The Shikon Priestess
by LizzieLovett2326
Summary: Kagome Higurashi returns to the Youkai Sector at the request of Myoga, but finds a city divided. Some demons accept her, and others only want to see her leave. When the situation turns dangerous, she must act carefully, for her decisions may affect the future of demon and human kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: In the Wake of Battle**

Among all the changes in the past months, Kagome felt the greatest change was the world finding out she was the Shikon Priestess. There was a distinct before: a life of anonymity and freedom, and an after: fame, fortune, and a crushing sense of duty. Some big shot journalist-who didn't even contact her, by the way-got the information from Myoga and Sesshomaru. Not everything, but enough to know she had the Shikon Jewel and all the old legends were real. Her mother had burst into her room one morning, waving the newspaper like a madwoman. One internet search showed the story was already everywhere.

So now Kagome lived in the after, unable to return to before she was rudely outed. After included school, but instead of walking with Eri from their neighborhood she was driven by a private car from the mayor's office. She no longer had time for newspaper club, instead rushing back to the shrine from school and fitting in a solid day of training before homework and dinner. Through it all the Shikon Jewel hung heavy in the pouch around her neck, a constant reminder that she had a responsibility now. After the spring semester ended and summer began, training was all she did.

"You're getting pretty good," Souta observed. He was sitting on the ground behind her in the new archery range. The local league had insisted on building it on shrine property, free of charge. The Shikon Priestess needed a place to practice, after all. The pine planks of the fence and shelter were still fresh and golden, not yet grayed from age like the rest of the shrine. The smell within the place was still sharp as well, and it bothered her. Souta didn't bother her though, and his quiet presence was something of a comfort. He liked to sit behind her and do homework while she practiced, and she liked the way her whooshing arrows harmonized with his scratching pencil.

"I've always been pretty good," she replied, after landing another arrow near to the center of the target.

"I need to be better than good. I need to be great," she continued.

"Why?" Souta asked, "It's not like there are any demons outside the Sector." Kagome wiped sweat from her forehead. She was baking in the red and white miko robes that Grandpa insisted on these days.

"But there are plenty inside," she replied.

"You know Mom won't let you go back, even if they'd let you in," Souta said. Annoyance twinged within Kagome, and she pushed it down. She was only miffed because he was right, and it wouldn't be priestess-like to get mad over something so trivial.

"I just need to be prepared if anything changes," she insisted, letting an arrow fly. The feathers at the end stroked her cheek for just a moment, and then the head of the arrow thunked into straw and wood. She reached up and touched the tingling spot on her face, rubbing it softly with her fingertips.

"Do they bother you?" Souta asked. Kagome looked back, and saw him watching the crowd beyond the fenced barrier. They used to come right up to the range and ask her questions, but then Grandpa had started roping areas off. It only took a few days of him patrolling the rope with a shinai to keep people at bay. Kagome suspected he asked Souta to sit out with her though, just in case anything happened.

Kagome sighed in response to Souta's question. Yes, obviously they bothered her. But they were just curious, and it wasn't priestess-like to be angry with them. She landed a bullseye, and the crowd let out a round of gentle applause.

That night Kagome lay in her bed, turning the Shikon Jewel over in her hands. It had been made whole when Kikyo trapped Naraku inside, and Kagome found it was often warm to the touch in a way the fragments weren't. She sighed, and tucked it back into its pouch.

Kagome ran to the door when she heard Sango's knock. She threw it open to reveal a startled Sango standing on the doorstep, backpack and suitcase in hand.

"Hey," Sango started to say, but Kagome interrupted her with a tight hug.

"I missed you!" she said. Sango laughed and hugged her back, then handed off her suitcase so they could move beyond the doorstep together.

"How was training?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"It was okay," she said, "My parents have been pushing me lately. They think the wolves are getting restless with all the humans visiting for summer."

The warm seasons brought people out to the mountains for hiking and camping, which made it harder to keep them away from wolf demon territory. Sango had been tied up for two months in intense training, and now that Kagome got a good look at her, she could see the effects. Sango had always been fit, but her arms and legs had taken on a layer of toned muscle that made her look older than she was. At almost eighteen, she could pass for twenty-two. She also had a bruise on her collarbone and a healing cut on her lower arm. Sango let Kagome fuss over the injuries for a few moments, then brushed her off and demanded junk food. Apparently her parents weren't into anything prepackaged.

Kagome told her to look in the kitchen for chips and candy, then took Sango's bag up to her room. It was about to be Sango's birthday, which is how she got a weekend away to hang with Kagome for the first time in weeks. Karin was coming too, but Kagome had Sango to herself for a whole day before their whirlwind friend blew into town. Sango appeared in Kagome's doorway with a bag of chips and some of Mama Higurashi's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Are these for me?" she asked, holding up the cookies and grinning. Kagome smiled.

"You know how my mom is, of course they are!" she replied. Then they settled down in Kagome's bed and dug in.

"I saw your new range on my way in," Sango commented, "Looks good."

"Yeah, it's handy. Now I don't have to use the one at school," Kagome replied. Sango must have heard something in her voice, because she leaned in a little and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"What, what?" she replied. Sango rolled her eyes and took another cookie from the plate.

"I mean, what's up with you. Something's off," she said. Kagome was silent for a moment, then decided to give voice to her thoughts.

"I'm just...not feeling great about things lately," she said, "It was fun at first, all the people and feeling like I was doing something important. But now I just feel like some zoo animal." Sango frowned, munching on her cookie. She took time to think and swallow before she replied.

"But you are doing something important. You're protecting the Jewel," she said.

"Yes, but...from who?" Kagome asked. No one had tried to take it from her-other than Naraku. Sango reached out and put a hand on hers.

"From the dangers we don't know about yet," she said. There was steel in her voice, an edge that suggested she suspected some of those dangers already.

"Isn't that just paranoid?" Kagome asked her. Sango shook her head fiercely.

"People don't think there are demons outside the Sector, but there are. I only know of one clan, but there could be more. Not to mention all of the humans who wouldn't mind taking advantage of the Jewel's power. You are important, Kagome." Kagome nodded.

"But aren't there other important things to do?" she asked, "I'm tired of just...waiting for someone to do something evil."

"We all play a part," Sango replied simply. Kagome, however, wasn't satisfied with that answer. She kept it to herself though, instead asking about Rokuro.

"Is he still scared of your parents?" she asked. Rokuro had gone to the mountains with Sango to learn from her family. Without his wind tunnel, he knew very little physical combat skills. Sure he knew spells and incantations, but being able to throw a punch would help out in a pinch too. It only took a few days for him to realize Sango's parents didn't mess around and didn't tolerate joking on the battlefield. Since then he'd been pin straight and quiet too. Sango found it hilarious.

Kagome smiled as Sango launched into a story about Rokuro trying to complete yard work for her father. While she talked, Kagome let her mind linger on her question: But aren't there other important things to do?

They sat out by the tree that night, leaning against the trunk and letting the warm night air brush by them.

"This is really where he was pinned?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. Freaked him out when he saw it again," she replied. They were, of course, talking about Inuyasha.

"Have you heard from him?" Sango asked.

"No. Nothing since Sesshomaru said he woke up and would be fine." Sango hmmed at that, but didn't reply. Kagome sat up away from the tree and turned to look at her.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Defensive, much?"

"Annoying, much?" Kagome replied. Sango grinned.

"I was just thinking about how big of an idiot he is. You obviously like him, and he doesn't even write you?"

"I'm not obvious!" Kagome protested, leaning back against the tree and crossing her arms.

"Maybe he's illiterate. Would explain a lot," Sango mused. Kagome elbowed her, and Sango laughed, rubbing the now sore spot on her side.

"Okay, okay!" she said, "I'll stop teasing you. But seriously, have you thought about sending _him_ a letter?" Kagome looked down at her fingers knitted anxiously in her lap. Yes, she had thought about it. No, she never sent one. She'd started to write a few times, but found she didn't know what to say. It was just too complicated.

"I don't want to…" she started to say, "I mean...I'm never going to see him again. And it's not like we were dating or anything. I'm the reincarnation of the woman he once-you know?"

"I know," Sango said gently. After a moment she changed the subject.

"Have you been writing?" she asked. Kagome made a face. That was something she wanted to talk about even less than her pseudo-relationship with Inuyasha.

"That bad?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Everytime I sit down in front of the computer it's like my brain freezes. Besides, everyone already knows the story," she explained.

"Maybe how some unrelated reporter tells it. You're in the middle of it. You know what's really going on," Sango said. Kagome gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Sango," she said. Suddenly she stood, brushing her pants off.

"Enough about me-nobody needs to hear more about my life! Sango, I challenge you to an archery contest. Loser buys winner ice cream!" Sango hopped to her feet with catlike grace.

"You're on," she said. Later, when Sango was paying for Kagome's two-scoop cone topped in chocolate chips and gummy bears, she said she was out of practice from all the sword training her parents made her do. Kagome, however, suspected Sango missed her last shot on purpose. She kept that thought to herself though, because free ice cream was free ice cream, and a good friend was priceless.

Karin came the next day, letting herself in through the back door and calling out to the whole house:

"I'm he-ere! Happy birthday bestie!" Kagome and Sango ran down the steps like kids on Christmas, then skidded to a halt when they caught sight of Karin.

"Hey," she said, beaming at them in the open doorway with her bags sitting on the floor. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances, then looked back to Karin to continue staring.

"Karin…" Kagome said delicately, "Your hair-"

Karin flipped her now silvery-white locks over one shoulder and batted her eyes.

"You like?" she asked. Kagome shoved the shock away, and went forward to help with the bags.

"Yes, but…"

"You look like a dog demon!" Sango said, accusingly. Karin shut the door behind her and shouldered her backpack to take it upstairs. She ruffled her hair in Sango's face as she passed, grinning.

"I know! I miss the boys, so I thought I'd bring a little bit of them to our world," she said. She'd taken to calling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 'the boys'. Kagome was sure they'd hate it, and the thought of their reaction brought a smile to her lips. Sango, brushing off her own shock, nodded.

"Well, you nailed it," she said. She fell into line with Kagome as they went up to her room with Karin's second bag.

"Did you know-?" Sango started to ask.

"No idea," Kagome replied. Karin dropped her bag on Kagome's floor, then turned to face them with her hands on her hips.

"Stop whispering about me! Now, we have a birthday to celebrate and I refuse to spend it moping around. First question: where is the nearest place to have some fun around here?"

The nearest place that Kagome could think of-that wouldn't drive Sango absolutely insane-was the water park. A few blocks away, it was a popular place in the summer for people of all ages to escape the heat. Karin jumped at the idea, and when Sango said she didn't have anything to wear, pulled a variety of swimsuits from her suitcase. Although Sango wrinkled her nose at the notion of wearing an impractical bikini, she had a pleased smile on her face when she walked out of the bathroom in the least frilly of the options. So they suited up and walked the ten minutes to the park, bringing with them a basket of towels and some snacks hidden at the bottom to get through security. The sun was at a noon high, and it warmed their skin as they stripped down to suits. After a quick round of sunscreen, they were free to find the tallest and fastest slide in the park at Sango's request.

Sango screamed in rare glee as she whooshed down the slide and crashed into the pool beneath. She then burst through to the surface and took a big gulp of air, moving to the side to keep the next slider from tackling her. She put her arms up on the concrete sidewalk, pushing into the air with athletic ease. Then she joined Karin in line, ready to go again. Kagome watched them from her plastic chair across the pool. She lay out, letting the sun dry the water on her skin and hopefully give it a darker tinge. Sango and Karin were an odd couple. Karin with her unnatural hair and lacy pink bikini, and Sango with her lean muscles and old scars. When she turned, Kagome saw the large scar across her back. A smile came to her lips. Not because of the scar, but because for the first time since she'd known her, Sango didn't seem to care it was out for the whole world to see. And people did see, although most just let their gaze linger for a moment before returning to their own business. Kagome found the boys in the park more amusing. She'd been sitting for awhile, having tired quickly of the climb and slide routine. Since she'd been on the sidelines she saw at least three groups of boys trailing behind Karin and Sango. They'd chide each other, dare each other to speak to the girls, then chicken out last minute. Kagome was pretty sure Karin noticed, but Sango was completely oblivious. It was nice to see her let go a little. Normally she'd probably suspect the hapless boys of some sinister plot.

A few minutes later, Sango and Karin plonked down on either side of her, nearly upsetting the cheap plastic chair.

"Hey!" Kagome protested, but Karin just pulled a phone out of her purse and held it up in front of them.

"Smile!" she said, and Kagome barely had time to put a smile on her face before the picture had been taken. Sango moved to the next chair over, stretching out and lacing her fingers behind her head in a pose of contentment. Karin sat at the foot of Kagome's chair, examining their photo.

"We're cute," she determined, and posted it with the caption: summer bdays hell yeah

"I'm gonna get some ice cream" Sango declared. She stood and grabbed her wallet from their basket. They'd already gone through their snuck-in snacks, and too-expensive ice cream started to seem reasonably priced the longer they were out in the heat.

"Strawberry, please!" Karin answered, stealing her chair. Sango rolled her eyes, but she'd get the ice cream anyway.

"Kagome, anything?" she asked.

"Just a water, please," Kagome replied. Sango nodded and headed towards the concessions shack. Karin leaned back into her chair, fixing her knowing gaze on Kagome.

"So, what's got you down?" she asked. Kagome groaned.

"Today is Sango's birthday, can we please not talk about me?" she said. Karin shook her head.

"Sango's getting ice cream. Talk, girl," she said. Kagome rolled her head to the side to look at Karin.

"I just feel useless," she said, "Sitting around with the Jewel. It's not the Feudal Era anymore, I can't just be the Shikon Priestess."

"Agreed," Karin said. Kagome sat up a little straighter.

"Agreed? You're supposed to tell me I'm doing something really important," she said. Karin shrugged, and started playing with the strings of her bikini bottom.

"There hasn't been a Shikon Priestess for hundreds of years. Maybe the job is something more than it used to be," she said. Kagome, a little surprised Karin wasn't staring her down, leaned in.

"Then what should I be doing?" she asked. Karin paused, her grey eyes tensing around the edges as she stared down into her lap.

"It's sad," she said slowly, "How the education program just flopped. All because of one Youkai. Not all of them are like Naraku, and now people here can't see that." Kagome leaned back again, understanding.

"You just want to go back to the Sector," she said. Karin looked up to her, an edge in her voice for the first time.

"Yeah, I do," she said, "But that won't happen unless someone steps up to change how things are."

"And you think that's me?" Kagome asked.

"Who else can?" Karin challenged her. Kagome pursed her lips and looked away from Karin's piercing gaze. Then Karin sighed and spoke again, her voice softer.

"I'm sorry, let's not argue," she said. At that point, Sango reappeared with refreshments in hand and Karin was back in birthday mode.

When they returned to Kagome's house, Mama Higurashi had a cake ready for them. They sang the song, Sango blew out the candles, and all was well. Late that night, when Sango had already fallen asleep after crashing from her sugar high, Kagome and Karin stayed up talking. Perhaps talking isn't strong enough of a word though...

"I'm just saying," Karin said, "You used to protect people from demons, maybe now that goes the other way."

" _I_ did not do any of that. It was me in another life! And demons don't need to be protected from anybody," Kagome protested.

"Okay, maybe not protected, but you're the only person who can influence how these people see Youkai."

"And who are 'these people', exactly?" Kagome asked. Karin spread her arms wide, motioning to the room around them.

"Everyone! They don't understand," she said.

"Do you mean they don't understand demons, or they don't understand why you're so obsessed with demons?" Kagome asked. That stung, and she regretted saying it when she saw the look on Karin's face. Immediately, she leapt into apology.

"No, it's fine," Karin said, cutting her off. They sat in silence for too long.

"What do you want me to do, Karin?" Kagome eventually asked. Karin, sitting on the bed opposite from her, pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I want...I want you to stand up for them. For Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, and all of our friends. People would listen to you, Kagome, if you said something. People like my parents." Kagome wanted to remark that 'friend' was a bit of a stretch for Sesshomaru, but she kept the thought to herself.

"What do your parents say about demons?" she asked instead. Karin shook her head.

"That doesn't matter, it's all bullshit anyway," she replied. She looked up to Kagome then, and Kagome thought she saw tears forming in her eyes. Her own eyes started to water in response.

"It's not right, you know? That the last word is on how demons are monsters." Karin wasn't just being poetic, the literal last words in the article on Kagome were about how dangerous integration efforts were.

"I know," Kagome said. Demons weren't all monsters, just like humans weren't all angels. She just didn't know what she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Tempting Offer**

A letter from Myoga arrived two weeks after Sango's birthday. Like her acceptance letter to the educational program, it was sent in a nice printed envelope. The letter itself was handwritten. Kagome opened it at the kitchen table, while her mom snuck curious glances and put away groceries.

Myoga's handwriting was neat and angular, and his small lettering evenly filled up two pages. The letter read:

 _My dear Lady,_

 _I do regret the events that preceded the shutdown of the IOEP. I wish the program had not come to such an end, and that your life had not been so greatly displaced. As the demon responsible for your safety and the safety of your classmates, I extend my deepest apologies for my failings. I hope you can forgive me. I write now for three primary reasons._

 _First, I want to update you on the condition of Master Inuyasha. He made a swift and full recovery from your battle with Naraku, although he has now been brought into the public eye within the Sector and can no longer hide his half-human heritage. Despite the change, he seems to be as hardy as he ever was._

 _Second, I want to describe the changes that have occurred in the Floating City since your departure. Among our population there has been a stark divide in reaction to the events of last year. This divide reaches through all ranks of us, up through to the old families that steer our proverbial ship. On one side demons refuse to consider any further integration efforts. They hold this instance up as proof of the incompatibility between humans and Youkai. They wish to cut all ties with humans, from this point turning inwards and living only among our kind. The other side maintains we must pursue integration further, reinvigorate the IOEP and start new programs to bring our peoples together. These two sides clash at every interaction, with no progress either way._

 _As you may suspect, I am for integration. I must be frank here, though I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Demons are a dying species. Since we sealed ourselves up in this prison, our numbers have dwindled and few new Youkai have been born to replace those who pass. Even worse, we live long and are stubborn in our ways. New ideas do not thrive here because our people cannot see the value in them. Survival has always been the demon way._

 _And yet, Naraku's death has brought out those of us who can see a different way. We can learn from humans, you who constantly change and adapt. You who seek out what can be, not contented with what is. More than ever before, those who were silenced by tradition are voicing their desire to move beyond simple survival._

 _This brings me to my third reason for contacting you: I need your help. We need someone to convince our most powerful Youkai families that integration is possible and necessary. You, the Shikon Priestess, Spider Slayer, are the only one who can do that. Though some give it begrudgingly, you have the respect of all here in the Sector. Our nature is to flock towards power, and you have shown exactly that. You are a human who has defeated a demon no other could slay, and if anyone can convince demons to give the human way a chance, it is you._

 _Therefore I invite you back to the Sector, as my personal guest, in hopes you will sway opinions here to integration efforts. Furthermore, I wish to make you the primary representative of demons to the human world._

 _If you do not wish to do this, I understand. You are not of demon blood, and you owe me nothing. I do not think that is your way, though._

 _I look forward to your reply, and I hope it is favorable._

 _Best regards, Myoga._

 _P.S. Your friend Ms. Karin is quite strong willed. Please give her my thanks._

Karin. Of course. Kagome sighed, putting the letter down. Her mother watched her from across the kitchen, now sipping a cup of tea.

"What does he say?" Mama Higurashi asked. Kagome folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope.

"He's invited me back to the Sector," she said. Her mother gripped her teacup a little tighter, but waited for Kagome to continue.

"He wants me to help convince other demons that integration is a good idea." Her mother put the cup of tea down on the counter and let her hand linger on the surface.

"Do _you_ think that's a good idea?" she asked. Kagome could tell she wanted to hear a 'no'.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, even with everything that happened last year," she replied. Mama Higurashi wasn't happy with the answer, the crease between her brows was evidence enough. She seemed to choose her next words very carefully, and Kagome suspected she was trying not to be angry.

"School starts soon. It's your junior year, that's an important time." That was true, and Myoga had terrible timing. And yet...

"So I can't go back to the Sector," Kagome said. It wasn't a question, she was just trying to confirm her mom's decision.

Mama Higurashi pursed her lips and looked her daughter up and down. She was still having trouble coming to terms with what happened in the Youkai Sector, that place she had never been and couldn't even imagine. When Kagome told her about the battle with Naraku, all she could think about was that poor boy all covered in blood. She'd only met him briefly, but the mental image shook her. Even worse was the thought of Kagome, bloodied and bruised. And poor Sango with her leg.

"Kagome," she said, "I don't want you to go back. I just want you to be safe."

Kagome nodded. She thought she would feel disappointed, and she was, but there was also a surprising relief.

"I understand, Mama," she said. Her mom smiled, then picked up her tea again.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked, returning them to an easy, mundane decision.

Kagome didn't write Myoga back right away. Instead, she read his letter a few times over, lingering on his few lines about Inuyasha. Too few lines. She wondered if Inuyasha felt like she did, like some sort of carnival attraction. Did demons line up to see the last hanyou?

One night, Kagome walked past her mom's room and saw Mama Higurashi sitting on the bed with a piece of paper held delicately in her hands. She was silent, but tears slid down her cheeks as she read the letter in her lap. Kagome stopped, immediately thrown by the sight of her mother crying.

"Mama?" she asked. Her mother looked up, startled, and quickly folded the paper back up. Then Kagome realized what she was reading. It was the letter from Kagome's dad, the one she'd found in his box.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked softly. Her mother wiped her face and stood, nodding.

"I'm fine," she said. She walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Kagome felt suddenly strange. She wasn't sure if her mom was comforting her or asking to be consoled. The latter had never happened before. She rubbed her mom's back, a gesture her mom had often done to calm her in times of stress. After a prolonged embrace, her mom released her.

Mama Higurashi raised a hand to Kagome's face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Your father would be so proud of you," she said.

"I don't know," Kagome answered quickly. Mama Higurashi shook her head.

"He would, he would be so proud. You've grown up so much," she insisted. Kagome didn't feel so grown up. If she were grown, she wouldn't feel so confused about absolutely everything.

Her mom sighed contentedly.

"We should both get some sleep, I think," she said. Kagome nodded.

An hour later, Kagome was laying in bed with the lights off, turning the Shikon Jewel over and over in her hands. Its smooth surface brought some satisfying comfort to her unsettled mind, she found. Feeling the warm weight in her hand, she wondered if Kikyo's lost part of her soul knew she was so close. She was-

Some soft sound distracted her. She'd lived in the same house for her entire life, and this was an unfamiliar sound, although she couldn't quite place what it was. Kagome sat up in bed and listened closely. She heard the tick of her bedside clock, and then the air flowing through the vent above her door. Outside, cicadas provided a constant buzz of background noise. But there it was again, that unfamiliar sound. It was high and tinkling, like a disturbed chandelier.

Kagome sat straight up in bed. Glass. The sound was someone breaking glass in the house. She moved carefully from her bed, putting her feet quietly to the floor and rising. She walked silently to her bedroom door, and opened it to peek into the hall beyond. From her room she could see shadows cast up the stairs from the kitchen. Multiple people spoke in hushed tones below, though their voices were none Kagome could recognize. They sounded like a group of men, but she couldn't be sure.

She shut the door, careful to keep the knob from making noise as it closed. She then turned to her room and looked for some sort of weapon. If there were burglars below, they had chosen the wrong house to rob. She was the Shikon priestess, she could handle a couple of human criminals. She spotted the metal letter opener her grandfather had given her for her last birthday. It wasn't quite a knife, but it could pass for one. Glowing pink with spiritual energy it would be threatening to anyone. She plucked it from the desk and returned to the door, slipping out into the hallway.

The men shifted around the kitchen on heavy feet. They made more than enough noise to mask Kagome's barefoot steps on the carpet. At the end of the hall, Souta's door opened and her brother peeked out. Upon seeing her he opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome's frantic head shaking silenced him. She put a finger to her lips and shooed him back into his room. 'Hide' she mouthed. She hoped he understood as he ducked back into his room and shut the door.

Kagome creeped down the stairs silently, straining her ears to make out how many men were below. But her hearing was only human, and the sounds all jumbled together in her brain. She reached the bottom landing, and peered around the wall separating her from the kitchen. Three men, in dark clothes and masks, argued in the kitchen quietly. One was gesturing at the ceiling angrily, towards where her mother and grandfather slept unawares. This threat steeled Kagome's nerves, and she stepped into the small kitchen.

"Hey!" she said, channeling Inuyasha's brazen courage. The three men jumped and turned to face her, surprise clear even through their ski masks. Kagome brandished her letter opener, making it glow pink with spiritual power.

"Get out of my house," she demanded, hoping she sounded fierce and not childish. The men glanced at each other, plans clearly thrown to the wind now that they'd been discovered. Then they scattered. One man, scrawny and tense, dove for the back door. He reached the handle but was yanked back by his friend.

"Get your ass back here!" the friend yelled, his voice muffled by fabric. The third man stepped towards Kagome, pulling out a knife of his own.

"Give me the Jewel," he growled. Kagome shook her head, hand cupping the pouch hanging from her neck.

"No way," she said. The knife-bearing man lunged towards her, but he put out his empty hand and not the knife. Mistake. Kagome lashed out with the letter opener and split the skin between his thumb and forefinger. He yelped, dropping his knife and clutching his hand.

Kagome tucked the Jewel back in her shirt, then extended her hand and summoned a pink flame into her palm. Not that it could actually hurt humans, but what did these guys know?

"I told you, get out of my house," she demanded again, this time sure she was threatening. The injured man stumbled back, but his friend (not the scrawny one) stepped forward and picked up his knife. He lunged forward, this time knife first.

Kagome threw her arms up, blocking the knife with her letter opener. The harder weapon bit into her trinket, and she was forced to drop it and back away. The man advanced, watching her pink fire warily. From behind him, the small guy yelled:

"She can't hurt us with the jewel! She's a priestess!" Kagome couldn't help shooting a glare at him. Way to ruin her bluff. She extinguished the flame, now a pointless ruse. The scrawny man took that opportunity to duck out the back door of the house, followed by the injured guy. The man that now had the knife didn't seem to care anymore.

"Come on honey," he said, "Don't make this hard. Just give us the Jewel and we'll let you go." A sound upstairs caught Kagome's attention, and she glanced upwards to see Souta standing on the staircase with a bat. She looked back to the man and started to step backwards into the living room.

"I can't give it to you," she said, stalling. Just as she hoped, the man stepped forward towards her. As he followed her into the living room, he didn't see Souta sneak down the stairs behind him.

"Bullshit, just hand it over!" the man snapped. Kagome shook her head and stopped in the middle of the living room. She smiled. The man stopped short, confused at her expression. Behind him, Souta swung the bat.

The wooden bat hit the man's head with a loud thunk, and his head bobbled back and forth before he fell to the ground. Kagome didn't see any blood seeping from his mask, but she wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked skull after that. Serves him right, she thought with sick satisfaction. It was the kind of petty thought she hadn't allowed herself to indulge in in quite some time.

Souta stood over the man with a shocked expression, mouth making a small 'o' as he stared down. Kagome, after pausing to make sure the man was really down, rushed forward and took the bat from him.

"Souta, go get mom," she said, pushing him away from the man and towards the stairs again. In a daze, he went, but Mama and Grandpa were already at the top of the steps.

"What's going on?" Mama asked frantically. Souta pointed towards the man, unable to make words.

"It's okay Mama, we should call the police," Kagome said. She leaned over the man and pulled his mask off. He wasn't someone she knew, but she hadn't expected him to be. A middle aged man, he looked a little worse for wear-and not just because of the bat. She shook him a little, but he was out cold. She hadn't realized Souta was so strong. Maybe baseball practice was paying off.

"Is he dead?" Grandpa asked, leaning over the man as well. Kagome shook her head, and Grandpa hmm'd.

"What a shame," he muttered sarcastically. He was half joking, but Souta still looked at him in horror. The thought of killing someone clearly didn't sit well with him, something Kagome was actually glad to see.

Mama Higurashi was already on the phone with the police, giving them all the details she could.

"There are two more," she said into the phone after Kagome told her, "They got out the back door." Then she nodded, and nodded again.

She was instructed to stay on the phone until the police got there, and so it was up to Kagome to take Souta upstairs and away from the chaos. He was shaking a little as she herded him back to his bed and made him sit down. She fetched a glass of water from the bathroom and put it in his hands. He held onto it in front of him, staring off into space, so she pushed the glass to his lips and prompted him to drink. He downed the whole glass in one long chug. She took the glass from him and put it on his nightstand, then sat next to him on the bed.

"You were really brave down there," she said, "You saved my life." Souta looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Is that guy gonna be okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded, although she had no way of knowing.

"The police will take care of him," she said. Souta looked down at his feet, brow furrowed as if he were thinking very hard. Kagome suspected that stringing together even basic thoughts was hard in that moment. She had some experience in crisis moments, but her brother was completely new to the adrenaline rush.

"You had to fight in the Sector?" he said, "And Inuyasha fought too?"

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked. Souta bit his lip.

"I don't like it," he said, "I thought I might...It's not what I thought it would be." Kagome raised a hand, putting it on his head. She wasn't sure if it would help, but it felt like the right thing to do. She answered him very seriously, feeling way more adult than she had in months.

"Good," she said, "It's not fun, or a game."

"I don't ever want to do that again," Souta said. A pang of guilt hit Kagome. She was supposed to protect Souta, not the other way around. He was her little brother, and she brought these people into their house. She couldn't let this happen again, and so long as she had the Jewel there was a chance it would.

"You won't have to, I promise," she answered. She stood then, and went back downstairs to her mother and grandfather. As she appeared at the steps, her mother turned to her with a look of dread. As if she knew what Kagome was going to say.

"I'm going back to the Sector," Kagome said. Her family looked at her, Grandpa stunned and Mama resigned. Neither argued.

 _Dear Myoga,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't write you back right away. Things are complicated, but you know that. I'm accepting your invitation to return to the Sector, and I'd like to get there as soon as possible. You're right, the only way forward is for humans and demons to work together._

 _Thank you,_

 _Kagome_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Interference**

The mayor brought a car to pick Kagome up and deliver her to the train station. As the black sedan pulled into the drop off lane, Kagome saw a small herd of cameras and reporters cordoned off by the door. An irritated security guard stood nearby, telling them to get back every time they threatened to cross their designated area. When Kagome got out of the car, followed by the mayor, they started to shout questions and take pictures. The mayor helped Kagome get her suitcase out of the back, and followed her into the station. He placed himself between Kagome and the reporters, whispering to her to just ignore them.

Turns out, when the Shikon priestess decides to dropout of high school and move to the Youkai Sector, it causes a bit of a stir. Not that she really dropped out, she would continue her lessons with tutors to earn her degree. And not that she was really moving there, it was just temporary. But neither of those nuances seemed to make it into the media.

When the mayor first offered help in communicating with said media, Kagome was surprised. Sure, he'd given her family some help before, but hadn't been so personally invested. After she sent her letter to Myoga, the mayor had called her house and asked her to come meet him. Kagome was nervous. She'd only met the man once before, when he made their shrine an official historical site and gave it all the protections and benefits of that title. There had been a small crowd and a few cameras, but the entire affair had flown largely under the radar. He didn't stay long, and he never even really looked at her the whole time.

Kagome wasn't sure what to wear to meet him, and ended up borrowing one of her mom's blouses and skirts. It wasn't quite professional, but it felt more grown up than any of her own clothing. It's not like she could wear her school uniform to meet him, that would make her feel altogether too childish.

It was some consolation that Mayor Sakamoto seemed rather nervous to meet her too. He fiddled with his watch when she walked in, and his grip on her palm was light when they shook hands.

"Welcome, Ms. Higurashi. I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too," Kagome replied. Sakamoto motioned to the seat in front of his desk, and they sat down to talk.

"Ms. Higurashi, I understand that you intend to return to the Youkai Sector," Sakamoto started.

"Yes," Kagome said, "Is that...okay?" Sakamoto nodded hesitantly.

"Well, it is still currently legal," he supplied, "As the Shikon priestess you fall under the spiritual and religious persons allowance for Sector entrance." Kagome already knew that. She had looked up the actual laws before she replied to Myoga, not knowing if it was possible for her to return at all, even at his invitation. Not that many religious leaders visited the Floating City of Demons, but according to the letter of the law Kagome was allowed to. Mayor Sakamoto, however, was obviously less concerned with legality.

"Is there some problem with me going?" Kagome pressed. The mayor looked incredibly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and locking his fingers together.

"Some people question your safety in the Sector," he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Sir, I was just attacked by humans, and I couldn't defend myself with my spiritual energy. I question my safety _outside_ the Sector," she said. Sakamoto nodded.

"Others...well...question your intentions," he said.

"Are you talking about integration?" Kagome asked. The mayor flinched at the word 'integration'.

"I'm only wondering what you want to do in the Sector," he replied. Kagome eyed him. He obviously wasn't interested in having this conversation with her, which meant someone was making him have it. He would be taking her answers to someone else. She forced a smile onto her face and leaned forward in her chair.

"Mr. Mayor," she said sweetly, "I just think that I should do whatever I can to help humans and demons get along. Not everyone can go into the Sector and talk to them, but I can, you know?"

"What do you mean by 'get along'?" Sakamoto asked. He seemed relieved by her smile and new tone.

"I mean, like, you know," Kagome said. "I think it's important to be nice to everybody. And even though humans and demons are separate, it doesn't mean we should be mean to each other."

The mayor smiled at that. Kagome wasn't surprised-she was parroting back what teachers said to her in elementary school about demons. They only ever taught kids what politicians liked to hear.

"I think that's important too, Ms. Higurashi. And I think it's important that everyone else understands why you want to go," he said. After that meeting, he had released a statement to the press, calling her a responsible young woman and a leader among her peers. Her mom had been excited by his words, but Kagome wasn't so impressed. He was talking about her like she was some martyr who'd died for her cause. Maybe he thought her living with demons made her as good as dead. Or maybe he was just saying what someone else wanted him too. Either way, it was patronizing.

It was also patronizing how he 'protected' her from reporters and journalists. When the house phone started ringing incessantly, he suggested they turn it off. When her cell phone number was leaked, he offered her a new phone-and told her to keep the number close to her chest. So when he whispered for her to ignore the people at the train station, she wasn't surprised. He'd been telling her that for the three weeks since they first talked. Obviously he wanted to control the story, and she gave him that.

Kagome made a few media appearances in the weeks before she left. The mayor's announcement of her trip in local news had been picked up by national news stations. Quickly, Kagome received invitations to share her story on talk and news shows. The same thing had happened when people found out she was the Shikon priestess. She had refused all those offers though, and intended to do the same this time. Mayor Sakamoto had different ideas. She (begrudgingly) appeared on local news broadcasts, did interviews with local papers, and even did a children's book reading at the local library. Everything national was ignored. In every appearance, Kagome made sure to say she wanted humans and demons to live as equals, understanding each other. The separate part of that equality was implied.

The week before she left, Kagome made a public appearance at a local festival. The planning committee for the festival had asked her to demonstrate her archery at the event months ago, and her grandpa was friends with a few of the committee members, so she said yes to please him.

The car-once again sent by Sakamoto-rounded the last corner to the festival and suddenly stopped. Kagome, reading through her homework in the back seat, jerked forward with the motion. After taking a second to recover from the unexpected stop, she leaned forward, putting a hand on the seat in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked. The driver pointed ahead of them. A group of people stood in the street, right in front of the festival grounds. They held signs and were chanting. A protest? Kagome narrowed her eyes, reading what a few of the handwritten signs said. 'Lock up the monsters' was one. 'Humans for humans!' read another. Her stomach flip-flopped. These were anti-integration protesters. A few had showed up outside the news and radio stations where she spoke, but nothing like this. A crowd of nearly thirty marched around the street, blocking people walking from the parking lot to the festival. Slowly, the driver moved forward and pulled into the parking lot. Kagome knew the protesters couldn't see her through the tinted glass, and so she peered at their faces as they passed. They looked angry, chanting about keeping youkai in their place.

The driver parked the car and got out, coming around to Kagome's side to open the door for her. He helped her out of the vehicle, holding her hand so she wouldn't trip over her traditional miko robes. Sakamoto made her wear them for nearly every public appearance. Well, he didn't make her, but he asked her insistently.

Kagome shouldered her quiver and picked up her bow.

"I'm ready," she said to the driver. He nodded, and followed her towards the festival grounds. When the protesters saw her, they started to boo and hiss. She ducked her head, hiding beneath her hair as she walked past. She was aware of her driver walking between her and the group of people.

"Demon lover!" one shouted after her. A few other people took up the cry as she left them behind. _Obviously you've never met Karin_ , she thought to herself. The thought didn't brighten her mood like it should have.

"Are you okay?" the driver asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied. It was obvious she wasn't fine, but he didn't press her on it.

Kagome met up with the committee chair, and he showed her to her target.

"We'll start in ten minutes," he said. Kagome nodded. She turned to her driver.

"You should go see the festival," she offered. He nodded and gave her a smile she didn't return. Then he walked away to check out some of the booths. Relieved at her newfound solitude, Kagome took up a stance before the target and held her bow at the ready.

Archery was one thing that she enjoyed even more now. The physicality of it distracted her from the things people wanted her to say and do. Plus, it would be good to have practice in case she ever needed to defend herself against another demon. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and positioned it on the bowstring. She pulled the arrow back experimentally, enjoying the familiar strain on her muscles. She didn't let it fly though, she needed to save that for the performance.

"Excuse me," she heard someone say behind her, making her jump. She turned to see a young man with a phone, recording her.

"Yeah, uh," he said with a smirk, "Why do you hate youkai?" Kagome frowned, leaning forward.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, why do you hate demons, bitch?" Taken aback, Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Well?" the guy pushed. Kagome's eyes flicked from him to his phone and back.

"I don't hate demons," was all she could think to say. The guy stepped up to her, and she stepped back, holding her bow defensively with two hands. If he attacked her, she could hit him with it.

"Then why do you want to keep demons and humans segregated, huh?" Kagome's driver came up from behind her and put a hand over the guy's phone.

"Leave her alone, dude," he said. The guy yanked his phone from the driver's grasp and held it up again.

"Kagome Higurashi, demon hating bitch, everyone!" he shouted, then ran off. The driver turned to Kagome again.

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

In her demonstration, she shot five arrows at the target, hitting the bullseye twice. She could do better if she weren't so freaked by that guy. Demon lover, demon hater, people couldn't seem to make up their mind about her.

That night she stared down at her new phone and the messages open on it. She'd tried to text Sango, but her friend had never replied. She assumed Sango was doing some sort of training that meant she couldn't use her phone. Rokuro was probably with her, because he wasn't answering either. What was weird was Karin not responding. The girl had always texted back right away. Maybe her parents had taken her phone. Kagome knew they didn't approve of her interest in youkai. Maybe they wouldn't like her texting the 'demon loving' Shikon priestess.

Someone knocked on her door frame and she looked up to see her brother standing there. He had been quiet ever since the break-in. The one guy was in jail, but the other two hadn't been caught yet.

"Hey, sis," he said.

"Hey, bro," she replied. He smiled, but she couldn't return the expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming into her room. She sighed.

"My friends aren't texting me back," she said, "I think they're busy."

"I'm sorry," Souta replied.

"I'll deal. Anyway, what's up with you? You never come into my room," she said, teasing him. He grinned momentarily, and then his expression fell. Kagome tilted her head to the side.

" _What_?" she pressed.

"I'm worried about you!" he said quickly, embarrassed.

"Me? Why?" she replied. Her brother dropped his chin and raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she was dumb.

"You're going to live with a bunch of demons," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Not you too! I've lived with a bunch of demons before," she said. Souta mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'look how well that went'. Kagome elbowed him.

"Okay, smarty-pants, what's wrong with youkai?"

"They're dangerous," he said. Kagome paused. Of course her brother would think they were dangerous. Last time she went to the Sector she came back with new powers and injured friends.

"Souta, you met Inuyasha," she said, "Did he seem dangerous to you?" Souta bit his lip, considering.

"No," he answered eventually. Kagome nodded.

"Most demons are like Inuyasha. They don't want to hurt humans. But some do, you're right." She held a hand up and made it glow pink.

"Luckily, they can't even touch me without getting fried," she said. Souta smiled a little, watching as the pink glow faded.

"So don't worry about me," Kagome said, "I'll be fine. But I do need you to do something for me." He looked up to her, shocked. She'd never asked him to do anything before.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look after mom while I'm not here. Grandpa will be fine, he's tough like old leather, but mom is gonna need some help. Set the table for her, and help her unload groceries. Do all your homework without her telling you to-" Souta grimaced but nodded- "and don't give her a hard time about going to the doctor."

"I can do that," Souta said confidently.

"What are you guys up to?" Mama Higurashi asked, appearing in the doorway. Souta looked to Kagome frantically, a guilty expression on his face. Kagome just smiled.

"Making fun of Grandpa's new robes," she said, "Yellow really isn't his color." Souta burst out laughing, and Mama Higurashi gave Kagome a knowing smile.

"Well, don't tell Gramps," she said, then, "Dinner's ready."

So, about a week later, Kagome and Mayor Sakamoto walked into the station, and to the train that would take her to the Sector. It was a private train, arranged by the government, so she wouldn't be disturbed on her journey. The mayor made a big show of seeing her off, with her family standing by for one last hug, while people and a couple of approved cameras looked on. As soon as the cameras were gone, however, his smile dropped.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, fixing her in his worried gaze. Kagome nodded. He'd asked her that question multiple times, as if trying to give her an escape route. He didn't seem to understand she wasn't interested in that kind of escape.

"I'm absolutely sure," she said, when he lingered on the question. He sighed.

"In that case, we'll go forward with this. Please, say goodbye to your family and we'll send you on your way." Kagome nodded, and was about to turn to her mother, when she heard a commotion at the end of the platform.

"Please miss, you can't go this way," a guard was saying to...Sango! Sango replied fiercely, holding a paper up for the guard to see. Kagome glanced at the mayor to see a dismayed look on his face. Ignoring the odd look, she rushed over to the guard just as he tried to take Sango's arm. Sango, not one to be pushed around, flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back and all the air was knocked out of him. The other guards jumped into action, going for Sango to take her down. She evaded them easily, and directed them with her dodges, crashing them into each other. After a quick scuffle, the guards were all lying on the ground, groaning or unconscious. Sango relaxed, looking up to see Kagome.

"Hey," she said. Kagome grinned, and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You wouldn't answer my calls," Sango replied, hugging her back tightly. Kagome frowned, pulling away to look at Sango's face.

"Calls?" she asked. The mayor stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"You are Ms. Tayama," he said. Sango pulled away from Kagome and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

"Ms. Tayama, you are aware that Ms. Higurashi is allowed to travel to the Sector under a special allowance for spiritual practitioners. You have no such allowance." Kagome looked between Sakamoto and Sango, confused. Sango held up a paper. It was a letter, addressed to the mayor.

"There's also an allowance for those whose "industry is dependant on contact with demons". As a demon slayer, I'd say my job pretty much requires contact with youkai." A sour look came onto Sakamoto's face, and he took the letter. After taking a minute to read it, he looked back up at her, then to the crowd that was watching the goings-on. Sighing, he nodded.

"Well then, I suppose I must let you accompany Ms. Higurashi." Sango smiled triumphantly.

"Me too please," a male voice said. Kagome looked to see Rokuro standing behind them, holding two tickets up. Sakamoto opened his mouth to protest, but Rokuro gestured to his purple robes.

"Spiritual practitioner," he said. He held out the two tickets-one for him and one for Sango. Sakamoto took them, holding them up like he didn't know what to do with them.

"Thanks, man," Rokuro said with a smile. He handed Sango her bag and they walked towards the train. They greeted Kagome's family, then got onto the car and took a couple seats. Sakamoto looked at Kagome, still holding the tickets.

"What did Sango mean when she said I didn't answer her calls?" Sakamoto's face turned sour again. Kagome stepped closer to him.

"After I'm gone," she said, "Leave my family alone." She started towards the train again, but Sakamoto stopped her.

"It wasn't my decision," he said, sounding genuinely sorry for the first time. Kagome sucked in a breath, then smiled at him.

"Neither is this," she replied. She walked over to the crowd, and a couple of the reporters that had made it into the station in the chaos.

"I'm for integration," she said, "Demons and humans can live together, and I'm going to prove it."

Then she turned on her heel and walked past Sakamoto, who was too stunned to react. She hugged her family quickly, stopping only when her mom grabbed her shoulders and said:

"I believe in you, but please, be careful." Kagome nodded. Then she picked up her suitcase and boarded the train. She sat down next to Sango, and grinned at her friends

"Let's do this," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Returning to the Sector**

"So you're telling me you didn't get ANY of our calls?" Rokuro asked incredulously. Kagome shook her head.

"No! After Sakamoto got me a new number, nothing," she replied. Sango scoffed, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't like him," she said.

"It's hard to imagine anyone would," Rokuro mused.

"Well then I hate him," Sango said, not to be one-upped by 'anyone'. Rokuro was about to reply when he caught sight of Kagome grinning, leaning heavily on her arm rest and watching the two. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Kagome made innocent, widening her eyes and sitting up straight.

"Nothing," she said. Sango frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. Kagome smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you guys got to know each other during training," she said. Sango looked at Rokuro, confused.

"What does she mean?" she demanded.

"Um…" Rokuro started. Kagome took pity on him and changed the subject.

"But Sango, what was in that letter you gave Sakamoto?"

"Permission from Myoga to enter the Sector and a family tree of demon slayers," Sango explained.

"AND signed by a Councillor," Rokuro added. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Families are old friends," Sango said simply.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here with me. I don't know if I could do this without you," Kagome replied.

"Nonsense, lady priestess!" Rokuro said dramatically, "Your humble comrades have already seen you accomplish the impossible. This will be no different." Kagome laughed at his antics, but his confidence warmed her heart.

When they pulled into the Youkai sector, the last thing Kagome expected to hear was cheers. But there were cheers, and they were resounding ones. She peeked out the window to see a crowded platform, filled with Youkai of all shapes and sizes.

"Holy shit," Rokuro whispered. The train came to a jerky stop, and Kagome stared out at the crowd. Suddenly she was a little afraid. She knew the human world cheered her, but the demon one? Myoga had made it sound like people didn't like her very much.

"Should we go out?" Rokuro asked her. Sango looked to her as well, tense with the throng of demons beyond the glass. Kagome nodded, breathless.

"Yeah," she said, "We should."  
They grabbed their bags and went to the door of the train. Sango opened it and left first, and the crowd stepped back to make room for her. Rokuro followed her and Kagome brought up the rear. As she appeared in the doorway the crowd went silent. She froze, and looked up to see many sets of eyes on her. Scanning the crowd, she was utterly relieved to see a familiar face coming towards her. Myoga, followed by Sesshomaru and-her heart leapt into her throat-Inuyasha. She met Inuyasha's golden eyes and for a moment couldn't breathe. Then he looked away and she felt a frown start to form on her face. He didn't look happy to see her.

Myoga came forward, greeting Sango and Rokuro, and then holding a hand out to help Kagome from the train. If it were anyone else she would suspect they were patronizing her, but Myoga was special. Smiling, she took his hand and let him help her down. He waved forward a broad-shouldered demon to take their bags, and said demon lifted them all easily in one go.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome," Myoga said to her. He may have said 'welcome back', but his voice held the tone of 'welcome home'. That is what it felt like, this moment. A homecoming. Kagome looked to Inuyasha again, who still refused to meet her eyes. She brushed it off, but resolved to interrogate him thoroughly later. If he thought he could treat her like this after everything they'd been through, he was a true idiot.

"This is quite the welcoming committee," Rokuro observed, gesturing to all the demons that had now started to chatter amongst themselves again. Sango stood next to him, hands on hips. She was already playing protector, scanning the many demons for any sign of a threat. Kagome smiled a little at that.

"We couldn't stop them from seeing the Shikon priestess," Myoga answered. He then gestured towards the platform exit.

"Shall we?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, please," she said. She fell into step behind Myoga and his large bag-boy. To her surprise, Sesshomaru planted himself beside her. He didn't bother looking at her, but spoke just loud enough for her to hear him.

"I am surprised to see you again," he remarked.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kagome asked. She watched his face, but his blank expression did not change.

"It is not a bad thing," he said after a moment. Kagome smiled. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was starting to like her.

Kagome wasn't sure why, but she had expected to stay with Sesshomaru again. So when they came to Myoga's tall street-side house, she was surprised. _Disappointed_ floated into her head but she banished it. She would be perfectly happy staying with Myoga. He had done so much for her, after all.

That's where they parted ways with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He hadn't said two words to her the entire time, and she was starting to get mad at him. Who did he think he was? She didn't want to bring it up in front of the others though, and she'd find a time to see him alone soon enough.

She didn't have too much time to be mad, because she discovered that Sango and Rokuro would be staying with her at Myoga's. Each of them had their own room and bathroom on the same floor, below the floor with Myoga's office and bedroom. He gave them a quick house tour, and then left them to their own devices, luggage already in their rooms.

Their 'devices' were to run about with glee, to examine every corner and cabinet, and even to take a few childish jumps on Kagome's bed. When they calmed down, they sought out Myoga's kitchen, which was fully stocked with food perfect for humans. He was a flea demon and didn't need to eat the same way they did. It made Kagome feel warm to know he obviously prepared for their arrival with care. Best of all, he had gotten his hands on some chocolate ice cream-definitely a rarity here. They opened the container and dug into it with three spoons, not bothering with bowls of their own.

Kagome leaned heavily on the counter, beaming at her friends.

"I feel so good right now," she said, "I think this is what being drunk feels like." Her friends chuckled in response.

"You know, we could test that. I bet Myoga's got some sake around here somewhere…" Miroku joked. Or at least she thought he was joking. Sango elbowed him.

"Don't you dare," she said, "Last time was bad enough." Kagome reeled, putting her spoon down on the counter and bracing her hands on the edge.

"Wait, you guys drank sake together? When? How?"

"Not a lot," Rokuro protested.

"My dad offered us some during training," Sango explained, "He says if you're old enough to risk your life you're old enough to have a drink. Of course, Rokuro took 'a drink' to mean three, so now that's never happening again." She gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, your dad officially hates me," he said. Sango grinned. Kagome watched the two of them, beaming. She knew Rokuro liked Sango, it was obvious. She was pretty sure Sango liked Rokuro, especially after their training that summer. Quite frankly, they were adorable and she couldn't wait for Rokuro to buck up and ask her out.

An unhappy thought invaded her mind then, along with an uncomfortable feeling of jealousy. She wished Inuyasha were here. Mentally scolding herself, she insisted on beating back the emotion. She wished Karin were here too, but there wasn't an 'allowance' for curious schoolgirls. It was the same thing, right? She just wanted the gang back together.

...Of course, it wasn't the same thing, but she wasn't quite ready to consider the implications of that. Instead she distracted herself by fangirling over her friends' budding romance.

"What else did you guys do during training?" she asked with mock innocence. Rokuro gave her a fearful look, knowing she could ruin him any moment. She smiled with sick satisfaction at the raw power she held over him. This was going to be a great source of fun while she was here. Sango, oblivious, launched into a whole explanation of her father's training program, modified of course for the weaker Rokuro. Rokuro objected, but not too harshly because he was weaker than Sango and he knew it. But his spiritual powers were a welcome addition to their team, helping them corral the demons away from the most popular camping sites on the mountain and away from vulnerable humans.

"It's good to feel useful for something that isn't going to kill me eventually," Rokuro said soberly. He held his hand up, looking at the blank palm with a conflicted smile. Kagome watched him closely, noting the slight sadness in his face.

"Do you miss it?" she asked, rather suddenly. Rokuro blinked, startled at her blunt question.

"No," he said, then reconsidered, "Well, I miss how powerful it made me feel. Next to Sango I'm such a beginner with weapons and combat."

"I think it held you back," Sango said matter-of-factly. Both Kagome and Rokuro gave her confused looks as she gulped down another spoonful of ice cream. When neither responded, she continued.

"It's a trump card. Sucking anything into a void. But you've got a real talent for spiritual powers and even staff fighting. You would never develop those until your wind tunnel went away. I'm glad it's gone."

Kagome saw Rokuro looking at Sango with an expression of gratitude and admiration. A goofy smile played across his lips.

"I need to pee," Kagome said, and made a quick exit. If Rokuro didn't take this opportunity, she'd throttle him.

She didn't actually need to pee, so instead she went to her room and started unpacking her clothes. She didn't bring much else-a few books, pictures of her family, a notebook. There wasn't internet here, or cell phone service, and she hadn't wanted to weigh herself down with a bunch of useless items.

It was a bit of a relief, to be away from all the modern social medias. She didn't have to see that damn video again-the one the dude had filmed at the festival. She looked so dumb in it, unable to come up with an intelligent response to his insults.

As she was unpacking, she heard Rokuro and Sango coming down the hall. They were talking about Rokuro's staff technique. Kagome groaned. Now she'd have to throttle him. Sango poked her head into Kagome's room.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Kagome gestured to her clothes.

"Wanted to unpack a bit," she replied. Sango nodded.

"Good idea."

"Wait, Sango-" Sango paused "Wanna go walk around town after?" Sango considered, then nodded.

"Sounds fun," she said.

Kagome knocked on the door to Myoga's office, waiting for his faint 'come in' before entering. She opened the large wooden door to find him sitting behind a desk, reading papers from a file folder. He looked up, and upon seeing her, smiled warmly.

"Lady Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could go out for a bit. I'll take Sango and Rokuro with me, to be safe, I promise." Myoga raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, Kagome. You don't have to ask my permission to go out. I trust you with your own safety," he replied. Kagome was surprised at his response.

"Oh," she said simply, then, "Well, I'll see you later then I guess…" As she turned to leave, Myoga called after her.

"Lady Kagome, there's a council meeting of leading clans tomorrow morning. Will you be able to attend?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to go," Kagome replied.

"Perfect. Have fun on your outing," he said pleasantly. Kagome thanked him, then left to collect her friends.

As they walked down the street away from Myoga's house, Kagome felt the eyes of many demons on her. At first she was scared to meet them, but when she looked up to find an old fox demon smiling at her, she found the courage to examine the people who were so fascinated with her. The street was not too crowded. It was mid afternoon, and many demons must be working their various trades. Most of the youkai would look to Kagome and her companions and give them polite smiles and nods. Some would glance at them and then look away, uninterested.

"Where do you want to go, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome thought about visiting Sesshomaru's mansion, but then flushed a little. That would seem girlish of her, to go running to Inuyasha.

"I'd just like to wander," she said, "I haven't been able to do that in awhile."

Wander they did, down the twisty streets free of cars and bikes. There were some carts pulled by youkai or animals, but they mostly saw pedestrian traffic. It wasn't until they were at the gates Kagome realized she had wandered back to the IOEP campus. She paused, looking up at the tall wall ahead of her.

"It's weird to see it like this," Rokuro said, voicing Kagome's own thoughts.

"Do you think we can go in?" Kagome asked. She looked to the guard's place at the gate, but no one was there. A large padlock and chain was looped through the handles of the doors.

"Probably not," Sango said. Kagome stared for a moment longer, when a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"So it's you again," the old woman said. Kagome turned, to see Kunko the shopkeeper standing before them. She blinked, feeling as if she'd seen a teacher in the grocery store or something. Sango, standing between Kunko and Kagome, glanced back as if to ask if the old woman was a threat. Kagome shook her head.

"It's good to see you again," she said, smiling at the woman. Kunko looked her up and down with shrewd eyes.

"Aye," she said, though her tone was wary. Kagome, not sure what to say, launched into an explanation of her being in the Sector.

"I know all these things," Kunko interrupted, "But I am curious, what did you do with the sword I sold you?" Kagome blushed.

"I thought it would be a good idea to leave it with Sesshomaru for safekeeping. Instead of bringing it back home, you know?" Kunko did not respond, a perplexed look spreading over her features.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked her. Kunko hesitated, then spoke.

"Your jewel container, it is strong," she replied. Kagome nodded and gestured to Rokuro.

"My friend helped make it," she said. Kunko nodded, fixing her eyes on Rokuro. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, silent-unusual for him. Usually he was quite charming. Sango, noticing the tension, stiffened a little as if preparing to defend them.

"May I read your palm, young man," Kunko asked Rokuro. Hesitantly, he held his palm out for her. Gingerly, Kunko took his hand. Her eyes widened, and rolled back in her head to reveal the whites of her eyes. Kagome stepped back, startled, and Rokuro tried to jerk his hand away but Kunko grabbed his wrist.

Sango pulled out a small knife, holding it up and demanding for the demon to let Rokuro go. Kunko did not react. Indeed, she did not seem to hear Sango at all. Sango prepared to attack, but Kagome reached forward and grasped her arm.

"Wait! She's not dangerous, she's just an old woman," she said. Sango gave her an incredulous look, but before she could respond Kunko started to speak in a raspy-well, raspier than normal-voice.

"What destiny the void once disfigured was set in motion long ago. Two in one will turn. One in two will fall. Herefore joined shall bring about the destruction of the unholy citadel."

Kunko staggered back from Rokuro, turning her face to the sky. The street started to darken, and Kagome followed her gaze to see clouds starting to gather over them.

"What the hell?" Sango muttered. The clouds darkened, grew heavy, and started to leak rain down upon them. Light at first, then heavier, it was cold like ice. Kagome shivered, wrapping her arms around each other.

"The heavens cry for this fate! When the full moon shines red above, beware the demon to end all demons. Strike it down, boy, for only you have the strength! For all to live, the demon must fall!"

With that, the rain suddenly stopped and Kunko fell to her knees. As the sky began to lighten again, Kagome rushed forward to the old demon. Around them, others watched the display with shock and some horror.

"Kunko?" Kagome asked, taking the woman's clawed hand in her own. Abruptly, Kunko opened her eyes. They were now returned to normal. She looked to Kagome, confused.

"What happened? Did I do something odd?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"There were clouds...and rain...and you were saying very strange things," she said. She helped Kunko to her feet, and the woman patted her hand.

"I think perhaps no more palm readings for today. Please, forgive me, but I must take my leave now."

With that, Kunko turned and started to hobble down the street away from them.

"That was weird," Sango said. She looked to Rokuro, who was watching Kunko walk away, still silent.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Rokuro blinked, then seemed to come back to them.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said, obviously still distressed.

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Kagome asked. Rokuro shook his head.

"Only…" he held up his hand and stared at the palm, "She said the void masked the destiny. She couldn't have read this palm before, it held the wind tunnel."

"We should get back to Myoga's," Sango suggested, eyeing the people around them. They were watching the small group curiously, although the expressions of some verged on suspicious.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Good idea."

When they returned to Myoga's, Rokuro went straight to his room, muttering the verses of Kunko's reading under his breath so he wouldn't forget them. Kagome suspected he would write them down and pour over them until he was too exhausted to stay awake.

"I'm gonna finish unpacking," Sango said quietly, and left Kagome alone. Great, just what she wanted. To be alone with her thoughts.

Sighing, Kagome settled down on her bed with her notebook. Opening it to the first page, she wrote across the top: How I Found the Shikon Jewel and Defeated Naraku. It wasn't an eloquent title, but it would do for now.

Kagome put her pen at the first line, ready to write. She froze. No words came to her. Her mind was completely blank. Groaning, she threw the pen down and buried her face in her pillow. It was useless, she'd been trying to write this story for months. Why would it come to her now? Would it even be worth it to spend all the time writing it down? As the negative thoughts swirled around her head, she found herself thinking that a nap would do her some good. And her bed was so comfy and warm. And...before she could think anything else she was asleep.

When she woke, it was disorientingly dark outside. She didn't wake slowly, but with a jolt, to find she'd drooled onto her pillow and thrown her notebook to the floor. A lingering sense of fear registered in her brain, and she tried to remember what she'd been dreaming about. The harder she tried, however, the quicker the memories flushed out of her brain. Giving up, she instead pushed her sore body into a sitting position and stretched out her tight limbs. Sleeping in day clothes felt weird, and she had a funny taste in her mouth. This was why she didn't take naps…

She stood, walking over to the window and peering outside. Yup, the sun had set-recently, she guessed. It was probably after dinner already. At the thought of dinner, her stomach rumbled. That's right, all she had for lunch was ice cream. So nutritious. She listened for movement from Rokuro's and Sango's rooms. Maybe they hadn't eaten yet either and they could make something together. She didn't hear anything though.

Then, looking down to the street, she saw a familiar figure standing in front of Myoga's house. A silver-haired, dog-eared figure that was staring up at her with an odd expression on his face. Kagome frowned, and his eyes widened, realizing she'd seen him. He took a step back as if to run away, but Kagome threw her hand out and pointed at him fiercely. He froze. She threw the window open and called down to him:

"Don't you DARE move. We have to talk, mister." Crossing his arms, Inuyasha planted his feet and waited as Kagome shut the window and ran down to meet him. She opened the front door and ran down the steps, then stopped short right in front of him. Suddenly she didn't know what to say. What had she wanted to talk about with him? He fixed his gold eyes on her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked.

"Hi," Kagome answered, unable to think of anything else. Inuyasha scoffed, and glanced around them. Several people were out still, and watching them curiously.

"Come on," he growled, picking her up and easily leaping to Myoga's roof. As the air rushed around her and Kagome's stomach did flip flops, she found with some surprise that she missed this feeling. As much as it made her want to yelp in fear, it also made her feel utterly free of gravity. She gripped Inuyasha's shoulders a little tighter, enjoying the familiar warmth under her hands.

She thought he might carelessly drop her when he landed, but instead he let her down gently. They sat down on the flat rooftop, and Inuyasha immediately crossed his arms and legs.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"What do I want to-Are you kidding me? I haven't seen you in almost a year! I want to talk about…"

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well...everything I guess," Kagome answered. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he spoke stiffly.

"Very specific," he said. Kagome thwacked him on the arm.

"Be nice! I missed you," she said. He softened a bit at that, and nodded.

"I missed you too, I guess," he said. After a pause, he said, "What happened with Rokuro today?" Kagome blinked.

"How do you know about that already? Were you following us?!"

"No! Geez, woman, I'm not a creep. Word gets around, especially to Sesshomaru." Kagome grinned at him.

"Oh? You're using his actual name now? Does that mean you guys are getting along better?" Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head and he set her a glare that made her giggle. She had the distinct feeling she'd found something out he didn't want anyone to know.

"No," Inuyasha growled out, "And answer my question, what happened?"

"Kunko-she sold me that sword-she read Rokuro's palm. Then she went all weird and it started raining and she was speaking in this creepy voice. Something about people falling and a demon to end all demons."

"Naraku?"

"No, I don't think so. I couldn't make sense of it. Rokuro's trying though." Inuyasha grunted, somewhat pleased. Kagome suddenly thought of why she needed to talk to him, and grew nervous. Inuyasha, sensing her tension, watched her curiously.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly, "I have a favor I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out the Jewel pouch. She pulled it open, ignoring Inuyasha's gasp, and turned the Shikon Jewel out into her hand. She held it up.

"I know I owe you the Jewel," she said, "You helped me figure out who killed my dad and held up your end of the deal. But I need to hold onto it for just a little longer. Is that okay?" She looked up to him and found him staring, shocked, at the Jewel. Quickly he recovered though, shaking his head and scoffing.

"Heh, I guess I can deal with that," he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Something was off.

"What?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha, did you forget I was going to give you the Jewel?" she asked. Inuyasha stiffened.

"N-No! I was just being patient, and you should be grateful because I don't do that very often." Kagome tucked the jewel away again.

"You DID forget! Well now I guess I'll just have to keep it, since it's so unimportant to you."

"What? Hey, no fair! No take-backsies!" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Take-backsies? What are you, five?" she teased. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, then shut it and looked away.

"Just forget it," he said, "I don't want the fucking Jewel anyway." That genuinely surprised Kagome, and she put her hands back in her lap, leaning towards him.

"Why not?" she asked, "I thought you wanted to become a full demon." Inuyasha looked down at his claws, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I do!" he said. Kagome coaxed him to speak further.

"But…?"

"I can figure out how to become a full demon myself! So just let it go, okay?" Kagome obliged, smiling a little to try and put him at ease.

"I was worried when I saw you at the station today," she admitted. Inuyasha seemed confused, wrinkling his nose up and knitting his brows together.

"What?" he asked.

"I was worried that you were mad at me, because you wouldn't talk to me," she said. Inuyasha shook his head vehemently, and answered as if she were crazy.

"Why the hell would you think that? I didn't talk to you because you said you-" he cut himself off suddenly, glaring down at the roof.

"I...said what?" Kagome asked. He grunted. Then she remembered.

"Oh...at the battle I said...that I hated you," she said. Inuyasha nodded. Leaning in, she grabbed his hand, making him stiffen.

"Inuyasha I don't hate you." When he didn't respond she squeezed his hand. She needed him to understand. He looked at her, unsure of her words.

"I don't hate you," she repeated slowly, her eyes wide. He found himself transfixed by them. He couldn't look away if he wanted to.

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry I didn't write to you," she said, the words suddenly flooding out of her, "I was too scared you wouldn't want to hear from me. I wanted to tell you that I was wrong, I didn't hate you. And that I was sorry I ever said it-I wasn't myself. And most of all I wanted to tell you what happened at the battle. Kikyo stayed behind to seal Naraku in the Jewel. She was purified by it. She doesn't hate you anymore either. I know that you...you felt-" Inuyasha came to his senses and jerked his hand away. The roughness of his movement made Kagome feel like crying. Inuyasha smelled her threatening tears and jumped into speaking.

"No, Kagome don't cry! Ah, dammit. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry-" he grabbed her hand again, but this time she pulled it away.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she said, beating back the tears, "I know that you felt for Kikyo. I just wanted you to know that she felt the same way." She smiled at him, trying very much to make it genuine.

"...thanks…" Inuyasha said softly. It was probably the best she would get from him, but she wasn't angry. He was clearly shaken.

"Inuyasha, I'd like to spend more time together-I mean, you, me, Sango, and Rokuro. I don't know a lot of people here, and I consider you a friend," Kagome said. Inuyasha furrowed his brow, and Kagome's heart sank a little. Well, that was out.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. Immediately Kagome brightened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he replied. She grinned.

"Then you should come over tomorrow," she said, "I have to go to a meeting thing in the morning, but after that. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Council**

Kagome sat in a large room with Myoga, watching as youkai of all the clans filtered in and took their own seats. There was no table in the room, as she expected, but simply a circle of cushions on the floor for the important lords and ladies. It looked like something out of a feudal drama, but considering the elaborate robes worn by the youkai the setting was appropriate. Kagome, in a simple miko uniform, felt outdressed. She also felt crushingly young. All the demons looked older than her 17 years, and she knew them to be much older than they appeared. It didn't help that none of them spared her a glance-not even Sesshomaru, she noted with annoyance. She felt like a child that was supposed to be seen and not heard.

Seven youkai, not including Myoga, came into the room. Seven youkai for seven demon clans that made up the Sector. Kagome listed them in her head, practicing the names and titles so she wouldn't forget in any crucial moments. Sesshomaru, of course, was easy.

One. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Son of Toga the Inu no Taisho, and Inukimi the Viper Killer. Head of the House of the West. Bark is worse than his bite. The House of the West was currently the largest of the clans, though many of its demons were mundane folk and not warriors.

Two. Lord Menomaru of the Hyoga Clan. Moth demon and very powerful, though his father was once defeated by Sesshomaru's father. Hates Sesshomaru, by the way. According to Myoga, he was harshly against integration, and hated humans more than Sesshomaru. Duly noted. Only cared to lead demon warriors, so his clan was small but a formidable threat to the others.

Three. Lady Toran of the Panther Tribe. Panther youkai, obviously. Many other cat and fox type demons, however, allied with her tribe after the Floating City closed. Like Sesshomaru, she led one of the oldest and most respected groups. Her father, the Panther King, was also killed by the Inu no Taisho. Luckily, Lady Toran didn't hold a grudge.

Four. Princess Abi the Bird Master. Phoenix demon. She ruled over most of the winged demons, and was constantly bemoaning their inability to fly free beyond the city walls. Other than that, kept mostly to her own kind. Wasn't for or against integration, but thought humans were alright so long as they stayed out of her way.

Five. Celestial Empress Kaguya. Yes, she actually made people call her that. A demon that absorbed the power of a celestial being and was notoriously hard to kill. She'd been sealed away by a monk for some years, but managed to escape and obtain somewhat of a cult following among demons. Though she was powerful, few demons took her 'clan' seriously. She was a little bitter about it.

Six. Taigokumaru the Blind. Bat demon, literally blind. Most of his followers were some sort of vermin demon-rats, snakes, bats, etc. He was known to support integration, despite a shady past with humans that Myoga hadn't wanted to share with her.

Seven. Lord Shishinki of the Dead, new leader of the Poison Master Clan. Hell demon. Also fought Sesshomaru's dad. Kagome found herself wondering exactly how many enemies Inu no Taisho made in his lifetime. Lord Shishinki had once fought Sesshomaru, but it ended in a draw and neither demon could walk for weeks. They had a begrudging respect of each other, and now that Shishinki held a seat in this council he could be considered Sesshomaru's rival.

Kagome resisted the urge to grimace as she examined Shishinki's half-mask. Apparently half of his face had been horribly disfigured by Sesshomaru's father and he wore the mask to keep others from running away in fear.

Beside Kagome, Myoga cleared his throat.

"Welcome, all," he said, "I'm glad you've agreed to meet with me today. As Councilman of Youkai-Human relations, I wanted to take this opportunity to introduce all of you to Lady Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Priestess and Spider Slayer."

Kagome flushed pink as all the demons bowed to her in varying levels of respect. She noticed Taigokumaru bowed the lowest, his forehead nearly touching the floor in front of him. Menomaru simply bobbed his head and examined his fingernails closely.

"I've called the top representatives of the ruling Council here today to meet Kagome and hear her account of what happened last year. You've heard this from myself and Lord Sesshomaru, but not from the human at the center of it. I-"

"Myoga, you flea, we know you just want to start that school up again," Menomaru interrupted. As soon as he spoke, it was like a communally held breath had been let out in the room. Everyone started talking at once.

"Let the girl talk, flutter boy-" Princess Abi started.

"Must you be so discourteous?" Taigokumaru asked, quietly exasperated.

"Why does it matter anyway? No human's gonna come back here unless they have a death wish," Shishinki said, though no one was listening to him.

"This is a waste of my time!" the 'Empress' declared.

"Enough with these petty arguments-" but Lady Toran was cut off by Menomaru.

"Tell that to Sesshomaru and his insect. None of our assistants are here, why does the House of the West get to control everything?"

"The House of the West does not control," Sesshomaru said coldly, "but if its members are the only ones who fulfill their council duties I suppose it might appear that way."

"Hold on, Sesshomaru, that's not fair," Abi snapped.

"This is exactly what I mean by petty," Toran growled.

"Geez, is it always like this?' Shishinki grumbled.

"Once we were a proud group, and now we are reduced to squabbling like children," Taigokumaru lamented.

Myoga tried to speak up and restore order, but the strong demons-daiyoukai all of them-continued to shout over him. After a minute he gave Kagome an apologetic look. Kagome just stared at the fiasco. She hadn't imagined the main governing force of the Youkai sector could act like this. And this wasn't even all of them. Each had multiple council assistants who dealt with lesser matters. Something told her they weren't any better. No wonder the Sector was stuck in some weird fusion of the Feudal and modern eras.

Kagome steeled herself, thinking that this was quite possibly a dumb move. Hopefully Sesshomaru would stand up for her if things went south. Then, abruptly, she stood, her miko robes rustling softly.

"Hey!" she shouted, as loud as she could. The shout carried through the room, causing all of the demons to pause. Silence fell upon them. Kagome took a deep breath, clasping her hands behind her so no one could see they were shaking. Quickly, she gave a short bow and addressed the group.

"Lords and Ladies. Princess. Empress," she said, trying to remember all the titles, "I am here to share my story with you. I know...that not all of you like me or like humans, and that's okay, you don't have to. But this story isn't about humans, it's about a demon who posed a threat to all of you. So, I think it would be good for you to listen, to make sure something like this never happens again."

Lady Toran spoke, asking: "But you support integration, don't you? Isn't that why you came to our city?" Her voice wasn't confrontational, but her shrewd eyes suggested she would accept nothing but the truth. Kagome nodded, and the room shifted uncomfortably.

"I do support integration. But this meeting isn't about integration, this is about how a legendary serial killer infiltrated the highest ranks of _your_ council." The barb clearly stung, and the demons were split between looking offended and ashamed. Beside her, she thought she heard Myoga whisper a triumphant 'yes!' under his breath. Taigokumaru leaned forward.

"That is true enough," he said. Kagome met his cloudy eyes, and had the odd feeling that despite being blind he could see her perfectly well. He continued:

"Please, Priestess, tell us what you have come to say." Kagome nodded, then remembered he couldn't see.

"Thank you sir," she said. She sat again, settling herself on the cushion in an uncomfortably silent room. Then, placing her hands on her bent legs, she began.

"I am the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, who lived five hundred years ago." Several demons nodded, and Kagome realized they actually _remembered_ five hundred years ago. Refusing to let herself be thrown, she continued:

"In my previous life, I was tricked by Naraku into betraying Inuyasha, the half demon and Lord Sesshomaru's brother. Oh! Half brother-sorry Sesshomaru." To her surprise, she found several of the demons smirking. Not at her, but at Sesshomaru. They seemed to enjoy his embarrassment at having a secret half human brother. Considering he was impeccable in every other way, she supposed it would be utterly satisfying to find an imperfection after hundreds of years.

"Naraku was created from the human Onigumo. He gave himself up to be devoured by demons because he lusted after Kikyo." She couldn't bring herself to say 'me' right then. It felt almost like a lie. She referred to Kikyo as herself because they shared a soul and she wanted to seem knowledgeable, but Kikyo's memories weren't hers.

"This lust persisted in his demon form, and when he saw Kikyo again he went after her. Um...Sesshomaru brought her back to life to release Inuyasha from his seal. Well, sort of. They got part of her soul-my soul-and sealed it in an enchanted vessel that looked like her."

This was clearly a revelation for some people in the circle, though Toran was notably not disturbed. Kagome couldn't tell if that was because she knew, or because she had an especially good poker face. She thought they might start arguing again, but instead they remained silent and let her continue her story.

"After the vessel released Inuyasha, he couldn't bear to kill her. So he brought her here and hid with her. Then, about thirty years ago, he felt safe enough to bring her out of hiding with him without Sesshomaru's knowledge. That's why Naraku was killing back then. He was torturing demons who might know something about this new Kikyo."

She paused again, looking around the circle. Still they did not stop her-for questions or outbursts or anything else-and she went on.

"Then when I came as part of the education program-not knowing about the jewel or Kikyo or any of it-he thought he'd found her again. We look the same, she and I. That's why Ina was killed, because she was looking after us at the dorm. I'm sorry Lady Toran, I know she was part of your clan." Toran nodded.

"He attacked me, but Inuyasha rescued me by chance. We started looking for information and managed to find enough to understand what had happened. We were going to ask the last brother of the Poison Master Clan for more details about the Spider King's death, but it turns out Naraku had killed the actual brother and taken his place before the Sector was even built."

Kagome noticed that Shishinki was now sitting with clenched fists. She could tell he was angry, but wasn't sure if he was mad at her or at Naraku for lying all those years. She hoped it was the latter.

"We prepared to battle Naraku, because he not only killed Kikyo, but deceived Inuyasha, murdered countless demons, and...killed my father. That was when I met Kikyo's vessel. She gave me the half of the Shikon Jewel in her possession to join with mine and my soul reclaimed the part held in the vessel. But when we fought Naraku, the only way to defeat him was to seal him away with that part of my soul in the Jewel. That's how the two halves were rejoined. If we hadn't sealed him away...Naraku would have killed me and taken the jewel."

The gravity of that statement was not lost on the council of demons. All of them, even Menomaru, had grave looks on their faces.

"That's it, I guess," Kagome finished, "...Any questions?" She felt silly for saying that, like a teacher in front of her class.

"After that, why would you think integration is a good idea?" Shishinki asked. Kagome wasn't sure if he meant to mock her, but it felt like it and she scowled.

"Even though his tone is childish," Toran said, glaring at Shishinki, "the Lord does have a point. All of this misery was caused by a human who merged with demons. Is that not what integration would encourage?" Kagome shook her head vehemently.

"No! I mean...it is possible. But just because something is possible doesn't mean it's inevitable-or even probable. Humans suck, trust me, I know. But most aren't like Onigumo. And most demons aren't like Naraku. I know we can live together in peace. I came to the city to prove that."

When none of the demons responded, Kagome felt she had to say something more. She needed to convince them-or at least start to sway them her way.

"After everything that's happened to me-in my past life and this one-I should hate demons. But I don't. I can't."

Pink again with embarrassment, Kagome looked down at the floor. Beside her, Myoga spoke up.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I believe you may take a break now, if you wish. I'll see you outside in a moment." Kagome nodded, thankful to Myoga for saving her. She stood and left the room, walking down the hall a few paces before leaning heavily on the wall. She found she was shaking a little. She wasn't sure if it was from reliving the memories of last year, or standing up to the doubtful group of demons on integration. She hoped she did a good job, although she didn't feel like it. When Myoga joined her in the hall, it was the first question she asked.

"You were wonderful, Kagome," he said, smiling at her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm ready to go now," she said, "Do I need to talk to them again?" Myoga shook his head. He informed the council, and then escorted her back to his house where Rokuro and Sango were playing a game of chess and waiting to hear what happened with the big bad demons. Kagome was glad to change out of the miko robes and back into some normal clothing. It made her feel like herself again.

For the first time since she'd known him, Kagome let Inuyasha in by the front door. When she opened the door to see him, he seemed as nervous as she was. She supposed that was only natural, considering he'd spent a couple hundred years sneaking around the city undetected. He put his hands in his pockets, then took them out and scratched the back of his neck, then crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders.

"Hey," Kagome said.

"Hi," he replied.

"Um, come in," she said, stepping out of the way. Inuyasha walked through the door, examining his new surroundings. His ears flicked back and forth quickly, just like his eyes.

"How was your meeting?" he asked.

"Good. The other demons on the council really don't like your brother," she said. She started up the stairs. Rokuro and Sango were up there in the library. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I could'a told you that much," he said, "Doesn't help that he's been sulking around everywhere."

Kagome replied as they walked into the library, attracting the attention of Rokuro and Sango.

"Sulking? Why?" she asked.

"Who's sulking?" Rokuro added, then let out a disgruntled cry as Sango check-mated him.

"How are you so good at this?" he moaned. Sango smiled.

"It's basic battle strategy," she replied, starting to clean up the pieces.

"Inuyasha says Sesshomaru is sulking," Kagome explained to Rokuro. Rokuro grinned as Inuyasha stepped out from behind Kagome. He stood, and walked over, pulling Inuyasha into a hug.

"Okay-okay! Get off me," Inuyasha grumbled. Rokuro let Inuyasha shrug him off, laughing at the half demon's discomfort. Inuyasha grumbled, then exchanged a respectful nod with Sango.

Rokuro began resetting the chess pieces, and challenged Sango to another game, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to take a seat on the couch nearby. Inuyasha followed her there stiffly, made uncomfortable by the prospect of casual conversation. It occured to Kagome that most of their previous interactions had been due to some disaster, and for the purpose of solving a problem. Now they were just...talking.

"So why is Sesshomaru sulking?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. He leaned back into the couch, spreading his arms out along the top.

"He misses Rin," he said, as if Kagome understood the context. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow.

"Who's Rin? I remember you mentioned her to him once-well, more like goaded him," she said. Inuyasha opened his mouth, then paused and shut it. He shook his head.

"It's a long story. I never knew her, but Myoga told me about her. Apparently Sesshomaru got a soft spot for this kid way back, when I was under Kikyo's seal. He was after some youkai smith to make him a real demon sword, and the guy beat him up pretty bad. Rin tried to help him."

A small smile spread across Kagome's face as she listened to him speak.

"I can't imagine anyone beating Sesshomaru up," she said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Wish I'd seen it. Anyway, she got killed by some wolves." Kagome jerked her head back, startled.

"What?" she asked. Inuyasha held his hands up.

"No, no! Sesshomaru had this sword, the Tenseiga. It, ah, he explained it to me once but I don't remember. Basically it brought people back to life." Inuyasha said this casually, as if it were some everyday occurance. Kagome's mind, however, was reeling. Sango and Rokuro had stopped their game, and were now listening intently.

"He has a sword that revives people?" Rokuro asked.

"Had," Inuyasha replied irritably, "He had a sword. It got lost in the scramble to get here before the Sector closed." Sango frowned.

"How do you lose a sword?" she asked, her voice obnoxiously flat. Inuyasha threw his arms up.

"I don't know, it wasn't mine!" He then leaned back, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

"So he used the sword to bring the girl, Rin, back to life?" Kagome asked, prodding him back to his story. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. She didn't have any family, so she followed him around. Grew up with him and Jaken. Damn idiot misses her, but he'd never admit it," he replied. Inuyasha was staring at the floor ahead of him, eyebrows furrowed. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru wasn't the only one missing a woman long dead.

"How did she die?" Kagome asked. She tried to be gentle, but the question didn't seem to phase Inuyasha in the least. He shrugged and responded immediately.

"She got old. He protected her and all, and she turned into an old lady. Like I said, I never knew her." Kagome blinked. She wasn't quite expecting that answer. It didn't seem fair, Sesshomaru saving this girl and then having to watch her die of old age. Inuyasha had asked him once why he had 'never laid a hand on her'. If Sesshomaru had some feelings for Rin, did she have the same feelings for him? But the relationship between a demon and a human would surely be doomed. _That_ thought hit a little too close to home.

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued, "Karin brought all that shit back up. Fluffy's just gotta get over it again." Kagome frowned.

"Karin?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, she's a reincarnation of Rin," he said.

He looked at the humans around him, eyes shifting from one startled face to another. He frowned.

"You guys seriously didn't figure that out? Thought she would've told you by now," he remarked. Kagome shook her head.

"No. What? No, she did not tell us. How is that possible?" she accused.

"You're a reincarnation of Kikyo!" Inuyasha replied in defense. Kagome sat back, looking to Sango and Rokuro.

"So, basically, Sesshomaru likes Karin?" Rokuro mused slowly. He raised his eyebrows and turned his mouth down in a 'not bad' expression. Sango shook her head, bristling.

"That's ridiculous. They barely know each other. And she's just sixteen-she was fifteen when they met!"

Kagome found herself looking at Inuyasha in response to Sango's protective outburst. He wasn't paying attention to her, and just shrugged at Sango's concern.

"He wouldn't do anything. He's a stuck up demon lord, he'd never get with a human. Even if it was just sex." At that, Sango made to jump up from her chair. Rokuro's hand on her arm was all that stopped her from throttling the oblivious half-demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, shrill. She'd never heard someone mention _sex_ so suddenly and casually. Among her school friends, it was a whispered word steeped in giggles and distant possibilities. With her mother, it was was hesitantly explained in a stammering conversation about periods, boys, and what men and women did together in bed. But Inuyasha just blurted it out like it was no big deal. Like it was just something people did.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head at Kagome's shriek and he glared at her.

"Geez! All I said was he wouldn't ever be with her. Sango's right, she's too young," he said. That seemed to soothe Sango, and Rokuro pulled his hand away from her arm.

"It does bring up an interesting question though," Rokuro said, "Whether or not a human and a demon can fall in love. Clearly-" gesturing to Inuyasha "-they can reproduce together, so the biology can't be too far off." Kagome turned a little pink at the sudden intrusive thought of Inuyasha's parents _reproducing_. Sango dropped her face into her hand, avoiding the conversation around her entirely.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Please. Demons don't _love_ anybody. Sex is sex and mating is for protection against enemies."

There was a moment of silence in the room as his words sank in. Kagome realized she'd never really considered demon sex before. She thought that was probably a good thing. She knew about mating of course-it was like human marriages. But love? She'd always assumed love was part of it for demons as much as it was for humans.

"Do you really think that, Inuyasha?" Rokuro asked. He didn't seem shocked, simply thoughtful. How he could casually discuss this topic was beyond Kagome. Inuyasha paused, considering his own words. Typical of him to speak first and think later.

"Well, yeah," he said.

Her next words were out of Kagome's mouth before she could stop herself.

"So did you love Kikyo?"

Shit. Inuyasha must be rubbing off on her. The question took him by surprise, and he looked a little like she'd slapped him. Then he blinked and the general grumpy expression was back.

"I'm not a full demon," he muttered. It was an evasive answer, and Kagome was happy to let it go at that, but Rokuro had other ideas.

"So you _did_ love her?" he pressed. Inuyasha replied with a bit of a growl in his throat.

"It was complicated," he said. Rokuro raised his eyebrows, grinning. He glanced at Kagome before asking his next question.

"Then did you guys ever…" he trailed off, letting everyone else fill in the blank. Kagome's eyes widened and she flushed red. Suddenly she was picturing Inuyasha and Kikyo...oh dear. Sango slapped Rokuro's arm lightly, a disapproving scowl on her face. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, his brows drawn together angrily and his mouth slightly open. Their eyes met, and they both looked away. Then Inuyasha glared at Rokuro. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head violently.

"Hell no! She was a priestess! And human. And then dead for hundreds of years. And what kinda thing is that to ask anyway? Perv. You're supposed to be a monk," he accused. Kagome let out a small sigh. Of relief she supposed, though she wasn't sure why. In Inuyasha's words, sex was sex, right? Even if he and Kikyo had been together, it wouldn't have been that important to him.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Inuyasha grumbled. Embarrassment was catching up to him quickly. Sango nodded, glaring at Rokuro. Kagome stood, happy for the opportunity to change the subject.

"I want to show you my archery. I'm way better than I was before," she said.

Later, Rokuro and Kagome watched Sango and Inuyasha spar in the gym. Although, gym was probably a strange word for it. It was built like a traditional dojo, but with a combination of workout equipment and weapons lining the walls. Free weights hung next to fukia darts, and colored bands stood out alongside dulled sword sheaths. A coil of thick rope sat in the corner of the room, below a rack of shuriken. Inuyasha and Sango danced back and forth in the center of the room, Inuyasha fighting with his claws and Sango with a tall staff.

Inuyasha swept a foot out, but Sango jumped over the attempt to trip her. Moving quickly, Inuyasha lunged at her with one hand. His speed took her by surprise and she stumbled back, throwing the staff up and knocking his hand away at the last minute. Inuyasha stepped back and the two circled each other, watching for an opening. Both were sweaty and bruised, and both were thoroughly enjoying it.

Kagome and Rokuro sat on the floor by the far wall, eyes following the fighting pair back and forth. Kagome held the bow she'd used before, tapping the leather-bound handle with two fingers in an uneven beat.

"Kagome," Rokuro said, like he wanted to ask her something. Something she wouldn't like. She stopped tapping her fingers and looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"You know I like Sango," he said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah…" She didn't like where this was going.

"And now I know you like Inuyasha," he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Rokuro grinned at her, as if daring her to disagree.

"You were pretty interested in his past love life," he said. Kagome glanced to Inuyasha, suddenly remembering his hanyou hearing. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. She turned her attention back to Rokuro. She considered hitting him with the bow-lightly, of course-but that would certainly draw Sango and Inuyasha's attention.

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you do," she said. Rokuro put his hand out, and she took it.

"Deal," he said, utterly pleased with himself.

Sango and Inuyasha's sparring ended abruptly when Inuyasha's clawed hand went straight through the polished hardwood floor. Kagome jumped up, dropping her bow and running over to the hanyou. He was roughly pulling his hand from the hole in the floor. His skin caught on the sharp edges of the wood and suddenly he was bleeding.

"Stop-stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome commanded. Something in her voice made him listen (for once!) and he let her wrap his bleeding hand in her sweater. The sweater would be ruined, of course, but she didn't care.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. There's a first aid kit there," Kagome said.

"We'll tell Myoga," Rokuro said quickly, grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her towards the stairs to Myoga's office. He winked at Kagome as he passed her, and she hoped the heat in her cheeks wasn't an obvious blush. Suddenly on the receiving end of some cupid-playing antics, she felt a bit bad for abandoning Rokuro with Sango before. Not bad enough to keep her from doing it again, of course. Pushing those thoughts away, she tried to help Inuyasha up. He, as always, shrugged off her help and started walking confidently towards the kitchen-before he realized he had no idea where the kitchen was. With a muffled laugh, Kagome led the way.

A few minutes later they leaned over the sink, Kagome examining Inuyasha's hand for splinters and serious cuts.

"It'll be fine, just leave it alone," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome glared at him.

"Let me help you. And why did you have to put your fist through the floor? Now poor Myoga will have to replace it. Hardwood's expensive, you know!" She brandished a pair of tweezers, spotting a particularly small splinter in his knuckle.

"Sesshomaru pays him well-ouch! Don't dig around in there, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Got it!" Kagome said, dropping the tiny scrap of wood into the sink. She turned his hand over in hers, leaning in a little to make sure she wasn't missing anything. She wasn't sure if demons could get infections, but she knew Inuyasha hadn't had a tetanus shot in...ever. Then she reached into the first aid kit on the counter and pulled out some bandaids. Inuyasha protested, but she managed to stick them on with some antibiotic cream before he could snatch his hand away from her.

Inuyasha scratched at his hand, between the bandaids, as Kagome packed the first aid kit back up. She looked up, to find him watching her with a strange expression.

"What?" she asked. He blinked.

"What?" he replied. Kagome put a hand on her hip.

"You were giving me a weird look," she said.

"What? No I wasn't," Inuyasha said. Kagome narrowed her eyes, but he didn't give in. She turned her attention back to the first aid kit and finished packing it up. As she returned it to the right cabinet, she worked up the courage to bring Kikyo up again. She shut the cabinet and turned to see Inuyasha. Then she made herself speak before she chickened out.

"I'm sorry I asked you about Kikyo. I shouldn't have done that in front of Rokuro and Sango," she said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's okay," he said, but not in a convincing way. He was still scratching at his hand. The band aids probably itched. Kagome stepped closer to him, and realized her breaths were quick and shallow. She tried to breathe slower, and felt a wave of calm pass over her.

"I didn't mean for Rokuro to ask if you and she had ever...you know. You know?"

"We didn't," Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome reached out, then stopped herself. She curled her fingers back into her palm, then dropped her hand and tapped it against her leg.

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just that...it's none of my business. I'm just her reincarnation, that doesn't mean I have to know everything about her relationship with you," Kagome said. The selfish part of her wanted him to say no, that he'd tell her anything she wanted to know. In the pause before Inuyasha's reply, she berated herself for liking him. It wasn't smart, and she always thought she was a smart girl. Apparently even smart girls can be stupid when it comes to boys.

"Thank you," was all Inuyasha said in reply. Surprising Kagome, he reached out and put a hand on her head. Then he patted her twice, and pulled his hand away again, his face very serious. Kagome couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"What was that?" she asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms, scowling at her.

"I-whatever!" he said, "I was trying to be nice." He made to stomp out of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, wait! It was nice, just-hey, stop!" Kagome caught up with him, bumping her shoulder against his. He glanced down at her, confused.

"I just wasn't expecting you to pet me. What, is that a sign of affection for inu youkai?" she asked. Inuyasha scoffed.

" _No_. We're not actually dogs, you know."

"Well, I've only met you and Sesshomaru! How am I supposed to know dog demon manners?"

"We don't sniff each other's butts, if that's what you're thinking! Damn you humans, always with the weird assumptions," Inuyasha grumbled. But he smirked a little at her, and she could tell he wasn't too offended. She smiled. They started to walk slowly down the hallway.

"Anyway," Inyasha continued, "Let's never talk about _sex_ ever again. Subject is off the table-make sure Rokuro knows that. Such a perv."

"Agreed," Kagome said.

"And no more talk about Sesshomaru and Rin," Inuyasha added.

"Definitely," Kagome replied. She was more than happy to stay away from the subject of relationships. Better to stick to combat skills and Sesshomaru's pompous attitude. Speaking of-

"Has Sesshomaru said anything to you about integration?" Kagome asked. After she left the council earlier, she realized she didn't know where Sesshomaru stood on the matter. Myoga obviously supported it, but Sesshomaru was lukewarm on humans. Inuyasha frowned.

"No, he hasn't said anything," he said. Kagome hmm'd. When she didn't speak further, Inuyasha asked her:

"You want the Sector open to humans, right?" He had fixed her in a tense gaze, and she couldn't make out what he was feeling. She nodded. When that didn't seem enough of an answer she said:

"I'm human, and I want to be here." A smile flicked across Inuyasha's lips before he caught himself and resumed a hearty scowl.

"Heh, figures. You're the weirdest human I've ever met," he retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking," she replied. Then she took off down the hall before he could think of a comeback. He shouted in annoyance, then ran after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Bird Clan Festival**

Myoga asked Kagome to meet him in his office the next afternoon. She was nervous as she sat in a leather chair by one of his bookcases and waited. He was out, speaking with Lord Sesshomaru and several lower council assistants. Kagome thought about the splintery hole in his gym floor and felt bad. Hopefully he hadn't called her up to scold her for it. _It was Inuyasha's fault_ , she thought defiantly to herself, _he has no self control_.

When Myoga entered the office, however, he did not seem annoyed in the least. Rather, he seemed a little anxious. His hands clasped over each other of their own accord, and his eyebrows were raised in an enduring expression of surprise.

"Ah, Lady Kagome!" He said as he entered. Kagome expected him to shut the door behind him, but Rokuro and Sango walked in instead.

Myoga made his way to his desk and seated himself behind it. He shuffled a few papers on the desk, then looked up to Kagome, who had stood.

"Please, come sit here," he said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Sango and Rokuro stayed by the door. Kagome felt strange about them standing there silently. They were her friends, not her servants. She found Myoga treated them that way though, perhaps because he was the servant to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. Like always, Myoga spoke only to Kagome, letting the others hover and listen.

"You seem to be adjusting well," he said. Kagome nodded.

"I think so. I've only been here for a few days, though. I don't feel as if I've done much of anything."

"There's time for that," Myoga said. He opened a drawer on his desk and retrieved a letter, handing it over to Kagome. It was addressed to her, but she found it had already been opened. When she looked up to Myoga suspiciously he simply said:

"A precaution."

Kagome didn't like that he had opened her mail, but flipped the envelope open and pulled out the letter anyway. When she unfolded the letter, her eyes widened.

"This is from the Prime Minister," she said.

"Yes. He extends his gratitude for your taking on the role of the Shikon Priestess," Myoga replied. Kagome frowned.

"But?" she asked. Myoga nodded.

"He wonders about the responsibility of the Shikon Priestess to defend humans against demons that wish to harm them."

Kagome put the letter down, disappointed.

"So he doesn't want the sector to be open to humans." After a slight hesitation, Myoga nodded.

"He does not want things to change, I believe. In politics, stagnation is usually beneficial to those who hold high positions," he said.

Myoga picked the letter back up and put it in his desk again.

"That is not, actually, the reason I wanted to talk to you today. Though it is related." Kagome leaned in, waiting for him to continue.

"As you've experienced, the clan leaders that make up the council are hesitant to consider integration. Especially after last year, they're convinced only conflict can arise from humans and demons interacting. That's how it was in the old days, too."

"But they're wrong," Kagome interjected.

"Right," Myoga said, "And we have to show them, not tell them." Kagome nodded. Trying to argue would do no good, the council had to change their minds by seeing what demons and humans could do together.

"Princess Abi's Bird Clan is holding a festival in the upper neighborhoods in two days. It celebrates Abi's rise to power. I'd like you to make an appearance there," Myoga said. Kagome thought back to the last festival appearance she made. It had ended with some jerk calling her a bitch. She wasn't entirely sure this would end any differently.

"Rokuro and Sango will be with you, of course," Myoga coaxed. He seemed to think she was worried for her safety. She wouldn't have come to the Sector in the first place if she felt unsafe.

"What do you want me to do there?" she asked. Myoga frowned a little.

"Nothing in particular. Just enjoy the festivities. Be your charming self," he replied. When he saw Kagome wasn't convinced, he leaned in.

"Lady Kagome, if we want to convince the leaders of the clans, the only way to do it is through their people. If Princess Abi's people accept you, so will she. Other clans will see that. The education program swayed some demons towards integration, but only those demons who came forward to learn. With you here, we can reach demons that would never dream of understanding humans."

What Myoga was saying made sense. And despite her nerves, the thought of seeing a demon festival first had was tempting. Kagome nodded.

"I'll go," she said. Myoga smiled, which turned a little sour when she added: "But I want Inuyasha to be there with me too."

"Of course, but...well, Inuyasha can be a little divisive," Myoga said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, he's my friend. If he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to, but I want to ask him at least." Myoga obviously didn't like it, but after a minute he acquiesced.

"He'll be good protection," he said. Kagome was about to say something rude in return, then stopped and realized how annoyed she was with Myoga. She didn't like that he opened her mail, she didn't like how he was treating her friends, and she didn't like that he was pushing her into this festival. It felt like he was using her. In fact, it felt exactly how the mayor had been using her.

Frustration buzzing loudly around her head, she said a quick goodbye and left Myoga's office. Sango and Rokuro followed, and found they had to jog to catch up with Kagome's angry powerwalk.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome whirled on her, then clenched her fists to keep from shouting. Sango didn't mean any harm, it would be childish to take eh anger out on her.

"I'm just-!" she stopped suddenly. It felt pathetic to say she just wanted to be left alone. She shouldn't have come to the Sector if she felt like being left alone. She knew that wasn't what Myoga asked her here for.

"I'm just tired," she said, "I think I need some time to rest." Rokuro and Sango stared at her in silence, and she knew they didn't believe her. She felt hot under their scrutiny, and uncomfortable. But then Sango nodded.

"Okay," she said, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. She was pretending everything was fine. Rokuro followed her lead.

"We'll go practice staffwork, right Sango?" he suggested. And so they went.

Sighing, Kagome closed her bedroom door softly behind her. Her anger had faded quickly when her friends left, and turned into a heavy sulk. She felt sorry for herself, and sorry for her behavior, and guilty for her own self-pity. She had assumed things would be easier in the Sector, that she would know her place. Instead she was just as lost as she was before, and it was a bitter disappointment. At least her family was safe now, she thought to herself. Some small comfort in that.

Kagome retrieved her notebook from the floor and sat down in her bed. It had fallen spine-up, and now had a few bent pages. Kagome smoothed the pages out, then flipped to the beginning of the journal. Her title mocked her, alone on the first page. She began to sigh again, then caught herself.

"Geez Kagome, why so glum? You used to be a happy girl," she wondered aloud. A memory came back to her in the sudden way memories often do. Her grandfather had told her once that the Shikon Jewel brought great power, but at a cost. Anyone who came in contact with it suffered enduring tragedy. Kikyo certainly had suffered tragedies-was still suffering. She endured in the Jewel itself, sealed away with Naraku. Would Kagome meet a similar fate if she kept the Jewel? What if she had given it to Inuyasha? He would then be the unhappy one.

Kagome looked down to her journal, and picked up a pen. For the first time in awhile, she was feeling inspired. Trying not to get too excited, she put pen to paper and started to write.

 _I don't know much about Kikyo. She was the me before me, my 'pre'-incarnation. I know that she loved Inuyasha. I know that she hated him in her dying moments. I felt that hatred so strongly when her fractured soul joined mine, but now I can't seem to recall the exact sensation. I'm not sure I could ever hate Inuyasha._

 _But I was talking about Kikyo. Sometimes I like to imagine her life, who she was before she guarded the Jewel. I imagine she was kind, and quiet in a strong way. I imagine she was smarter than she thought she ever could be. I imagine the Jewel made her feel trapped. It's made me feel trapped. It's not good to say so, I know it is my responsibility, but it's the truth. I could never give it away though, because I don't want anyone else to feel how I do now. That thought makes me feel better. Makes me feel worthy of being the Shikon Priestess._

 _I don't think Kikyo felt worthy. I understand that. She was only eighteen when she died, a year older than me. People didn't live very long back then, but her death was so violent and sudden it was still a tragedy. I don't want to die like that. Is that a selfish thing to say? I can't decide._

 _There are many things I can't decide. I wanted to write an account of how I found the jewel and how we fought Naraku, but most people know about that already. It's not a hard story to understand. And lately it seems less important, because important things should be hard to understand. Like how Kikyo could both love and hate Inuyasha in the hundreds of years her soul resided in a clay vessel. Like how a human and a demon could ever love each other-enough to bring a half demon into the world-when they're supposed to hate each other._

 _Love and hate. They're opposites, but always seem to appear together. I hope that one day, love can exist without hate. I think that would be a nice world to live in._

Kagome put her pen down. It was only a page of musings, but it felt good to write again. She closed the journal and placed it in a drawer of her nightstand.

Inuyasha begrudgingly agreed to go to the festival with them. He had protested at first, but Kagome glared at him when he tried to refuse her offer and he shut up about the crowds and the smell.

"Fine, fine. I'll go! Geez woman, didn't think you were that scared of being out around demons," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared! I can take care of myself. I want you to come because you're my friend, Inuyasha. You know what friends are, right?" she said. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Of course I do, wench," he grumbled. He seemed to grumble through the next day and a half, and was still grumbling when they walked up the street towards the upper neighborhoods where the flying demons lived.

Kagome had dressed in her miko outfit for the occasion, and Inuyasha was wearing his robe of the fire rat. Rokuro was in purple monk robes and Sango had donned a pretty kimono. It was slightly modified, with slits up either side and leggings beneath for ease of movement. A staff was strapped across her back and a sword at her waist. Kagome suspected she had a dagger or two stowed in her skirt and boots.

Kagome felt lighter than she had as they scaled the gradual hill before them. She'd written a page and a half of thoughtful drabbles that morning, and it had freed her up to enjoy herself. When they turned a corner and saw the festival decorations, she gasped. Colorful cloths were hung on string between the buildings and across the street. Below the hanging cloths, wooden stalls hosted vendors and attractions like any traditional festival would have. Games, food, souvenirs, and crafts, all sold by feathered demons of the Bird Tribe. The street was already bustling with other demons, from the Bird Tribe and beyond. Kagome noticed clan symbols on many demons' kimonos, worked into colorful designs. Lanterns with cut-out scenes of birds and battles dotted her vision, lighting the street with an orange glow. Evening was starting to fall, the sun setting behind the buildings and enhancing the magic of the place.

Kagome glanced to her friends, who had similar awe-struck expressions. Even Inuyasha looked impressed, a little smile tugging the corner of his mouth upwards. Then he caught her looking and affixed a firm scowl on his face. Kagome smiled.

"Let's go have fun," she said.

As they approached the edge of the festivities, demons stopped what they were doing to examine the Shikon Priestess and her friends. Kagome was struck with the thought that a miko's robes were once a threat to many of these people. She started to feel less sure of herself, and it must have showed, because Sango stepped forward and brushed their arms together.

"You can do this," she said softly. Kagome gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she replied. When she turned her attention back to the crowd of demons, their heads turning her way as she walked past, she saw only curiosity among them.

The scent and sound of cooking meat wafted past, and Kagome spied a food cart ahead.

"I'm hungry," she declared, and walked towards the cart. Inuyasha, dog-like in the face of food, was right on her heels.

It didn't take long for Kagome to start enjoying herself. The streets were crowded now, and she was glad for the anonymity of a crowd. The demons' gazes would linger on her for a moment, of course, and then her pink cheeks and wide smile would disarm any suspicions they held. They might stare for a second longer, then involuntarily smile and move on from the sight. Just her presence, in its youthful joy, left any observer better than they came to it.

Even Inuyasha was incapable of resisting Kagome's innate charm. He felt drunk on it, happier than he'd been...ever. And they hadn't even stopped by any of the sake stands.

When Kagome put a hand on his elbow, pulling him towards a ring toss game, he felt her warmth spreading through him. It started in his arm and flooded outward, making his heart clench with the unexpected joy. He found himself smiling without cause or control as he trailed behind his...friend? Friend. She'd called him that before, and he'd shrugged it off at the time. He'd never had a friend before, wasn't even sure what it entailed. And he would gladly be friends with Kagome. A twinge of denial in response to that thought surprised him. If not friends, what did he want to be to her?

Kagome tried the ring game, but her tosses were too soft to win any major points. She took the loss in stride, and paid for another round of rings to try again. But instead of tossing a second round, she turned to Inuyasha and pressed the rings into his hands.

"You try!" she said, her voice louder than normal to be heard above the crowd and music. Inuyasha's ears flicked towards her, a sign of surprise as much as a way to hear her better.

"What, me?" he said. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned him towards the game.

"Yes, you!" she replied.

Inuyasha very seriously lined up a throw, and then tossed a ring onto the peg with the highest point value. Kagome did an excited little dance beside him.

"You're good at this!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Inuyasha replied, ego inflated with her praise. She playfully hit his arm and gestured back to the pegs.

"Go on then," she challenged. And Inuyasha liked a challenge. He sunk ring after ring onto the same peg, causing the vendor running the stand to cross his arms and scowl.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted when his last ring stacked itself atop the rest.

"Pick your prize," the vendor grumbled. He gestured to a rack of wooden masks above the stand.

"Do you want one?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. It's not like he was going to wear one. She examined the row of masks carefully, and then nodded. Reaching up, she selected a white cat mask with red ears and whiskers. Slipping it on, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Meow!" she joked, then raised the mask to rest on her hair instead of covering her face.

"A cat and a dog," Rokuro said, approaching from behind them. He and Sango had stopped to play a shooting game. Judging by the grin on Sango's face and the candy she was munching on, she had won.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Rokuro's comment, but Kagome grinned.

"We should keep going up," she said, pointing up the hill, "That's where Princess Abi is. I'd like to say hi."

The neighborhoods where the bird clan lived were the highest in the city. It made sense, considering they were fliers. The highest point was Princess Abi's nest, a relatively simple home at the top of the road. Her house was on a ring of houses which surrounded a square. At the center of the square was a fountain, and tonight that fountain was surrounded by dancing couples. To the side, a band played traditional bird clan music. A raised stage had been set in front of Abi's house, and she sat on a cushion there with a group of her most trusted clan members. Servants brought her drinks and food, and she reveled in the celebration of her reign.

Kagome and friends skirted the edge of the dancers, and approached Abi's platform. As soon as Abi caught sight of Kagome's miko robes, she stood.

"Lady Kagome, welcome," she called. Kagome bowed low, and her friends followed suit. Even Inuyasha, who was feeling amiable, bowed in respect to the clan leader.

"Thank you," Kagome said, "I'm happy to be here."

"Come, sit with me," Abi said. She shooed away a couple of lesser demons next to her and settled back down on her cushion. Kagome glanced at her friends.

"We'll be here," Sango assured her. Still nervous at the invitation to sit with an unknown daiyoukai, Kagome walked up the steps of the platform and took a seat next to Princess Abi.

"Thank you, Princess," she said. Abi gestured to a servant, who brought over two drinks. Not wanting to be rude, Kagome accepted the cup. On the ground, Inuyasha tensed a little. It would be so easy to poison a drink.

Abi downed her drink in one long chug, then looked at Kagome expectantly. Kagome raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. Then she grimaced. The drink had no particular taste, but it burned her throat when she swallowed.

"Is this alcoholic?" she asked, feeling rather childish. Princess Abi laughed, which Kagome took as a yes. She took another sip and grimaced again. Perhaps if she just held the cup and didn't drink Abi wouldn't notice.

"What do you think of my people?" Princess Abi asked, suddenly changing the subject. She gestured out over the square and the dancers. They were mostly bird clan, with matching symbols on their clothing. Many were bird-like with feathers and beaks and claws, but just as many were more human-looking. Kagome was glad for the distraction and smiled as she watched a pair of young feather-headed children mimic the adults' dance. They were the first children she'd seen in the Sector. She remembered Myoga saying that few demons had been born since the Sector was created.

"I think they love you very much," she answered after a moment of observation. Princess Abi laughed loud and clear, throwing her head back and tossing her dark hair. When she looked back at Kagome, her red eyes fixed on Kagome's cup.

"Are you going to drink that?" she asked. She took Kagome's stunned silence as a no and took the cup from her, downing it quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended," she assured the shocked Kagome, "That Lord Sesshomaru might be obsessed with decorum and rank, but I'm not. Especially when I've been drinking such good sake."

"Princess Abi-"

"Please! Just Abi."

"-Abi, I've really been enjoying the festival."

"Good. It's nights like these that make the tedium of this place bearable," Abi said. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. She supposed that after hundreds of years one would find themselves in a routine. Beside her, Abi sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Is it true that humans have invented giant machines that allow them to fly?" she asked.

"You mean planes?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, _planes_. Like giant metal birds, people say. Even if our wings weren't clipped we'd have to share the sky with them. It used to be we didn't have to share the sky with anyone. It was our domain."

"Clipped wings?" Kagome asked.

"Metaphorically. We're not allowed to leave the sky above the city."

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied. Abi looked back down to her and narrowed her eyes, trying to decide if Kagome was lying. But she didn't see any dishonesty, just uncertainty, in the priestess's eyes.

"Why? It's not your fault," Abi said.

"But it is the fault of humans, right?" Kagome said, "And I am human." Abi laughed, though this time it was a bitter sound.

"Humans didn't force us to lock ourselves up here. That was our decision. I assumed it would be a temporary measure, but instead...well, here we are," she said. Kagome frowned a little, thinking deeply. She had always been told that youkai created the city because of humans, but Abi wasn't wrong.

"If…" Kagome said hesitantly, "If demons decided to join the city, can't they decide to leave it too?"

"Sure," Abi replied, "If they wanted to be attacked by every human military. When we sealed ourselves in here, an army was no match for me. Now, they have _planes_."

Kagome didn't reply and they sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes.

"I know Myoga wants us to leave the Sector," Abi said, "But I cannot risk the safety of my people by leading them out into a world where the skies are no longer our sanctuary."

"What did you say?" Kagome asked. Her chest had tightened. Leaving the Sector? That was what Myoga wanted? He hadn't said anything about it, only about opening the city to humans.

"I cannot support Myoga's plan to dissolve the Sector," Abi said mournfully, "Even if I hate how my people are trapped here."

Dazed, Kagome nodded.

"I..we understand," she said. Then she looked to her friends. They were watching her, concerned. Inuyasha's ears were trained on their conversation, and when she saw his face she could see he'd heard everything. She opened her mouth to excuse herself from Abi's platform, but was rudely interrupted by a loud bang.

Immediately the music stopped, and the dancers stumbled to stillness as the earth shook. Kagome scanned the surroundings for the source of the sound. For a moment all was still, and then a trail of smoke rose up over the buildings from somewhere down the hill. Another bang sounded, and a flash of fire could be seen from another spot down the hill. Again the ground shook, knocking some demons to their knees. Abi stood up, suddenly sober.

"Warriors!" she shouted, her voice ringing out over the crowd. That was all it took for the bubble of tension to burst. Demons started to scream and run, calling to family and friends. Some took to the air-the warriors-pulling their weapons and speeding towards the explosions. Inuyasha, ignoring all decorum, jumped onto the platform by Kagome's side.

"We have to get out of here," he said. Kagome nodded, but then stumbled and fell as a third explosion rocked the square. One of the houses near Abi's exploded in a fury of flames. Hot air washed over Kagome, and she heard screams as demons were thrown back from the building. When she looked towards the explosion, her gaze caught the two child demons that had been dancing moments ago. They were frozen in fear, cowering by a large beam that had fallen away from the exploded house. Beneath the beam, Kagome could make out a larger feathered form. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she let out a strangled cry. She scooted to the edge of the platform and jumped down, ignoring Inuyasha as he shouted and grabbed for her. She landed on her feet shakily, but started to run towards the children anyway. They were crying now, past the shock of the explosion but not the sight of a parent dead before them. Kagome reached them in seconds, skirting around the burning beam and feeling the heat through her clothes. She crouched down, reaching for the children.

"Come with me," she said. They stared at her dumbly, unable to move or think.

Kagome heard a loud crack, and looked up to the house nearest them. It was partially destroyed, and still burning from the nearby explosion. She watched as one of the beams in the roof shifted.

"Shit," she whispered, and reached out to grab the kids. They were light-they were bird demons, after all-but it was hard to fit both of them in her grasp. A louder crack sounded above her head, and she hauled them up into her arms and towards safety. They weren't going fast enough, she knew. Looking up, she saw the beam start to fall. She stopped, and hugged the children to her.

With a shout, Inuyasha grabbed all three of them, knocking them out of the way of the falling beam.

"You idiot!" he shouted at her.

"I couldn't leave them!" she shouted back. Growling, Inuyasha took the larger of the kids and hoisted her onto his back.

"We have to get down the hill," he said. Kagome held the smaller child-a boy with blue and green feathers instead of hair-close to her.

"Let's go," she said.

They ran for the street, hugging close to the houses to avoid the panicked mass at the center of the square. Kagome was glad the boy was light, and he hugged her tightly, making it easier to run with his added weight. Still, her lungs and her legs started to burn with the strain.

They made it to the street, turning the corner and nearling running into a large, imposing demon. Kagome started to apologize, and then saw the wicked looking crystal blade in the demon's hand, and the grey wings extending from his back. Pale skin and green hair shone in the orange light from the fires.

"Well, hello," Menomaru said. It was not a friendly greeting. Then Kagome noticed the blood on his blade's edge, and the fallen bird clan demon in front of him.

"You!" she shouted, accusingly. Menomaru laughed and raised his blade. A knife buried itself in his arm and he yelled in pain and anger. Sango ran up behind Kagome.

"Go!" she shouted, pushing Kagome forward. Kagome went.

Sango right behind her, Kagome dodged around Menomaru and started running down the hill. Her feet flew over the street, nearly out of her control as she practically flew down the slope. Inuyasha was far ahead of her now. He hadn't stopped at Menomaru like she had.

Kagome rounded a bend in the road and saw a gruesome scene ahead. Bird clan warriors clashed with grey-clad Hyoga clan soldiers. The warriors were barely holding their own against their highly trained adversaries.

One Hyoga clan soldier spotted Kagome and grinned, diving towards her. Sango's sword stopped him, clashing with a crystal blade. She kneed him in the groin, and his form faltered. His reaction gave her just enough time to slip her sword between the plates of his grey armor and into his chest. Blood spurted from the wound and he gave a cry. Then he fell and didn't get back up.

"They never expect that," Sango commented, yanking her sword from the body. Kagome was glad to see the bird boy's face was buried in her shoulder, not looking at the death.

"Let's go," Kagome said to Sango, a grim parody of her same words from earlier that night.

They had made it halfway down the hill before they stopped again.

"What is that?" Sango gasped. A net stretched between the buildings to either side of them, and it was burning. In front of them, a barrier of rubble and burning stands blocked the way. Kagome turned to go back and find another way out, but an explosion behind her nearly knocked her down again. Screams sounded, and when she turned she saw the way behind was blocked just like the way ahead. The Hyoga clan had herded the festival-goers into a trap. Not even the bird clan could fly out. The boy in Kagome's arms looked around now, terrified.

"It's gonna be okay," she said, trying to soothe him.

"Where's my sister?" he asked tearfully.

"She's safe," Kagome promised.

The barrier in front of them shook, then exploded inward. Kagome crouched down, again wrapping herself around the child in her arms. How many bombs had the Hyoga clan set?

"Kagome!" someone shouted. Looking up, she realized that explosion wasn't a bomb, it was Inuyasha. He had broken through the burning barrier, protected from the flames by his fire rat robe.

"Here!" she shouted hoarsely. He leapt to her and Sango.

"The girl?" Kagome asked.

"She's fine," Inuyasha snapped, "What about you?" Kagome held up the boy.

"Take him too. You're faster than me," she said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome cut him off.

"Go! Sango's here, and I'm not helpless," she said. Inuyasha debated for a moment too long, and she shoved the boy into his arms.

"Go!" she shouted again. Then Inuyasha nodded and took off for the new opening in the front barricade. He pushed through the crowd of demons clamoring at the exit and Kagome saw him leap through.

"Kagome," Sango said gravely. Kagome turned to see a group of grey soldiers standing still in the crowd of rushing demons. They grabbed at whoever passed them like bears fishing in a stream.

"I don't have a bow," Kagome said. Sango handed her a sword.

"If you charge it with your spiritual energy, it will hurt them wherever you hit," she said. Mouth dry, Kagome nodded. She'd never used a sword before. Suddenly she wished she'd joined in on some of Sango's training. Concentrating on the blade, she pushed her spiritual powers into the steel. It started to glow pink, and the Hyoga soldiers looked up as her energy swelled. One of them pointed and shouted, dropping the bird clan demon he'd grabbed seconds before.

"Come and get me," Kagome muttered. The running demons dodged around her now, instinctively avoiding her energy. It would purify them if they got too close or touched her blade. She looked to Sango, who was watching with a grim expression on her face.

"Go right," she said to Kagome.

"Okay," Kagome replied.

The Hyoga warriors started to run towards them, and Kagome darted to the right. She ducked through openings in the stream of people, coming out of the crowd near one of the buildings. There was a small pocket of space on the edges of the street, which was slowly growing as demons escaped through the front barricade. They had widened the hole Inuyasha created, and were now climbing through steadily.

The first Hyoga soldier reached Kagome in seconds, swinging his sword down at her. She dove towards him, ducking under the blade. It whooshed by her head, singing in her ear. She fumbled with her own sword, striking down at one of his legs. When the pink blade hit his armor, it bit through easily and sunk into his skin with a sizzle and the smell of burning flesh. He shouted and stumbled, and Kagome was barely able to pull her sword from his thigh before he grabbed her arm. She swung wildly and it sunk into his arm this time. Still, he did not let go. He raised his blade to swing at her, and in a panic she let go of the sword and put her hand on his forearm.

Reaching within, she found the knot of power at her center and grabbed at it, pushing it outward. Her eyes closed, and her hand became painfully hot. Then she heard a scream and the grip on her arm was released.

Opening her eyes, she saw a pile of ash where the demon had stood.

"Woah," she said. Then the exertion caught up to her and her head spun. But she didn't have time to be tired, because another soldier had found her. Picking up her sword, she brandished it.

"Come any closer and you'll meet the same fate," she warned. The soldier faltered, but then steeled himself and came forward. He swung his sword at Kagome and she met it with her own, her blade slicing neatly through the demon-crafted crystal. Surprised, the demon stumbled forward, and Kagome put her hand on his armored chest. She pushed her energy out at him, and with a pink flash he fell to the ground, unconscious. Not quite ashes, but close enough.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. Kagome looked over to Sango, who was surrounded with the bodies of Hyoga soldiers. She was pointing towards the front barricade. Nearly all of the demons had made it out, and so Kagome turned and started running as well. By this time, the fire had eaten through the net above them, and burning pieces of rope were falling heavily to the ground. One crashed down in front of Kagome and she barely had time to leap over it before she stumbled.

She reached the barricade and nearly dove through, crashing right into Inuyasha. He grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up to examine for injury.

"Idiot!" he chastised.

"Later!" Kagome replied, frustrated. Since that seemed like a good idea, he didn't argue. Instead he swung her onto his back and started to run as fast as he could down the hill towards safety.

He didn't stop running until they were a few blocks away from the bird clan neighborhood. House of the West warriors had set up a safety perimeter, and Poison Clan healers were tending to burns, cuts, and bruises. Rokuro was there too, helping with bandages and ointments. Kagome saw Sesshomaru and Shishinki standing with a group of bird warriors. The bird clan men were giving a shaky account of the attack, and the two clan leaders listened solemnly. Inuyasha let Kagome down, and she almost went to talk to the small group, but the two demon children from before caught her eye. They were sitting with a healer, who was tending to some small injuries. She rushed over and crouched next to him.

"Will they be okay?" she asked. The healer looked at her, seemingly surprised by her presence. She put a hand on his arm.

"Will they be okay?" she repeated.

"Uh, yes. Their injuries are negligible," he said. Kagome squeezed his arm.

"Thank you," she said. She then looked to the children.

"I'm going to go help the soldiers now," she said, "Will you be okay here?" The girl nodded, a fierce look in her eye. She kneeled on the ground, then bowed low, her forehead touching the stones beneath her.

"Thank you Priestess," she said, her voice muffled. Kagome reached out and pulled her up.

"Be safe," she said. Then she stood and walked over to Sesshomaru and Shishinki, Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"It was Menomaru," she said as she approached, "He was there too." Sesshomaru nodded.

"We know. The Hyoga clan does not attack unless he commands them to," he said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kagome asked, "He can't just attack innocent demons and get away with it!"

"You can butt out," Shishinki said, crossing his arms, "This is between demon clans." Kagome crossed her arms to match him.

"I will not! Why do you think he attacked the festival?" she demanded. Shishinki opened his mouth, and then closed it. He did not have an answer. Sesshomaru cut in then.

"It's true that there has been a tenuous peace between clans since we came to the Sector. This is an unprecedented and unprovoked attack at a festival that has been held many times. The only difference in this instance is the Shikon Priestess's attendance."

"This is not Kagome's fault!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru sighed, more exhausted than annoyed.

"I did not say it was, brother. Obviously if there is fault to be had it is with Menomaru. However, it seems Kagome was central to this event, and should therefore be involved in the reaction to it."

"Exactly!" Kagome agreed.

"We will finish treating survivors, and then we will have an emergency council meeting," Sesshomaru said. He motioned to a demon nearby, which seemed to be enough instruction to jump into action.

"What about Menomaru?" Kagome asked.

"He and his soldiers have returned to his fortress," Shishinki said.

"We'll have to decide what to do with them," Sesshomaru added. Kagome nodded. She would make sure Menomaru got what was coming to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Kagome the Healer**

"You were really good out there," Inuyasha said softly. He stood behind Kagome as she sat at the council table in the great hall. The meeting room she'd been in last time was an informal venue. Now they were in a large room with raised seating all around for clan members to fill. A large table had enough space for the clan leaders and their primary advisors. All of the seats were filled, save for those of the Hyoga clan. It left a gaping hole in the room, evidence of the trauma that had shaken the city just hours before.

Princess Abi glowered at Sesshomaru from down the table. Kagome sat at his left hand, and Myoga at his right. Inuyasha stood behind her, his presence a comfort in the face of a room of angry demons.

"Thank you," Kagome replied to Inuyasha, "So were you." He was silent for a moment.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"You saved those kids."

"But I didn't...I wasn't with you," he said. Kagome felt her heart give a stupid little flutter. Damn her heart. There were more important things happening right now.

"I can take care of myself, Inuyasha," she said, annoyed both at him and herself. She expected him to scoff and give some snarky retort, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. She turned her head, catching him in her periphery just to make sure he was still there.

"Thank you for letting me take care of myself," she said, "For doing as I asked and getting those children to safety." She saw him shift a little on his feet.

"It was nothin'," he said. There was a warmth in his voice that made her smile. Down the table, Princess Abi spoke up.

"He's not coming! Let's just start this damn meeting," she said. Sesshomaru and the other council members looked to the Hyoga Clan's empty seats. Lord Taigokumaru spoke first.

"I also think we should begin. Considering his actions, it is unlikely Menomaru will accept the invitation to a council meeting."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. He stood, chair scraping against the wooden floor as he moved.

"Fellow youkai. This meeting has been called to address the Hyoga Clan attack on the Bird Clan festival honoring Princess Abi. We are here to decide how to address Lord Menomaru's actions and those of his clan members. Council leaders may suggest actions to be taken by the united forces of our clans, and we will vote to decide how we proceed."

Princess Abi slammed a fist down on the table, standing.

"We kill him and his creed! Tonight! If you aren't with me, my clan will act on its own!" she shouted. In the stands behind her, Bird Clan demons surged to their feet and cheered. Abi turned to face them and raised a fist, a gesture many mimicked. The rest of the room watched on silently. After a couple long minutes, when the cheering had died down, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Princess Abi moves to exterminate the Hyoga Clan," he said, "Any second?" Abi looked around the table at the council members. None made a move or a sound. Several looked guiltily down at the table. With an yell, Abi hit the table again and walked away from the group. Arms crossed, she lingered by the stands with her people, too angry to hear any other suggestions.

"No second," Sesshomaru said, sitting down, "Anyone else?" Lady Toran stood. Her blue tail flicked back and forth, but her face betrayed none of the same restlessness.

"I move we capture the Hyoga fortress. We can wait them out, if need be. We don't know why the Hyoga Clan attacked Abi's people. To destroy an entire clan without more information would set a dangerous precedent."

Abi whirled back to the table at this.

"We know why he attacked!" she said nastily. Her gaze fell on Kagome and softened slightly. Then she glared at Sesshomaru.

"This all began when the House of the West started pursuing integration efforts. We should send the priestess and her friends home. They will be safer among their own kind."

No! The thought ran through Kagome's mind, and she nearly said it aloud before stopping herself. Sesshomaru leaned over the table. He watched Abi pointedly, as if daring her to object to what he said next.

" _Lady Toran_ moves to arrest the Hyoga Clan. I second her motion. All in favor?" he said. A chorus of 'aye's echoed from the remaining three council members.

"Then it's settled," Sesshomaru said. Lord Taigokumaru cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the group.

"And, Lord Sesshomaru, Princess Abi moves to return Priestess Kagome and the other humans to the mainland. A fair suggestion, under the circumstances. Does anyone second this motion?"

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's hand clench into a fist at Taigokumaru's words. Her heart jumped as Shishinki raised a hand.

"I second," he said. Taigokumaru nodded.

"All in favor?" he asked. Only two demons would need to agree for Kagome to be sent home.

"Wait!" she called, before anyone could speak.

"Can't I say something before you all decide my fate?" she asked Taigokumaru. Blind eyes turned to her, he raised his eyebrows.

"Any objections?" he asked the table. No one seemed to have any. Then he nodded to Kagome.

"Thank you," she said, and stood. She bowed quickly, to Princess Abi.

"I'm sorry Princess Abi. I don't know if the Hyoga clan attacked your people because of me, but I do know that the Bird Clan is hurting. I will do whatever I can to help," Kagome said. Then she straightened, squaring her shoulders and addressing the entire room.

"Some of you saw my friends and I tonight. You saw us fight-you saw us kill Hyoga clan soldiers. If you are going to fight them again, the last thing you should do is send us away. We are here because we want to be, and we know the risks. Let us fight with you."

The room was silent in return. She wasn't sure if she expected cheering or booing, but some reaction would have been reassuring. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder-Inuyasha's.

"Thank you," she said again, and sat. She lifted her hand and rested her fingers on Inuyasha's. His hand was warm, and she could feel it through her miko robe. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined he was glaring at the demons around them defiantly.

"Very well," Taigokumaru said, "All in favor of Princess Abi's motion?" Abi, Shishinki, and Empress Kaguya 'aye'd.

"All opposed?" Taigokumaru asked. He, Sesshomaru, and Lady Toran 'nay'd. There was a collective moment of hesitation among the council members. It was a tie. They had never before experienced a tie. With an odd number of council leaders, it hadn't previously been possible. But now there were only six of them, and they were split down the middle.

"Well, what now?" Shishinki asked, annoyed.

"Perhaps," Lady Toran suggested, "We can compromise. I'm not sure it is the best idea for humans to fight alongside us in demon affairs. However, Lady Kagome's safety has been threatened among 'her own kind' before. Let her stay, but let her stay confined to Sesshomaru's home. He has security enough to keep her safe and out of trouble."

"All in favor of Lady Toran's amendment?" Sesshomaru asked. The decision was unanimous, all council leaders were in favor. Kagome slumped a little in her seat. The last thing she wanted to do was be locked up in Sesshomaru's mansion. Still, she didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"We begin the siege of Hyoga tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, "And the House of the West will host Lady Kagome gladly. Is there any more business?"

There was none, understandably.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Rokuro, and Sango tried to relax that night. They were in one of the house's many sitting rooms, curled up on leather furniture in front of a fireplace. Inuyasha leaned against the fireplace frame, seated on the floor. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, sitting in a chair, and Sango and Rokuro shared a couch. Silence surrounded them. Kagome kept trying to think of something to say, but every possibility seemed too trivial.

"Maybe we _should_ go home," Rokuro said suddenly.

"What the hell?" Sango immediately snapped. He leaned away from her on the couch.

"Well, considering we've started a civil war in less than a month-" he started to say. Inuyasha cut him off.

"Bullshit, Menomaru always hated the council and the Sector," he said, sounding somewhat bored. Rokuro sighed, putting his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I don't doubt that. But our mere presence here seems to have spurred him into action."

"My mere presence," Kagome muttered. Rokuro and Sango looked to her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't hear you," Rokuro said. Kagome lifted her eyes to them. Inuyasha had heard her, she was sure, but he wasn't saying anything.

" _My_ mere presence," Kagome said, "I'm the one with the Shikon Jewel. I'm the one who went to talk to the council. It's my presence that made him attack the Bird Clan."

"It's not your fault," Sango said quickly. Kagome shook her head.

"I know that, but sitting here isn't helping anyone. Sitting around is all I've been doing. I won't just hide away while other people deal with this mess. If I can't fight, then I'll...I'll go help with the wounded. I can bring people water and bandages, at least!"

"How exactly are you going to get out of here to help people?" Inuyasha asked her. She turned to him.

"How do you think? You're going to help me. You've escaped from here plenty of times," she said.

The next morning, Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru called her to his office. She had expected him to leave early for arranging the capture of Hyoga castle. When she entered, he was standing by the window, staring pensively into the garden courtyard. The light was low in the room, and the bright sunlight shining in from the window silhouetted him and made his silvery hair glow.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Kagome said cooly. She was still angry with him for keeping her locked up. He did not turn to see her, but she saw his head turn slightly in greeting.

"What do you want to say?" she asked.

"I assume you have planned some way to get out of this house," he said. Kagome opened her mouth to deny the accusation, but he kept talking.

"I don't care about that. Do as you wish, I can plead dumb to the rest of the council," he said. Then he turned to her and walked away from the window, his face coming into the yellow light of the room. She could see tension in his expression that wasn't usually there.

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and opened a long drawer in it. He pulled out the sword Kagome had given him to keep safe.

"This is yours, and it is time I give it back to you," he said. Then he walked over to her and handed the sword over. Kagome took it hesitantly.

"I don't know how to use a sword," she said.

"Then find someone who does, and keep them by your side," Sesshomaru advised. He turned away then, back to the window and his brooding.

"Was that all?" Kagome asked. For a moment Sesshomaru was silent, and she moved to leave.

"I've gotten letters," he said suddenly, and Kagome paused.

"From Miss Karin," he added, his voice almost soft. Kagome was suddenly uncomfortable. She had no experience with relationships, let alone one between a thousand year old demon and her much younger human friend.

"Inuyasha said…" she stuttered, "he-he said that you knew her in a past life." Sesshomaru's head bobbed up and down, hair swaying slightly with the movement.

"A long time ago," he said. Then, abruptly, he turned to face her. She could not see the expression on his face because of the sunlight behind him, but she suspected the emotion there was stronger than she'd ever seen him show before.

"Things are changing," he said, "For the first time in a long time, this place is...shifting. We have you to thank, or to blame." Kagome pursed her lips. In the chaos after the attack, she'd forgotten, but now Princess Abi's words came back to her.

"Is it true Myoga wants demons to leave the Sector?" she asked. Unfazed, Sesshomaru nodded.

"I did not give it much thought at first, it was his pet project," he said.

"But now?" There was a long pause. Kagome kept silent, resisting the urge to fill the awkwardness with an apology.

"If...there is a world in which I can see Rin again-Karin, again...that world would be of interest," Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome heard the pain in his voice and felt an involuntary ache in her heart. She and Sesshomaru did not have much in common, but she could understand this, at least. Resisting the urge to hug him-he would resent that show of affection-she gave a quick little bow, gripping the sword tightly.

"I'm interested in that world too, Sesshomaru," she said.

With a quick intake of breath that signaled his return to distant tolerance, Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

"I must prepare for today, as should you," he said. Kagome bowed again, and slipped out of the room. She found Inuyasha waiting for her in the hallway. He was leaned against the wall, arms crossed and scowling.

"Hey," she said.

"I heard all that," he said.

"I know," Kagome replied, "Can't fool those ears of yours." She held out the sword to him.

"You know how to use one of these, right?" she asked. Inuyasha eyed the sword suspiciously.

"Sure. Thought you'd want Sango to have it though," he said. Kagome shook her head.

"It's a demon sword. You're a demon. Plus, Sango's got plenty of swords," she said. Slowly, Inuyasha reached out and put his hand around the hilt. A jolt went through him.

"Shit," he said softly, "This thing is no joke." Kagome let go of the sword.

"It's powerful?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. He took the sheath in one hand and pulled the sword out with the other. The blade, which had been rusty and old in Kagome's hands, was suddenly a sharp shining steel in Inuyasha's.

"Woah," Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha's face. He was staring, transfixed, at the blade. It was reflected in his eyes, winking as he turned it over in his hand. Coolness washed over Kagome and she felt the sudden urge to take it back from him. Resisting, she spoke instead.

"Inuyasha," she said, a little to quickly and a little too loud. His eyes and ears flicked back to her.

"What?" he said.

"Do you promise you'll protect me with that sword?" she asked.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Will you protect me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked her up and down, suspicious of some trick or joke.

"Heh, yeah I guess. Obviously," he replied, adding the last bit under his breath. He put the sword back in the sheath, and Kagome's uneasiness faded. It was silly, being so nervous over a sword.

"Good!" she said, and started down the hallway. Inuyasha's face screwed up in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asked accusingly. Kagome didn't answer, and he practically scampered after her, demanding clarification.

It was easy enough to slip past Sesshomaru's main servant, Jaken. He was short and loud and not very observant, and Inuyasha had clearly passed him by undetected many times. They left through the back door with Rokuro and Sango, and headed towards the school campus. It was being used as a temporary hospital and housing for the injured and homeless Bird Clan demons. Their entire neighborhood had been decimated in the attack, and the empty school buildings were of no use otherwise. There was no guard at the campus gate, which was wide open. Kagome and her friends walked in without anyone questioning them. They made their way to the main hall, where the severely injured were being taken care of. Those who could take care of themselves were staying in dorms or classrooms, but the worst of the injured needed constant care from Poison Clan healers.

Kagome had been in an emergency room once, as a child. Her mother had tripped and fallen in the shrine grounds, and broken her wrist. She had refused to let her mom leave for the ER without her. This makeshift hospital reminded her of the emergency room. Healers rushed around with no regard for anyone but the hurt and dying. They hardly noticed Kagome beyond the effort it took to dodge around her. There were no separate rooms in the big hall, and injured demons lay on mats on the floor in the open. Family members crowded around them, and the noise from the great distressed crowd was cacophonous. Overwhelmed, Kagome stood by the door and watched as a healer leaned over a young bird demon with burnt feathers. The healer was trying to spread the demon's wing-arm out to examine it, but the youth was fighting him. Kagome swallowed, zeroing in on the pair and blocking out all the other groaning and crying people around her. She strode over confidently and kneeled beside the healer and patient. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she held him firmly as the healer was finally able to pull his arm out. The demon whimpered, and Kagome nodded.

"I know," she said, "I know it hurts. But you've got to be strong, okay?" The youkai's hazy eyes tried to focus on her.

"Lady Priestess?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Just Kagome," she said, "What's your name?" Beside her, the healer pulled a salve from his belt and started to massage it into the demon's arm. The youkai hissed and tried to pull away, but Kagome asked him his name again to distract him.

"Ichi is my name," he said with effort. Kagome smiled, and his eyes finally focused on her.

"Hi Ichi. Do you have family here?" she asked. Ichi nodded.

"My sister and mother. They're over there-" with his good arm he motioned to a pair of female youkai a few mats away. The older was sleeping, her entire torso bandaged. The younger was laying next to her, crying.

"Please help them," Ichi said. Kagome looked to the healer, who had finished with the salve and was applying a bandage over it. He nodded to her, and she stood, picking her way down the line to Ichi's family. Inuyasha hovered behind her, Sango and Rokuro having stayed by the door.

The girl sat up when she approached, trying to quickly wipe tears from her eyes.

"Lady Priestess," she greeted, ducking into a low bow over her mother's stomach. Kagome kneeled again, taking the girl's shoulders and pulling her up.

"Just Kagome," she said. The girl's tear-ridden eyes widened. They were large with oversized irises, like a bird's. She may not have been human, but her grief was as real as any human's could ever be.

"K-Kagome," she said, hesitant.

"Do you have a place to sleep in one of the dorms?" Kagome asked. The girl shook her head.

"I can't leave mother and Ichi," she replied. Kagome reached out and gripped one of her shoulders.

"The healers are taking care of them, but we need to take care of you too. Have you slept since last night?" Again, the girl shook her head. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha.

"Get Rokuro. Have him find a place for her. And some water and food." Inuyasha didn't argue, simply turned and did as he was told.

"Thank you," the girl said, tears once again welling up in her eyes. Kagome smiled at her.

"They're gonna be fine, and you are too," she insisted. The girl, leaning forward over her mother, pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"Lady Priestess!" someone called. Pulling away, Kagome saw an old cat youkai limping towards her.

"Please, come speak to my mate," he said. The bird demon assured Kagome she should go, and so she did. She made her way around the room in that way, providing some small comfort to the injured and grieving. One old demoness had seen her daughter and daughter's mate cut down by Hyoga warriors. Kagome wasn't sure how to react when the demoness said she would rather die than live without her daughter. Wordless, she squeezed the woman's hand. An idea struck her, and she closed her eyes and reached within for her spiritual powers. Gently, nervously, she drew a stream of power and pushed it towards the demoness. She could not heal demons with her powers, but perhaps she could purify the despair.

When her powers flowed into the women's hands, the demoness flinched a little, then stared in wonder at the faint pink glow now spreading through her. It followed her veins, and within moments found her heart.

"You are strong," Kagome said, then repeated it like a spell until the woman nodded. She gripped Kagome's hand, a fierce determination coming into her face.

"Thank you, my Lady," she said, voice heavy with emotion. Only then did Kagome let go of her hands. Renewed with a sense of purpose, the woman stood. She flagged down an already busy healer, who pointed her towards a table where demons were ripping and coiling bandages.

"That was amazing, Kagome," Sango said. Kagome jumped at her voice. Her friend had approached without her noticing.

"Thank you, Sango." Then Kagome stood and moved onto the next demon in need.

Three hours later, as Kagome left behind a now calmed family of bat demons, she felt her head spin. She tripped, and would have fallen had Inuyasha not grabbed her arm and held her up. As she found her feet, she heard Sango say:

"Kagome, you need to take a break. You've used too much power." Kagome shook her head.

"No, I can keep going," she insisted. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Wench, enough," he said, "Anyone can see you're about to faint." Kagome, angry, pushed his hand off of her arm-and almost fell over again.

"Okay, fine," she said, "I'll take a _break_. But I'm not done here yet." Inuyasha's renewed grip on her arm helped her make it to a blank space at the far wall of the room. She leaned heavily on the wall and slid down into a sitting position. Inuyasha remained standing beside her, while Sango went to fetch some water and food.

"You push yourself too hard. How am I supposed to protect you from using your own powers?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at him. He had said 'protect her' so casually. He noticed her look and rolled his eyes.

"What? You made me promise, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing, I guess," Kagome replied, too tired to come up with an intelligent excuse. After a moment to observe her, Inuyasha crouched down beside her.

"Kagome, I gotta ask you something," he said. He seemed nervous, which was unusual. It made Kagome nervous too.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you want demons to leave the Sector?" he asked. Kagome blinked at him. Her mind scrambled for some good reasoning that wasn't 'I want to be with you'. Her mind failed miserably, and the words tumbled out of her mouth:

"I don't want to be away from you," she said. Inuyasha froze. Kagome looked down at her lap, but her grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. Kagome pushed his hand away from her chin and glared.

"What do you _think_ I mean?" she asked sarcastically. Inuyasha leaned back, finally sitting on the ground instead of crouching.

"You...want to be...together?"

"Yes."

" _Together_ together?"

"Inuyasha!"

"So not _together_ togeth-"

"Of course I mean that!" Kagome snapped.

"Oh."

Silence. Long enough for Kagome to start feeling the embarrassment through her fatigue. Crap. Crappity crap crapola. She hadn't meant to say that, not yet and not here and not like this. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything. That was bad. He probably thought she was an idiot and-

"Okay," he said, interrupting her swift slip down the slope of panic. Kagome frowned.

"Okay? What does that mean, Inuyasha?" He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on crossed arms.

"It means me too," he said, "I want that too." Kagome forgot to breathe. She just stared at him, motionless. Reaching out a hand, he tapped her forehead.

"Anyone in there?" Then, frowning, she waved his hand away.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"This isn't-I'm not-god, this isn't how you _do_ this!" she said, voice a little louder than she meant it to be. Sango, who was approaching with a cup and plate, stopped abruptly. Inuyasha scowled.

"How am I supposed to _do_ this then, Kagome?"

"I don't know, I've never-I just don't know!"

"Well, I don't know why you're so mad. I told ya I want to be with ya too, right? Shouldn't that make you happy?"

"It does!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?!"

"I don't know, but you're yelling at me too!"

"Well I...gah, woman!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then sulked into his arms. After a moment, Kagome found herself laughing. It wasn't something she decided to do, it just started to roll out of her. Inuyasha, offended, glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grumbled.

"I'm not-ha-I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how ridiculous we are," she said. Inuyasha, less offended, eyed her.

"I like that. 'We'," he said quietly. Kagome leaned her head back against the wall and smiled.

"Me too," she replied. Sango, judging it was now safe to approach, came forward with the water and food for Kagome to refuel.

"Let's talk about this later, when I'm not so cranky," Kagome suggested to Inuyasha. Sango didn't comment, but shot Kagome a curious look.

As Kagome started to eat, Rokuro came power-walking up to them. A concerned look on his face was all Kagome needed to put her own problems away.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as he neared.

"I just got word from Sesshomaru. The Hyoga clan wasn't in their fortress. When they broke through the gates, the place had been abandoned," Rokuro replied. Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"Bastards! Where did they go?" he demanded. Rokuro shook his head.

"We don't know. They haven't been sigh-"

At that precise moment, with perfect cinematic timing, a great crash could be heard overhead.

"Something tells me we're about to find them," Sango muttered, hand going to her staff.

One of the skylights broke, glass raining down on unsuspecting patients and healers. Immediately chaos broke out. People started running towards the exit, pulling injured loved ones into their arms despite the healers' warnings not to move them. From the broken skylight, Hyoga warriors dropped into the room and crashed to the floor.

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing the demon sword. It glinted, and the unease flooded over Kagome again. She reached out towards him.

"Inuyasha, I think-"

But he was gone, rushing towards the enemy.

"We have to get the demons out!" Sango shouted.

"Kagome and I will take care of that," Rokuro replied, "You help Inuyasha." Sango nodded and ran after the hanyou towards the Hyoga warriors.

Rokuro helped Kagome to her feet.

"Let's get these people out of here," he said. Kagome nodded, pulling her eyes away from Inuyasha's blade.

Quickly, they started to herd people to the exits. More Hyoga warriors dropped in behind them, breaking more skylights overhead. But Inuyasha and Sango were providing an effective distraction, each dancing effortlessly between opponents.

Kagome turned away from healers and patients to watch the performance. By this time, a few of the Hyoga warriors had slipped past her friends and were headed towards the crowd. She placed herself between the innocent demons and the Hyoga Clan soldiers, calling upon her depleted spiritual energy. Her hands glowed pink, which gave the approaching youkai pause. They eyed her nervously, probably having heard of her ability to disintegrate their comrade. Then they steeled themselves and came towards her. Kagome took a step back. She may have looked threatening, but her power was too weak to do much damage. She'd hoped her bluff would be enough to hold them back.

Rokuro appeared at her shoulder, wielding a staff and a sutra.

"I'll take the left," he said quietly. Kagome nodded. He jumped into action, running towards the warrior on the left. Kagome took a deep breath, stepping towards the other. The soldier adjusted his sword grip, then leapt forward and swung out at Kagome. She jumped back, stumbling on shaky legs and falling to the ground. Her concentration broke, and the glow in her hands faded. When she looked up, she saw the soldier looming over her. Desperately, she tried to pull out some more energy, but only succeeded in forming a few pink sparks. With dread, she watched the warrior raise his sword and swing it down towards her-only to be caught on another blade with a sharp clang of metal.

Inuyasha stood over Kagome now, having barely made it to her in time. He was panting and sweaty, and she'd never been so glad to see him.

"Go!" he shouted over his shoulder, and she pulled herself backwards on the ground. With effort, she got to her feet. Inuyasha twisted his blade, pulling the soldier's sword out of his hand and flinging it aside. He slipped his sword through the youkai's armor, then drew it out just as quickly.

"I can't just leave," Kagome argued when he turned to her. He opened his mouth to argue, but stopped as one ear flicked to the side. He grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the way as an arrow flew through the spot where she was just standing. He pushed her behind him. The archer drew another arrow and loosed it at Inuyasha. He knocked it away easily with his blade, but jerked back as a second, invisible arrow thunked into his chest. Kagome let out a frightened yelp, and caught him under the arms as he fell backwards.

"Enchanted bow," Inuyasha grumbled, struggling against Kagome's grasp, "I'll be fine, it's just-"

A third and fourth arrow found him, striking his leg and abdomen. He growled, but a high whine overtook the sound as the pain hit him.

Panicking, and too weak to hold his full weight, Kagome lowered the both of them to the ground. Her hands brushed over his chest and she felt herself start to cry when her fingers found one of the arrow shafts. Should she pull it out? Probably not, it was preventing him from bleeding too much. With no other alternative, she called out:

"Help!"

Her cry made Sango and Rokuro's heads turn, each of them already engaged in battle with soldiers.

The archer who had felled Inuyasha walked calmly up to her, a smirk on her face.

"Die, now," she said. She drew another arrow and aimed at Kagome's face from mere feet away. Kagome's eyes nearly crossed as they focused on the head of the arrow. She took in her last breath, unable to close her eyes as the archer released the arrow towards her head.

A flash of glinting metal passed through Kagome's vision and Inuyasha's sword knocked the arrow out of it's path. It dug into the floor beside her harmlessly. Kagome let out her breath. In front of her, the archer jumped back as Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. Relief and confusion washed over Kagome. He was okay! She wasn't sure how, but he was. The relief faded when she saw him grasp one of the arrow shafts and pull it from his body. He threw it on the ground, tip red with his blood, unfazed as the wound began to leak his blood down the front of his clothing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "Don't do that!"

But it was too late, he pulled the other two arrows from his leg and abdomen and tossed them to the ground as well. The archer watched him warily, putting a hand on the dagger at her waist.

Inuyasha started to growl, deep and loud. It was unlike any sound Kagome had heard him make, and it chilled her to the bone. Something was deeply wrong, and she had no idea what it was.

"Inuyasha!" she called again, wishing he would turn and face her. She saw his ear flick back towards her, but he didn't look. Then he leapt forward faster than her eyes could see. One moment he was standing protectively in front of her, and the next he was cutting the archer's throat with his blade. She fell to the ground, dropping her enchanted bow. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. The youkai's eyes were still open, even as her head hung from her neck by a sliver of muscle and skin. Inuyasha turned away from the body smoothly, and Kagome caught sight of his face. Jagged purple streaks cut across his cheeks, and his eyes had turned a deep red. His fangs were longer and sharper, and his face was screwed up in an expression of pure malice. He did not even glance at her, instead running towards the nearest Hyoga warrior and plunging his sword into them _through_ their armor. The chestplate split with a loud crack, and blood flowed out of it from the fatal wound. Before the warrior fell, Inuyasha was onto the next kill.

Shakily, Kagome got to her feet. Sango ran up beside her, staring at the transformed hanyou.

"What's he doing?" she asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"He's-there's something wrong with him!" she said. They watched, speechless, as he massacred the room of soldiers. They were no match for him, and in the moments when Kagome's eyes could discern his movements, she thought she saw a maniacal grin on his face. He was _enjoying_ the killing. Her heart throbbed in confusion and anger, and she started to run towards him. He had cornered a young Hyoga warrior and was standing over the youth, watching him beg for his life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. He did not respond-did not even seem to hear her.

"Inuyasha, look at me!" she yelled. He did not, and instead raised his sword to deliver a killing blow. Reaching down, she pulled off her shoe and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the back. He paused then, and slowly turned to glare at her.

"What are you _doing_?" Kagome screamed. His red eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards her-away from the soldier. Kagome then saw his sword, glowing a deep red in his hand. Her breath caught at the sight, fear spreading through her. She had to get that sword away from him.

She started to walk towards him slowly, holding her hands up as a sign of peace.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I threw my shoe at you, but you're not yourself right now," she started. He growled, and she fell silent. Gripping his bloody sword tightly, he came up to her and took in a deep breath, reading her scent. She held very still, not wanting to give him any reason to attack her. Normally he never would, but he was like an entirely different person now.

He leaned in, putting his nose close to her neck, and breathed in deeply again. Kagome, on the other hand, was holding her breath. Inuyasha followed the line of her neck down, to her chest. Kagome flushed pink, knowing Sango and Rokuro were watching the entire exchange.

"Inuyasha," she squeaked, "Please turn back to yourself!" He stopped between her breasts, and she had a sickening realization. He had stopped precisely where the Jewel was hanging on her necklace.

Inuyasha raised his free hand, and hooked it around the leather cord of Kagome's jewel pouch. Pulling, slowly, he freed the pouch from her shirt and let it fall back against her chest. Her hand flew to it, encasing it and hiding it from his view.

"What are you doing?" she accused. He growled, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. The tips of his claws dug into her skin, and blood gathered at the pricked places.

"Stop!" Kagome yelped, trying to pull away from him. He did not release her wrist, and instead pulled her to him. Their faces inches away, she could not avoid his red gaze.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome begged.

Rokuro's wooden staff whooshed down, striking Inuyasha squarely in the head with a spark of Rokuro's own spiritual energy. An ofuda wrapped around the head of the staff burst into flames, igniting a greater explosion of holy power around Inuyasha's head. The hanyou dropped instantly, Kagome and sword both slipping out of his grasp. Kagome instantly went to her knees. She pulled the sword away from him first and then used her fingers to gingerly brush the hair out of his face.

"What was that?" Sango asked, standing next to the now panting Rokuro. The spell had exhausted him.

"It's like...he was possessed," Rokuro said, breathlessly. Kagome had heard ancient stories of demons possessing humans. But if you were already a demon, how could you be possessed?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Consequence**

Kagome sat by Inuyasha's bed, watching Shishinki and a healer examine him. She had never been in Inuyasha's room, and would've taken the opportunity to observe it in detail if she hadn't been so worried. Shishinki shook his head.

"I've never seen it before. His yoki is...fluctuating rapidly, " he said to Sesshomaru, who was hovering across the room. He was trying to seem disinterested, but his concern showed through in the nervous tapping of his claws.

"It's like he was possessed," Kagome said, echoing Rokuro's words. Shishinki scoffed.

"Demons can't be possessed, only humans can," he said cruelly. Kagome scowled.

"And Inuyasha's half human!" she snapped, too tired and worried to tolerate the death demon's superior attitude.

"That doesn't make a difference-" Shishinki started to say, but the healer raised a hand.

"My lord, perhaps it does," she said. Shishinki, irritated, asked:

"How? He already had a demon in him." The healer nodded.

"We don't know much about half demons, because so few of them survived for very long. But he is half human and half demon, normally functioning as some balance of the two. However, we do know that hanyous have periods of weakness, where their demon leaves them. What if the demon could also take over?"

"You mean he was a full demon?" Kagome asked. The healer shook her head.

"I don't know, my dear. It's possible," she said. Kagome sat back, looking at Inuyasha's unconscious face. He had been cruel and bloodthirsty, unable or unwilling to speak. Killing without reason. Was that who he was as a full demon? Sesshomaru wasn't like that. Naraku wasn't even like that.

"The House of the West thanks you for your aid," Sesshomaru said to Shishinki.

"Just don't let him loose like that again," Shishinki replied, "Killing Hyoga traitors is fine, but I don't want any of my Clan cut down by your out-of-control half-brother."

"My _brother_ protected members of your clan today," Sesshomaru snapped, "Now get out of my house." Shishinki scoffed and walked slowly to the door, mocking Sesshomaru's threat. The healer followed him sheepishly, not knowing what to do in the midst of such a clash of powers.

Kagome would have been warmed by Sesshomaru's protective anger, but she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair. Her hand found his fuzzy ear, and she brushed the fur softly.

When Shishinki was gone, Sesshomaru approached the bed.

"I've locked the sword away as you requested," he said. Kagome nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Jaken has detained the youkai witch who sold it to you. She says it is not an evil blade, simply one that brings forth the ultimate power of the wielder," Sesshomaru continued. Kagome felt a pang of guilt. This was her fault. She had given the sword to him, had asked him to protect her with it.

"There will be another council meeting today," Sesshomaru said when she didn't respond. Kagome nodded.

"I'll be there," she said.

"I'll send Myoga to fetch you then," Sesshomaru replied. He left her alone then. Kagome could hear Rokuro and Sango on the other side of the door, peppering him with questions when he appeared.

Alone now, Kagome leaned back in her chair and let her shoulders slump. She was angry at herself, and angry at Kunko. She should've listened to her instincts and taken that sword back the minute it made her uncomfortable. Now Inuyasha was laying here, _fluctuating_.

Kagome picked up her journal. She had brought it in earlier and laid it on the nightstand. Flipping to the most recent page, she resumed her writing:

 _I can feel his yoki growing and fading. It's like a light I cannot see, that warms my skin in intervals. I'm not sure what will happen when he wakes up, if he will be the hanyou I know, or the youkai with no restraint. It's like there are two of him now, a Jekyll and a Hyde, fighting over control of one body. I want to help him fight, but I don't know how._

She put the pen down, a thought coming to her. Her spiritual energy had been mostly replenished, and she drew on it as she took Inuyasha's hand in her own.

Carefully, she concentrated on what she wanted to do. If his yoki were the problem, perhaps she could purify some of it. Perhaps it would stabilize him. She pushed her pink energy towards him, and his body jerked in response. Her grip on his hand was tight though, and she refused to let go.

"Please, please," she murmured. In his sleep, Inuyasha growled and lashed out at the air. Kagome grabbed his other hand to stop him from swiping at her, and his growling intensified.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she whispered, leaning in and putting her mouth by his ear. She felt his yoki begin to stabilize, flickering less violently within him. He stilled, and she pulled away to look at his face. It was screwed up in a distressed expression, and sweat had started to bead up on his forehead and neck. Slowly, Kagome started to pull back her energy. His yoki stayed stable, only flickering occasionally accompanied by a jerk of the head or twitch of an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, excited. Rokuro and Sango appeared, throwing the door open to find Kagome leaning over Inuyasha with both her hands clasping his. She dropped his hands quickly, turning to face her friends with pink cheeks. Rokuro raised an eyebrow.

"Are we interrupting?" he asked with a grin. Kagome shook her head violently.

"No! I just-I think I might have helped a little," she said. On cue, Inuyasha groaned and his eyes opened. Normal gold, no scary red to be seen. He sat up, putting a hand to his head.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, feeling for the long-gone arrows in his chest and abdomen. Instead he found smooth skin under a linen shirt. The wounds had healed themselves before doctors could examine him. He looked to Kagome, confused. She sat back down and took a deep breath.

"There are a few things you should know," she said.

"Fuckin' sword! Fuckin' witch! Fuckin' moth demon shits!"

Kagome could understand Inuyasha's anger. She watched him pace around the room from her spot on the bed. She had asked Rokuro and Sango to give them some space to talk, and they had reluctantly obliged. Inuyasha stopped and turned to her, anger still flashing in his eyes.

"So what the hell does this mean? Am I cured now or what?"

"I don't know," Kagome responded, "You're stabilized, for now at least." She focused on his yoki as she spoke, it's now gentle flickering worrying her. It seemed like at any moment it could spike back up again.

"Godammit!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome felt like crying.

"I'm sorry," she said. He froze, seeing the tears pricking at her eyes, and backtracked quickly.

"No, no, no, it's not-I'm not saying-ah, shit, I'm sorry Kagome." The tears spilling out now, Kagome shook her head.

"But it's my fault! I gave you that sword."

"Geez, you didn't know what it would do! That stupid witch didn't tell you," Inuyasha said fiercely. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his loyalty. Even if he was wrong. She had a feeling she should've taken it back from him and didn't.

"I'm still sorry," she said. Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms. Kagome looked him up and down. He was wearing all white, which was a strange look on him-especially with his silvery hair. He didn't look any different than before, but something about him felt off. A chaos that wasn't there before. He caught her staring, and frowned.

"What?"

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"You're looking at me weird."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, just tell me why." When Kagome hesitated to answer, he approached her. Unknowingly, she flinched away from him and he froze.

"What is it, Kagome?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing-"

"Bullshit," Inuyasha said quietly.

"You weren't you!" Kagome exclaimed, frustrated that he wouldn't let it go. She felt bad as soon as she said it, especially when Inuyasha's ears drooped and his face fell. But he stepped towards her again and took her hands in his.

"I'm me now," he insisted. The gravity of the moment hit Kagome then, him tenderly touching her hands and speaking vulnerably with her. He was usually so gruff. Again, tears started to flow. He let go of her hands, and brushed his fingers over her cheeks, wiping the tears away. He leaned in to her, staring into her eyes. Her breaths became shallow. Closing the distance between them, he kissed her.

Kagome had never been kissed. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the soft pressure against her lips was a pleasant sensation. One quick moment, and then it was gone. He had pulled back and was watching her. She fluttered her eyes open to meet his. They held each other's gaze, and then his flickered to her wrist. The pinpricks from his claws had scabbed over there. Taking her wrist, he lifted it to his nose and smelled.

"I did this," he said then, distraught. Kagome pulled her hand away.

"You didn't-"

But Inuyasha had already moved away from her.

"We gotta go, Jaken's coming to get you," he said, a growl back in his voice. Kagome reached out to him, but a knock at the door stopped her. Inuyasha walked over and opened it. The small goblin, Jaken, stood in the doorway.

"My Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence at a meeting of the Youkai Council!" he exclaimed, voice grating.

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the grand council chambers. He had changed back into his fire-rat robes, looking exactly as he had when he was pinned to the tree at her family shrine. His ears flicked back and forth, on high alert. His shoulders were tense, like a drawn bow, and his hands clenched at his sides. All the while, his yoki flickered angrily within him. As they entered the room, Kagome saw the clan leaders seated around the table react. Taigokumaru's pale eyes turned to them, his fingers knitting together on the tabletop as he seemed to see them without seeing. Lady Toran's claws extended involuntarily, and she seemed ready to pounce as they drew near. Empress Kaguya looked up from her manicure to see the half-demon oddity. The room was devoid of a crowd as it had previously been, which worried Kagome. What did the clan leaders not want their people to see?

If Kagome had been among the daiyoukai, she would've seen they were not reacting only to Inuyasha's unstable power. She, too, was humming with energy, though it was a controlled heartbeat compared to random static. She nearly glowed pink beneath her jeans and black sweater. Her hair, which was uncombed and loose, swayed in a wind of its own.

Even Princess Abi, who was once again in debt to the Priestess and her hanyou, wondered how such a power could be allowed to roam freely here. The girl had exhausted herself just the day before, and yet here she was, fully replenished. Not even a daiyoukai could do that. The boy was a barely caged animal of demonic energy that thrashed against the purifying power placed around it. Kagome may not have had much training, but her instinct to make a confining barrier may have saved Inuyasha from a mercy killing in his rabid state.

Kagome took her seat beside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha standing behind her as before. Sesshomaru-just barely-leaned away from her and her purifying aura. How Inuyasha could stand to be so close, he did not understand.

When none of the clan leaders spoke, Kagome took it upon herself to start the meeting.

"Why are we here and not tracking down Menomaru?" she demanded. The Hyoga clan had the cruel nerve to attack a hospital with doctors and patients. Obviously they were above no atrocious methods, and to what end was unclear.

"Lady Kagome speaks sense," Sesshomaru said to the rest of the room, "His clan is weakened, now is the time to strike."

"That is not why we are here, son," Taigokumaru said. There was a pain in his voice, a sorrow that surprised Kagome. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Not that Taigokumaru could see it.

"Explain," he growled.

"Enough, Sesshomaru. Surely you understand why we have called this meeting," Lady Toran said.

Sesshomaru's eyes panned the table. He understood, but he would not give them the satisfaction of bringing the topic to attention. Shishinki was more than happy to take on the task.

"Your brother is a danger to this city and our peoples, and we're getting pretty tired of you and yours suffering no consequences when you bring death and destruction down on us all."

"I don't know what you mean," Sesshomaru sniffed. Huffing, Shishinki leaned back in his chair and motioned to Taigokumaru.

"Your turn, old man," he said, "Or we do it my way." Kagome didn't want to know what Shishinki's way was. Taigokumaru nodded, and spoke:

"The Hyoga clan has clearly targeted Lady Kagome in their attacks. More of our people have died in the last two days than in centuries-and not solely at the hands of Menomaru's warriors. We once understood that peace among clans was tantamount to our survival, but now we are at war. Can you agree with this, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded. There was nothing untrue in what Taigokumaru said. Kagome, however, didn't like where his argument was going.

"We cannot tolerate such a war if we are to continue as a species," Taigokumaru continued, "And we cannot tolerate the actions that further conflict. Though we sympathize with the plight of your family, your half brother is now a threat to our very existence."

Kagome could feel Inuyasha tensing behind her, a growl in his throat. She had half a mind to growl, herself.

"What are you suggesting?" Sesshomaru asked, a fragile calm about him. Lady Toran leaned in to the table, her claws digging into the wood.

"Inuyasha must be placed in an environment that is safe for him and all of us," she said. Kagome looked from face to face at the table, searching for an ally among them. None showed any sign of shock at Lady Toran's suggestion. They had discussed it, had decided without Sesshomaru. Anger filled her and she stood, her spiritual aura nearly knocking Sesshomaru from his chair. Inuyasha took a half step back before steeling himself and letting her energy wash over him.

"He saved your people today!" Kagome yelled, "He doesn't deserve to be locked up for that!"

"Maybe not," Empress Kagura said from across the table, her distance from Kagome's aura allowing her some confidence, "But if he goes out of control and kills any of mine, it'll be the last thing he does."

Inuyasha growled at the threat, and Kagome reached back to grab his hand in solidarity. When they touched, his yoki seemed to calm, thrashing less violently around in its prison. The council members watched, fascinated.

"He has control now," Kagome said. Taigokumaru cleared his throat, drawing her attention. He shook his head, his sightless eyes watching the two great powers before him. Inuyasha's energy rivaled Sesshomaru's, the daiyoukai a faint light beside the Priestess and Hanyou.

"My Lady, it is you who have control. We cannot be certain if that control will last when your energies are depleted or you are distracted. If your barrier around his violent yoki is broken, he may be as he was before and will kill indiscriminately. We cannot risk that. If we seal him unconscious for-"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, speaking to the group for the first time. His fingers squeezed Kagome's hand, claws pricking at her palm. All eyes turned to him, and the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead and upper lip. His eyes were wide, betraying his fear. He had been sealed away once before, after all. When he realized how tightly he was holding Kagome's hand, he dropped it and clenched his fist in on itself.

"We can find a way for him to control it!" Kagome said quickly, knowing that Inuyasha looked exactly the _opposite_ of in control at the moment.

"How?" Shishinki sneered. Kagome shot him a glare, and he struggled to keep from shrinking back. Kagome, of course, didn't know how. She knew nothing about yoki, she needed time to talk to Rokuro and Myoga about what to do. But the Council did not seem willing to give them any sort of time. It was Sesshomaru's suggestion which saved her from having to reply.

"We have a witch who knows the answer," he said. Kagome looked at him, wide-eyed. He meant Kunko, of course, but she had no idea how to control Inuyasha's yoki. Hell, she had given Kagome the sword that caused the whole problem.

"Bring her here, then," Princess Abi said. She looked to Kagome's shocked face and hoped Sesshomaru was telling the truth, for the girl's sake.

Kunko was brought to the room with a bag over her head by two of Sesshomaru's guards. When the guards had left and the doors had closed, Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her. She sighed as he approached, hands tied behind her back.

"My Lord, please dispense with the theatrics," she said. Sesshomaru reached up and pulled the bag from her head. She eyed him shrewdly, seemingly not disturbed by his glare and his height. After a moment, he turned and walked back to his seat, which drew her attention to the council seated before her. She gave a quick bow in respect, then waited to be spoken to. Lady Toran was the first to address her.

"Witch Kunko of the House of the West, you are brought before this Council to explain the current condition of Lord Inuyasha, brother to your liege lord," Lady Toran said.

"He is my lord's half brother, not his brother," Kunko replied. The daiyoukai exchanged glances.

"Half-brother to your liege lord, then," Lady Toran amended. Kunko nodded.

"Quite important, blood relations. Our blood is the essence of who we are, you know. That's why it's the most powerful ingredient in spells," she babbled.

"Do you wanna talk about the spell you put on halfbreed, here?" Shishinki asked. Kagome bristled at his language, but the rest of the Council ignored it. Kunko looked Shishinki up and down, and grinned.

"You know a thing or two about blood," she said, "King of death, surely you can understand the boy's condition?" Shishinki stared at her blankly. When he noticed the other council members looking at him he sneered and shook his head, humiliated.

"Not my specialty," he said begrudgingly. Kunko chuckled.

"Of course, I forgot. Lords and Ladies, I put no spell on Half-Lord Inuyasha. I knew nothing of his fate when Lady Kagome received a sword from my shop. All I know of the blade is it brings out the greatest power of the one who wields it. If I'm not mistaken, that is exactly what happened." Kagome frowned, annoyance blooming within her.

"How do we reverse it, then?" she asked angrily. Kunko's gaze turned to her, and she was surprised to see fondness in the woman's eyes.

"Hello dear," Kunko said, "I see you have realized quite a bit of power yourself." Kagome crossed her arms and glared.

"Just answer the question," she said. Kunko sighed sadly. Kagome felt a twinge of guilt, but forced it down. She would NOT feel guilty for this demoness.

"I told you, what happened to Inuyasha was no spell, of mine or otherwise. Spells can be reversed, even curses, but not the effects of a demon sword. It was written into the sword in blood, and it is now written into the blood of your dear hanyou."

"So this was a waste of time and we should just lock him up now?" Empress Kaguya asked to the room.

"No," Kagome snapped, "There has to be some way to help him!"-then, to Kunko-"Tell me how to fix it!"

"Even the power you have now cannot fix what has been done to him," Kunko said. Her tone was kind, even if her words weren't. Kagome felt like crying. But she wouldn't-not here! She squared her jaw.

"Then what _can_ I do?" she said. Kunko tilted her head, watching Kagome carefully. Kagome held Kunko's gaze, unwilling to look away first. Finally Kunko nodded.

"May I see the boy's palm?" she asked, gesturing with her head to Inuyasha. Reluctantly, Inuyasha approached the old woman and held his hand out, palm up. She leaned over him, staring into the lines of his skin and reading something there Kagome couldn't see even with her spiritual energy.

"There is a sword meant to be in this palm," Kunko said, "That sword is as strong as the one which changed you, and it will keep your power in check. To reach the blade, travel to the land of the dead and seek out your father."

Inuyasha drew his hand back, and looked to Sesshomaru and the council.

"Well?" he said, "That good enough for you assholes?"

"All in favor of letting the hanyou seek this demon sword?" Lady Toran asked. Shishinki and Kaguya were the only nay's.

"Very well," Lady Toran said. Since the last meeting, there seemed to have been an undiscussed shift in power between council members. Sesshomaru ran all the official goings-on before, but now Lady Toran had taken over. Suddenly Kagome felt on the outs, like any control she may have had slipped away with Sesshomaru tucking his tail. Her fears were only confirmed with Lady Toran's next words.

"Our next order of business is in regards to the Lady Kagome. Before, I had moved to let her stay under the protection of Sesshomaru's house. I retract that movement, and instead support Princess Abi's suggestion. She needs to be sent back to her own kind."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha protested in the same moment, though Inuyasha's protest was far more profane.

"You can't send me away, Taigokumaru said so!" Kagome exclaimed, forgetting all etiquette. Lady Toran looked to Lord Taigokumaru, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Until the hanyou's yoki is under control by some other source, I believe Lady Kagome must stay by his side. Else her barrier might lift," he said. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? I have to go with him to find the sword," she said.

"Hold on, that's dangerous!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome glared at him. Shut up! She was trying to help him!

"Yes, it is," Shishinki said, "Maybe if we're lucky, they'll both die on the other side." Empress Kaguya chuckled. No one else did.

"In any case, Kagome must go back to humans eventually. Once Inuyasha is stabilized, she will be sent home. All in favor?"

Everyone but Sesshomaru said 'aye'. Kagome's heart sunk. She had been brought here to encourage integration, to show the council that humans and demons could live alongside each other. But she had only caused conflict and war. Now they would never see a world where integration was possible.

Shishinki walked the room, dragging a scythe behind him. The table had been pushed aside and all the daiyoukai watched as he summoned a portal to the land of the dead. He had complained about it, and at first refused, but eventually acquiesced under pressure from Abi and Toran. Still grumbling, he went about the summoning ritual with the ease of practice. Apparently it was much easier to go to the world of the dead if you were actually...well...dead. Blood flowed down his scythe to the ground from a cut in his hand. It left a sticky red line behind it, and as he reached the center of the room, he finished his large spiral path.

Raising the scythe high, he plunged it down into the floor. The stone cracked and gave, and the staff stood straight in the center of the spiral. Inuyasha and Kagome watched, arms brushing together in the face of such danger. Kagome felt a little bad that Sango and Rokuro weren't with them, but the mission was dangerous enough with just two. The world of the dead didn't like the trespasses of the living.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Inuyasha muttered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I should be telling you that," she said.

Shishinki held his hand out and beckoned to them from the center of the spiral.

"Come on," he said, "Follow the path." Inuyasha stepped forward first, following the path of blood towards the center of the room. Kagome followed, and the minute she stepped onto the path she started to feel strange. At the center, Shishinki began chanting in some ancient language they didn't understand-or at least, Kagome didn't. The further they walked along the spiral, the more pressure Kagome felt on her skin, like she was climbing a mountain. Her ears popped, and she cried out in pain. Inuyasha reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward.

"Come on!" he called, and she realized that a great wind had picked up in the room, spiraling away from the center and pushing against them. He had to yell for her to hear him.

They circled closer and closer to Shishinki, who had become almost a shadow figure in the distortion of the wind. It wasn't until they were on the third circle from the center that Kagome realized he had disappeared, and in his place a pitch black hole in space had appeared. Inuyasha was pulling her along now, his claws giving him purchase on the stone floor to move ahead. Kagome reached forward and put her arms around his middle, drawing close.

"We're almost there!" he yelled, his voice sounding like a whisper against the wind.

"Keep going!" Kagome yelled back, unsure if he could hear her. He kept going anyway, and then they were in the last circle, right in front of the portal. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to her.

"Ready, Kagome?" he asked. She only knew what he was saying because of the movement of his lips. She nodded, and he leapt forward into the blackness, pulling her with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Land of the Dead**

The world spun around her, an unintelligible blur of grays, blacks, and an occasional flash of red and silver. Kagome thought she heard someone screaming, and then realized it was her own voice in the void. Then she heard another noise-something like metal clanging together. Purple flashed through her vision, and she felt the presence of an unfamiliar yoki. She clung to Inuyasha's robe even tighter, closing her eyes and burying her face in his back.

And then they were still.

When she opened her eyes, they were standing on a cliff in a barren world of stone and bones. The air was still, and yet some wind had eroded the landscape around them into uneven towers of stone. Bleach white bones were buried in the ground around them, of all shapes and sizes. Most looked animal, but some were strikingly human.

"Is this the land of the dead?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Must be. Lots of dead things around," he said, kicking at a skull. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" she scolded, "That's disrespectful!" He scoffed.

"They're dead! They can't feel it." Kagome frowned, but she supposed he had a point. She was a little confused. She had assumed that the land of the dead would be full of spirits. Instead it seemed devoid of life altogether. Like a mass grave of everything that had ever lived.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, "This way."

He started to walk away from the cliff. Kagome frowned.

"How do you know where to go?" she asked. He reached out a hand, pointing towards a giant skeleton. It was huge, four legged, with a long tail and teeth. It was also wearing feudal armor, fitted for an animal. It was the size of a building, at least, and Kagome's mind spun a little at the size of it.

"Woah," she said.

"Yeah. That's my dad. I can tell by his armor," Inuyasha said. Kagome froze as Inuyasha started towards the giant skeleton. _That_ was his dad? A few questions flew to mind, the most embarassing of which was how _that_ ever made a baby with a human woman. But, more importantly, why was Inuyasha so casual about it? As far as Kagome knew, he had never even met his father. She was still for so long, she had to jog to catch up with him.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked dumbly. He scoffed.

"Me? I'm fine. Never even met the guy."

"But he's your dad!" Kagome said, thinking for a moment of her own father. Her father who had raised her and died when she was too young to accept it.

"Yeah, well, dads die Kagome," Inuyasha said harshly, "You know that." Hurt, Kagome drew back.

"Fine," she said, "Let's keep going."

They walked for a few minutes, seemingly getting no closer to the giant skeleton. Inuyasha stopped.

"Get on my back," he said, crouching and holding his hands back. Kagome did so without complaint, they _were_ going too slow before. Once she was securely placed, he took off, leaping the distance of ten steps with every bound. Kagome leaned over his shoulder, her mouth close to his twitching ear.

"Inuyasha," she said, "We have to talk about earlier."

"What do you mean?" he asked irritably, in a tone that said he knew exactly what she meant.

"I mean when we...you know…" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said. Kagome flushed.

"When we kissed!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. Inuyasha didn't falter in his path towards the skeleton, but she could see his ears droop a little.

"We have to talk about it before they make me leave," Kagome said.

"No we don't," Inuyasha snapped, "It was stupid, anyway." Kagome felt like she'd been slapped.

"What the hell?" she asked, grabbing his hair a little rougher than she should have. He skidded to a halt, shouting 'ow' repeatedly and rapidly. Kagome slid off his back, landing on her feet. He turned to her, hair mussed and angry.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Stupid?" Kagome yelled. She saw his expression change a little. Something sorry flickered in his eyes. But then he redoubled his anger and scoffed.

"Stupid?!" she repeated, "You're stupid, you know that! I thought...I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong," Inuyasha grumbled. She clenched her fists and glared at him.

"Fine! Be that way. I don't even know why I'm helping you. You can't just toy with people like-"

Suddenly she stopped. Inuyasha's ears flicked forward, confused. He'd been ready for an all-out scolding, a round of tears, and an angry acceptance of what had to happen. If he pushed her away now, maybe Kagome wouldn't be as sad when the goddamn Council made her go home. But she was suddenly distracted, looking up and behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, a little annoyed she had deviated from his pre-thought script.

"Someone's here," she said, narrowing her eyes and trying to make out the figure that was hovering high above them. No, not hovering, diving down towards them rapidly. Her eyes widened and she reached out towards Inuyasha.

"Move!" was all she had time to way before Menomaru crashed down into their conversation. Inuyasha dove out of the way just in time, Menomaru's sword plunging into the ground where he had just been standing. Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him, brandishing his claws at the moth demon.

Menomaru had looked better. His hair was tangled and frazzled, and his eyes were bloodshot. A wound on his arm had been stitched up clumsily, and the veins on his forehead seemed to throb with every breath he took.

"What are you doing here, Menomaru!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome almost rolled her eyes. Like it mattered!

"Inuyasha, come on," she muttered, "We have to get to the sword!" He growled, hating to retreat from a fight, but Kagome was right. He swung her back up onto his back, all hurtful comments forgotten on both sides, and they started back towards the giant dog skeleton.

Menomaru was after them the moment he released his sword from the ground. His large moth wings flapped in the windless air, every cycle bringing him closer to the running pair.

"You can't escape!" he called after them.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome almost giggled at that. Sometimes she thought Inuyasha was most at ease in the middle of a fight. Menomaru dove again, scraping his sword along the ground. Inuyasha skirted to the side, easily dodging.

"You killed my kinsmen!" Menomaru roared at him. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the crazed demon.

"You killed Bird Clan demons!" she yelled back. Inuyasha smirked a little, proud of her defiant words. He gripped her legs tightly, and without warning her, skidded to a halt. Menomaru flew past them in a purple and white blur. As soon as he realized Inuyasha had stopped, he flapped his wings rapidly to slow down. By the time he had turned around, Inuyasha whizzed by him again, running again towards the giant skeleton of his father. As he passed, he reached out with his claws and cut deeply into one of Menomaru's wings. The moth demon cried out in rage and pain. Abruptly, he fell to the dirt as the cut edges of his wing fluttered chaotically. Inuyasha left him in the dust.

"He'll be back," Inuyasha said when Kagome celebrated with a quick 'whoop'.

"But we've got some time now," Kagome replied.

They made it to the skeleton in less than a minute. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha run that fast. He was breathing heavy now, brow wet with sweat. He didn't bother looking back to check on Menomaru. Instead, he approached the neck of the giant armor, where a series of large vertebrae emerged from. Turned on its side, like a dog laying down, the opening in the neck was like a giant door. As they rounded the lip of it, Kagome could see the entire spine and ribs of the demon skeleton. It made a morbidly cavernous room, the arm hole in the armor a skylight to illuminate the place.

Sunlight streamed in from above onto a pedestal in the dirt. It was plain stone, hewn roughly, with a sword and sheath thrust down into the center. Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder, pointing.

"There it is!" she yelled. Inuyasha winced.

"Yeah, I can see it. No need to shout my ear off," he complained. Kagome slid from his back and gave him a push.

"Just go get it," she replied. Inuyasha approached the pedestal, cautious. He stopped a few feet away, ears flicking around.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It's too easy," Inuyasha said. Kagome huffed.

"We don't have time, Inuyasha," she said sternly. He grumbled, but kept walking forward. Kagome opened her mouth to speak again.

"Inuya-aah!" Inuyasha whirled at the sound of her yelp. To his horror, he saw that Menomaru had caught up to them already. The moth demon had grabbed Kagome, and was holding her to him with a wicked grin on his features. One hand was around her mouth, the other holding a dagger to her side.

"Inuyasha…" Menomaru panted. His hair, usually smooth, was unkempt. Sweat poured down his face, smudging the blood and dirt there. Immediately, Inuyasha bent his knees and raised his claws.

"Let her go!" he yelled. Menomaru laughed, sticking Kagome with the point of the blade. She made a high pitched sound, muffled by his hand. Inuyasha growled at the scent of her blood. The wound was barely a wound at all, but enough to enrage him. He made to move, but Menomaru's sharp remark stopped him.

"Move and she dies," he snapped. Inuyasha froze. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at him, trying to speak behind Menomaru's fingers. He just gripped her face tighter, jolting her a little and making the tip of the blade slide further along her ribcage.

The added pain was the last straw for Kagome, and she grabbed at Menomaru's hand on her mouth. He laughed at her weak efforts to free herself, until she hit his hand with a blast of spiritual energy. Skin sizzled. Hair and cloth burned. Menomaru yelled and dropped Kagome like a hot potato. She dropped to the ground, then scrambled away on her hands and knees before pushing herself to her feet. She turned to see the daiyoukai cradling his burnt hand and glaring at her.

"That hurt, girl," he said. She was the one breathing heavily now, and was surprised to see him still standing. Before, that energy had been enough to stun one of his followers-to purify some. It only seemed to surprise Menomaru. He was a clan leader though, so it made sense he was stronger than his brethren.

Inuyasha had taken the opportunity to reach behind him and grab the sword from the pedestal. Except that the sword and sheath had refused to come away with his hand, and now he was left tugging at the hilt like an idiot while Kagome had to save herself. He growled at the sword.

"Come on, you fucking sword! You're supposed to be in my palm, remember?" By the time he had finished his sentence, Menomaru had recovered and was holding his blade up again towards them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned under her breath. With an angry growl, he let go of the hilt and turned back to the enemy at hand.

"It's no use," he said to Kagome. She frowned.

"But Kunko said-"

"She lied, Kagome. She can't be trusted," Inuyasha interrupted. Menomaru drew his sword and swiped it through the air with a whistle.

"What are you two talking about over there? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I'll just kill you both and not worry about it." He smiled, and leapt forward to attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged under the blade, then pitched forward and knocked Menomaru back. He ducked around Menomaru's sword, trying to swipe at the other demon with his claws again. But Menomaru had learned from the last time, and was keeping his wings well out of Inuyasha's way. The cut in his wing had already started to heal, and soon he would be able to fly again. Kagome glanced from the sword to Inuyasha and back.

"Inuyasha! The sword!" she yelled.

"We'll have to get it later!" he replied, dancing in battle with the moth demon. Kagome looked back to him worriedly. She wasn't sure there was going to be a later if this kept up. She could feel Inuyasha's yoki, spiking up and down and pushing against her barrier. She had to get him the sword.

Turning to the pedestal, she examined the spot where the sheath met stone. At first, it didn't seem like anything was holding it there, but then something flashed across her eyes and she could see what seemed like glowing red string holding the sword down. When she blinked, the vision shifted, and she realized she was not seeing something physical, but something spiritual. She reached forward and touched one of the strings, and it burned her finger. She jerked back. An unfamiliar yoki coursed through the string, reacting violently with her spiritual energy. Steeling herself, she reached out and grabbed the string with a whole fist, forcing her spiritual energy down into it. After a moment of high tension, it snapped. The sword shifted a little. Kagome, feeling triumphant, grabbed the next string and destroyed it.

Inuyasha's claws caught Menomaru's elbow roughly, pulling the skin away and leaving it in a flap that exposed the muscle and cartilage. Menomaru didn't react to the pain at all, just swung his sword at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, almost. The very tip of the blade bit into his torso, opening a small gash there. He landed on all fours, blood now seeping from the slight wound. He smirked at Menomaru.

"Heh, can't land a solid blow, Menomaru?" he mocked. Menomaru just grinned back at him.

"A slight blow is enough, with this blade," he said. Inuyasha looked down to the wound, and saw the faint green glow around it. It wasn't until he saw the miasma that he became aware of the burning sensation in the cut, which was spreading rapidly over his chest. He cursed under his breath, and looked to Kagome. She was, strangely, grabbing at the air around the pedestal. Without stopping to wonder about her strange antics, Inuyasha's thoughts went straight to getting her out of the land of the dead. If he was going to die here, she would survive.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Inuyasha leapt forward to attack Menomaru again. Menomaru's sword swung forward, and Inuyasha caught it with his hand, the blade cutting into his palm. His fingers closed around it, claws stopping the blade. His hand burned, more green miasma entering his body through the new wound, but he only barely flinched at the pain. He clawed at Menomaru's throat with his free hand. Menomaru jerked out of the way, and Inuyasha's claws sunk into his shoulder instead. With a growl, he ripped at the muscle there over and over, and Menomaru screamed as his arm went limp, useless. He pressed harder on his blade with his other hand, and it bit further into Inuyasha's palm.

The pain of the miasma was clouding Inuyasha's mind, now. It burned through him like fire through a dry field. He tried to ignore it, clawing again towards Menomaru's throat. The attempt was feeble and futile, he missed entirely.

One thought rang clear through his brain-Kagome! If he couldn't kill Menomaru, the bastard would get her. The thought of what Menomaru would do to Kagome sickened Inuyasha. Something deep in his gut shifted, and for a moment he thought he would be sick. Then he went limp, unconscious.

From across the room, Kagome felt her barrier break within Inuyasha.

She froze, hand on the last string holding the sword to the pedestal. Some power flooded back to her-the pieces of the broken barrier-and the string burst. The sword, now free, tilted to the side and then fell, clattering to the ground. But Kagome wasn't paying attention to it anymore. She had turned to see Inuyasha and Menomaru locked together. Menomaru was laughing. He pulled his sword from Inuyasha's hand and threw the hanyou's body to the side. Then he leapt into the air, now healed wings allowing him to hover. He said something to Kagome, disrespectful, goading, but she didn't hear. She was watching Inuyasha's limp form on the ground. Menomaru couldn't see, didn't know that he had already sealed his fate.

Inuyasha moved, put a hand on the ground and started to push himself to his feet. Menomaru, annoyed at her disinterest, followed Kagome's gaze.

"What's this?" he said, amused, "A final stand?" Inuyasha growled, a deep sound that reverberated through the cavern. It made Menomaru's face fall momentarily, but the cocky smile spread back across his face.

"So be it, half-breed," he said, and dove towards Inuyasha.

Dread swept through Kagome. If Inuyasha killed anyone else in this state, there was no way the council would allow him freedom. Even if that someone else was Menomaru.

Menomaru's sword swung down at Inuyasha, and bit into dirt. Surprised, Menomaru yanked his blade from the earth, head whipping around wildly to see where the hanyou had gone. Inuyasha crashed into him from behind, claws digging into his wings at their very source. Inuyasha pulled roughly. Menomaru's scream was guttural. His wings fell to the ground, twitching in a last burst of nerve signals. Inuyasha kicked off his back, sending him to the ground. The hanyou landed a few feet away on all fours, then stood and walked slowly towards his prey. Menomaru turned to Inuyasha, crawling backwards from him. Blood seeped from his back and created a shining pool on the ground around him. It stained his clothes, and made the earth slick. His hand slipped on it, and he fell back onto the wound, eliciting another scream.

Kagome screamed with him:

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Inuyasha didn't. He walked right up to Menomaru's feet, then crouched, examining the writhing demon. Tilting his head to the side, he reached out a claw and pressed it to Menomaru's ankle. Then he jerked his hand, the claw cutting back into Menomaru's Achilles tendon. Menomaru twitched, sobbing in pain. Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see Inuyasha torture his enemy to death and enjoy it. A voice joined Kagome's thoughts, one that was not her own.

 _Tessaiga_ , it said. Kagome's eyes opened, glancing around for the voice's source. Her eyes settled on the sheathed sword before her. It lay on the ground, inconspicuous, until it pulsed with yoki.

 _The sword, girl. Take Tessaiga to him_ , the voice said.

Kagome didn't know how to explain the voice, but she figured it knew what it was talking about. She reached down and grabbed the sword, then ran towards Inuyasha and Menomaru.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. His ear flicked towards her, and he looked away from his victim to see the girl running towards him. She skidded to a halt as he growled at her, baring his teeth.

"It's me, Inuyasha," she said. He didn't seem to recognize her, just stared into her eyes with his terrifying red glare. Kagome held out the sword, ducking her head in a small bow.

"Please! Take the sword," she said. Inuyasha didn't respond. All she could hear was Menomaru's whimpering. Then a pair of clawed feet entered her field of vision. Looking up, Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. Her arms trembled, holding the sword out to him. Their eyes met again, and he growled softly. She lowered her gaze to his chest.

He reached towards her, and she resisted the urge to flinch away. His hand passed the hilt of Tessaiga, instead moving towards her chest. He hooked a claw in the neckline of her sweater, and tugged. Kagome sucked in a breath. Her Shikon Jewel pouch fell forward, and Inuyasha's hand closed around it.

Kagome dropped the sword and grabbed Inuyasha's hand with both of hers.

"No," she said, looking into his eyes again. He growled, and pulled a little at the Shikon pouch. She shook her head, pulling back towards her chest.

"No, Inuyasha. You can't have this!"

His eyes narrowed, and he let out an angry growl. Kagome scowled at him. She shook her head again. He shifted his weight, and Kagome thought he looked a little unsure now. His foot hit the sheath of Tessaiga, and it seemed to catch his attention for the first time. Slowly, his hand released its grip on the Shikon Jewel pouch. Kagome pulled it to her, cradling it to her chest with both hands. She watched, unmoving, as Inuyasha bent and picked up the sword.

"That's the Tessaiga," she said, "You're supposed to have it." She wasn't sure if demon Inuyasha understood her words, but he seemed to be thinking deeply about something. He turned the sword over a couple times in its sheath, then grasped the hilt firmly.

His yoki pulsed.

Kagome gasped at the shockwave that went through the room, closing her eyes instinctively. When she opened them, Inuyasha was normal again. His yoki was stabilized again, this time by the Tessaiga. He looked to her, shock and wonder in his golden eyes. Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she let out a sob.

"Oh thank god," she breathed out, and stepped forward, pulling Inuyasha-sword and all-into a hug. His arms flew out to either side, and for a moment it seemed like he wasn't sure what do do. Then he embraced her as well, Tessaiga still in one hand. After she had convinced herself he was truly back to normal, Kagome pulled away.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pursed her lips. Just like last time, he had no memory of his actions as a full demon.

"We got the sword, and Menomaru," she said. Pulling out of her embrace entirely, Inuyasha noticed Menomaru laying on the ground, wingless.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said. Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"He deserved it," she added, "For everything he's done." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah but…" he looked down at Tessaiga.

"I know," Kagome replied. She reached forward and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The World I Want to See**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and an unconscious Menomaru crash-landed in the council room. Kagome had been kind enough to tie Menomaru's wings to him, hoping that a healer could reattach them. Inuyasha had suggested leaving Menomaru there altogether, but she refused. Shishinki's charm had brought all three of them back to the spot they had departed from.

At their sudden appearance, the bored council members jumped into fighting positions. Lady Toran's hair was puffed up like a surprised cat, and Shishinki had fallen out of his chair in surprise.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly scrambled to their feet, leaving Menomaru laying on the ground. For a moment the room was still. Then, Shishinki said dryly:

"Ah damn, they're still alive."

Lady Toran smoothed her hair and stepped forward.

"You have retrieved the sword?" she said. Inuyasha held up the Tessaiga.

"Yeah, and we got something else for you," he snapped. He pushed Menomaru forward with a foot. Lady Toran's eyes widened.

"He's not dead!" Kagome added quickly. The council members exchanged glances.

"Well," Sesshomaru said cooly, "It appears the Hyoga clan will no longer be a problem."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a side room at the council chambers, Sango pacing back and forth in front of them. Rokuro sat off to the side, arms crossed, nodding every time Sango spoke.

"-so dangerous!" she was saying, "Never, EVER do that again, Kagome-either of you! Do you understand me?" Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in unison.

"We promise," Kagome said sheepishly. Sango sighed and sat down next to Rokuro.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," she said. Rokuro spoke up beside her.

"And I'm glad Inuyasha has Tessaiga," he said, "But I do wonder what will happen now. Kagome is supposed to go back to the mainland, right?" Kagome nodded, twisting her fingers together.

"That's what the council said," she replied. Then she gripped her fingers tighter and scowled.

"But I'll fight them on it. I have more work to do here. I can't leave yet!" Inuyasha put his hand on hers, calming her fingers. His hands were warm and calloused, and had been washed of Menomaru's blood after they got back. He still looked a little worse for wear, but Kagome wasn't much better. The shallow cut in her side had been bandaged, but her sweater still hung open at the front, revealing both her bra and the Shikon Jewel pouch. And then there was her hair. She didn't even want to think about it.

The door to the council chambers opened, and Myoga appeared there. He crossed the room quickly, dropping to his knees in front of Kagome and bowing deeply.

"Please, forgive me Lady Kagome," he pleaded. Confused, she let go of Inuyasha's hand and got to her own knees, pulling him up to face her.

"For what, Myoga?  
"I asked you here, my Lady, and it was because of me you were in so much danger. I understand why you wish to return to-"

"I don't want to go back," Kagome interrupted, "I can't! Not yet." She looked at Inuyasha.

"Not until youkai and humans can live together in peace," she finished. When she looked back to Myoga, she found he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," he said. Jaken, panting, appeared in the doorway.

"Lord...Sesshomaru-he requests...oh, just come on!" he said.

Jaken led them back to the great council chamber. When the large doors opened, Kagome was surprised to see demons filling the stands around the room. Even more surprising, the Hyoga clan chair was filled by a nervous-looking warrior. The stands behind him were still empty though. Menomaru was nowhere to be seen.

When the crowds caught sight of Kagome, they erupted into applause and cheers. She paused, stunned by the sudden wall of sound that hit her. She glanced to Inuyasha. He seemed just as confused as she, his ears pressed into his head to dampen the sound. Sango gently pushed on Kagome's back, herding her towards her usual seat at the table.

When Kagome took her seat, Lady Toran held up a hand and the room fell silent. Her voice rang out clear and loud, with words that surprised Kagome.

"Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha of the House of the West, we welcome you here to this table. It was with your aid that Lord Menomaru was brought back to us and the conflict among our clans ended."

Jaken came forward and pulled out a chair next to Kagome, gesturing for Inuyasha to sit in it. Hesitantly, he took a seat at the table. Another round of cheers echoed around the stands. Lady Toran waited for it to die down before addressing Kagome again.

"We, the Youkai Council, extend our gratitude to you." Down the table, Shishinki sighed loudly.

"Are we really doing this?" All eyes turned to him. He gestured to Kagome.

"We were going to send her home until Sesshomaru pulled this crap!" his hand swept out to the room, gesturing to the surrounding stands of demons.

"I move we send her back anyway, hero or not," Shishinki said. After a second of shocked silence, the demons from other clans started to boo and his. Even some of the Poison Clan members seemed displeased with their leader's words. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"What did you do?" she asked quietly. He smiled faintly at her.

"Nothing extraordinary," he replied cryptically. Kagome looked at the stands of demons again. Had Sesshomaru summoned them all here? Shishinki was standing now, yelling back at the demons in the stands.

"She caused all of this! It wouldn't happen without her here!" he said, but his words were drowned out by boos.

"Shishinki, sit DOWN," Lady Toran roared over the din. Silence fell. The only sound was the creak of Shishinki chair as he sat back down.

"Does anyone second Lord Shishinki's movement?" Lady Toran asked. Her feline eyes travelled across the table, from daiyoukai to daiyoukai. None spoke.

"Then Lady Kagome stays," Sesshomaru said. Lady Toran narrowed her eyes at him.

"That seems to be the case," she replied cordially. Sesshomaru almost smirked at her, his face on the verge of expression. Instead, he spoke to the room.

"The Lady stays!" he called out. The stands erupted into cheers again. After a minute he raised a hand and the room fell obediently silent again.

"On the business of the Hyoga clan, I move to postpone any decision until Menomaru wakes. We cannot expect one of his followers to explain his every action for him." The Hyoga warrior sitting in Menomaru's seat seemed grateful. With her second look, Kagome realized it was the young warrior Inuyasha had almost killed. A pang of guilt ran through her.

"Seconded," Taigokumaru said. The council-minus Hyoga warrior-voted and it was a unanimous aye. The warrior stood, bowing, and shuffled out of the room. He was accompanied by two House of the West guards as he left.

"Have we any other business today, or can we all go home and rest?" Sesshomaru asked the room. He was back in charge, and was revelling in it. Beside him, Kagome raised her hand her hand and cleared her throat. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She stood, eyes travelling around the full room of demons.

"I-" her voice faltered "-sorry. I am overjoyed to see all of you here, and grateful for your support. I hope you can support me in this, too." She looked down to Inuyasha, who took her hand and squeezed it. He didn't know what she was going to say, but he already knew he was for it.

"The first time I came to the Sector I wanted to find out why my father died, and the demon responsible. I didn't expect to make any friends-or any enemies along the way. I certainly didn't expect to become the guardian of this-" Reaching into her pouch, Kagome pulled out the Shikon Jewel. The room took in a collective breath, sensing the power in it.

"I've been keeping the jewel hidden in this pouch so no one would come and try to take it. But now I think that's wrong. If I can't trust you to respect my guardianship of the jewel, how can you trust me?"

She clasped the jewel in both of her hands and took a deep breath, summoning her spiritual energy. When she opened her hands again, it was strung on a golden chain. She held it out to Inuyasha.

"Would you mind?" she asked. His eyes flicked from the jewel to her. Then he nodded and took it, standing to clasp the chain around her neck. When he was seated again, she spoke.

"I came back to the Sector because missed the friends I made here. I'm just one human, but you all have touched my heart and changed me. And I think that there are so many other humans out there who would feel the same way if they just got the chance."

She looked to Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"I want to see a world where humans and demons aren't separated. Where humans can come into the Sector and demons can leave. I'm going to fight for that world, and I want you to fight with me too."

Her heart fell with the silence that met her words. She looked down at the Shikon Jewel, glowing at her breast. Then she heard someone clapping. Looking up, she caught sight of a tiger demoness in the stands. Tamao, who had once been in her class here. Another demon started clapping-Dr. Ooturo, her teacher. A crescendo of clapping and cheers quickly followed. Kagome blinked away tears. She ignored the sour looks of the demon council, instead clasping her hands at her heart and bowing in respect to the demons cheering her on.

 _To all humans of Japan:_

 _The last time I addressed you, I said I support integration. Now I would like to explain why. My experiences in the Youkai Sector-the Floating City-have made me realize that humans can live in harmony with demons. Not only can we live together, we can help each other become better and stronger. The road to harmony may be blocked by conflicts, but working together we can clear the way. Please, read on and consider my words. Perhaps if you do, we can make the future just a bit brighter._

 _August 3rd:_

 _I don't know much about Kikyo. She was the me before me, my 'pre'-incarnation. I know that she loved Inuyasha. I know that she hated him in her dying moments. I felt that hatred so strongly when her fractured soul joined mine, but now I can't seem to recall the exact sensation. I'm not sure I could ever hate Inuyasha._

 _But I was talking about Kikyo. Sometimes I like to imagine her life, who she was before she guarded the Jewel. I imagine she was kind, and quiet in a strong way. I imagine she was smarter than she thought she ever could be. I imagine the Jewel made her feel trapped. It's made me feel trapped. It's not good to say so, I know it is my responsibility, but it's the truth. I could never give it away though, because I don't want anyone else to feel how I do now. That thought makes me feel better. Makes me feel worthy of being the Shikon Priestess._

 _I don't think Kikyo felt worthy. I understand that. She was only eighteen when she died, a year older than me. People didn't live very long back then, but her death was so violent and sudden it was still a tragedy. I don't want to die like that. Is that a selfish thing to say? I can't decide._

 _There are many things I can't decide. I wanted to write an account of how I found the jewel and how we fought Naraku, but most people know about that already. It's not a hard story to understand. And lately it seems less important, because important things should be hard to understand. Like how Kikyo could both love and hate Inuyasha in the hundreds of years her soul resided in a clay vessel. Like how a human and a demon could ever love each other-enough to bring a half demon into the world-when they're supposed to hate each other._

 _Love and hate. They're opposites, but always seem to appear together. I hope that one day, love can exist without hate. I think that would be a nice world to live in._

 _August 5th:_

 _Today I am going to a demon festival. I've never been to one before, but I understand they're like most traditional festivals in Japan. This one celebrates Princess Abi, leader of the Bird Clan. She's a fierce warrior-or was, once. Now she fights fiercely for the rights of her people. They're all flying demons in her clan, but Myoga says they're not allowed to fly beyond the wall of the city. I think that would be difficult, having freedom so close but being unable to take advantage of it._

 _I've spent some time reading about the history of the festival. When Princess Abi was young-before the Sector existed-her father was the leader of the bird clan. He was cruel and strict, and beat Princes Abi's mother when she disobeyed him. When Princess Abi was old enough to challenge him for rule of the clan, she did, and killed her father in battle. Her mother was always sickly after, however, and died before the sector opened. The festival celebrates Princess Abi's defeat of her father and ascent to the throne of the clan. She said once that it's her duty to protect the freedom of her people-they are the true spirit of freedom. I think if I had the power of flight, I would feel the same way._

 _When I was in school as a girl, I heard lots of terrible stories about flying demons. How they would swoop down from the sky under cover of storms or mist and snatch children. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child that way. I hope that Abi's people didn't do things like that. Maybe I'll ask her sometime-not at the festival! That would be rude, I think._

 _There are a lot of terrible stories about demons-some told by humans and some told by youkai. Some youkai seem proud of the terrible things their people did. I can't understand that at all! Myoga says that demons take a long time to change, and that they are still living in a world of death and carnage. I wonder what demons would be like if they had stayed out of the Sector, seeing our world change over the years. Would they still be proud of those terrible stories?_

 _Then again, I'm not sure humans are too different. Maybe our lives are just shorter, we don't have as much to be ashamed or proud of. I want to do things in my life I can be proud of, so one day when I look back I know I did my best._

 _August 7th:_

 _I'm sitting with Inuyasha now. The Hyoga Clan attacked the festival, and then the hospital. They injured so many other demons-even killed some. Inuyasha was injured too. I don't understand why they keep attacking. Myoga says that demons are a dying race, and they're just making it worse. There are so few children here-I've seen only two in my entire time at the Sector! We got the two to safety in time, but their parents are dead now. They'll grow up as orphans. Abi has vowed to take them in and raise them herself. She's never taken a mate or had kids, but she'll treat them as her own blood, I'm sure._

 _Something bad happened to Inuyasha. I'm scared for him. Before the hospital attack he said...he said he wanted us to be together like I do. I was so tired from helping patients that I got mad at him. I didn't get the chance to tell him how happy it made me to hear him say that._

 _I can feel his yoki growing and fading. It's like a light I cannot see, that warms my skin in intervals. I'm not sure what will happen when he wakes up, if he will be the hanyou I know, or the youkai with no restraint. It's like there are two of him now, a Jekyll and a Hyde, fighting over control of one body. I want to help him fight, but I don't know how._

 _August 10th:_

 _It's over. Officially, it's over. We found the Tessaiga, the sword that belonged to Inuyasha's father, and it has made his yoki stable again. We also captured Lord Menomaru, the leader of the Hyoga clan. He was gravely injured, and hasn't woken up yet. His remaining warriors-a few dozen out of nearly one hundred-are being held and watched as well. They don't want to fight though, it's obvious. I've been speaking to Gasenshi, the last Hyoga warrior from the hospital battle. Inuyasha didn't want me to go without him, but I thought his presence might be construed as a threat. I don't want to threaten the rest of the Hyoga clan. They were following the orders of their leader, nothing more. To move on, we must heal the wounds cut through the Sector by their actions. We can't do that without talking to them._

 _I've been talking to Abi too. I wanted to stop by and see the kids to make sure they were okay. They're still confused and sad, but I think they'll understand in time. Abi still blames the Hyoga warriors, and she was angry when I said I was visiting them. I understand, but I disagree with her. Hopefully I can convince her to forgive them. Forgiveness doesn't come easy to demons, I've learned._

 _The Bird Clan Housing Restoration project has started to organize. I'm actually excited to see it happen. For the first time in centuries, the youkai have the opportunity to design something new. I've been showing them pictures of modern skyscrapers, and Abi really seems to like the idea of building something similar. With modern engineering, they can build much higher than they had before. Maybe we could get some human architects in here to help with the design._

 _August 14th:_

 _Menomaru woke up today. He tried to run from the hospital, but Sesshomaru's guards got him pretty quickly. They weren't able to save his wings. I feel sorry for him. Inuyasha and Sango say he deserves it, and I thought so too, before. I can't bring myself to hate him, even with all the terrible things he's done. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm going to visit him. Maybe if we talk, I can understand._

 _August 15th:_

 _I ran into Dr. Ooturo today. He was one of my teachers in the IOEP. Well, for the two weeks it existed. He's been tutoring other demons now, which was what he did before Myoga tried to start the exchange program. I asked him to tutor me too. I want to learn more about the history of the clans and what's happened since they came to the Sector. There's so much we don't learn in human schools about demons, and they're practically our next door neighbors._

 _For example, when demons decide to take a mate, they are with them for life. If one of them dies, the other will die shortly after. Inuyasha said once that demons don't feel love, but I can't believe that with all I've seen here. I met Tamao's mate the other day-Tamao is one of my friends from the IOEP. She's a tiger demoness in Lady Toran's Panther Clan. She's a really good archer, we were almost on a team together. Anyway, her mate is a beautiful panther demon named Aiko. She's quiet and sweet, and she weaves tapestries for the Panther Clan. She's working on one now that depicts the festival battle. I asked her to make one about the peace we're working towards, and she said it was a wonderful idea._

 _Tamao and Aiko are definitely in love. The way Tamao looks at her sometimes, it makes me want to cry with happiness. I like to think my dad used to look at my mom like that. I hope someday, someone will look at me like that too._

 _August 16th:_

 _I spoke to Menomaru earlier today. Inuyasha made me take him too, although he did promise to stand outside the door while I was speaking. Menomaru didn't say much. He doesn't seem angry, just sort of empty. I think losing his wings hit him hard. I'll go back again soon. No one else is visiting him, and I worry about that. I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see-except for maybe Inuyasha, but I can't just leave him alone like that._

 _August 22nd:_

 _Dr. Ooturo has been teaching for almost a week now. We gathered up a group of ten people who wanted to learn about Sector history and we've been going to classes every day. He's giving us homework and everything, like real school. Dr. Ooturo isn't letting us pay him, but I like to bring presents for him anyway. Mostly food, but I found a book in Sesshomaru's library last night that I think he'd like. Sesshomaru says he can borrow it to copy down._

 _I think Sesshomaru is warming up to me. I've never had an older brother before, but I think this is what having one is like. Sango, Rokuro, and I are staying in his house again. I like living here more than with Myoga-I don't want to offend Myoga by saying it though. It's just nice to be close to Inuyasha. We spent a lot of time together now. We've been cooking together lately. Well, I've been cooking and he's been eating, which is fine by me. It's nice to make something for someone you love._

 _Wait._

 _Did I just write that?_

 _August 25th:_

 _I spoke to Menomaru again today. He told me to 'eff' off, but I didn't. Instead I just sat and asked him questions. There was one he answered. I asked him about his parents, and he said his father was the most powerful demon to ever live. One day he would surpass his father's power. I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just wished him luck. He actually looked at me then-well, glared at me. He said I didn't understand anything about demons. I told him that maybe I didn't, but I wanted to. He got a strange look on his face then. I hope I can get through to him._

 _A human architect has agreed to come help design the new Bird Clan housing. He's worked on skyscrapers in Tokyo, and he's bringing a team of engineers to help teach the demons about building materials and methods. I'm really excited for them to get here-it's going to be so good for Abi and her people._

 _I've been spending more time out talking to people. There are a lot of demons to meet still, but I'm getting better at recognizing names and faces. Ichi-one of the injured Bird Clan youkai-invited my friends and I over for dinner with his mother and sister. His mother has made a full recovery, which I was happy to hear. We're going tomorrow night, and they promise to introduce us to all the Bird Clan delicacies. Inuyasha made a face at that, so I'm a little concerned! But I'll do my best to enjoy whatever they give us._

 _August 26th:_

 _Inuyasha's an idiot, and Bird Clan delicacies are the best. Humanity has seriously missed out. That's all I have to say._

 _August 27th:_

 _Tamao had a great idea today! A sports festival! She said she really wanted to try soccer, she'd heard about it from other human students but never got the chance to play with them. We could also have an archery competition and swordplay tournaments. Sango's excited about that part. She's gotten bored of sparring with Inuyasha-says he's too predictable. He didn't like that, but considering she beat him in the ensuing fight, I think she may be right. He's been practicing non-stop since. He's trying to figure out how to use Tessaiga. Myoga says it has a hidden form that is powerful, which I hope is true, because the blade looks pretty useless the way it is now. It's dull and rusted, pretty much beyond repair._

 _I know he'll figure it out. Once Inuyasha puts his mind to something, nothing can stop him! Speaking of, he has put his mind to sitting in the room with me when I talk to Menomaru. It's no big deal, he's overreacting, but when I spoke to Menomaru yesterday he grabbed my wrist. Inuyasha burst through the door and pulled me away, but I'm not sure Menomaru meant any harm. We were talking about his father again, and he said that he could easily reach his father's power with the Shikon Jewel. I told him he couldn't have it, and that's when he grabbed my wrist. I think he was just desperate, but Inuyasha doesn't want to take any chances. I guess I understand, but I wish he wouldn't glare at Menomaru the entire time!_

 _August 30th:_

 _I asked Dr. Ooturo today about demons outside the Sector. He seemed surprised to hear about the Wolf Clan near Sango's home, and even more surprised that demonslayers were still around to deal with them. I'll bring Sango tomorrow after class to tell him more. He's already started reading books about the Wolf Clans, trying to figure out who they are. I asked him not to share with anyone yet, I don't think the Sector's ready for that news._

 _September 2nd:_

 _They're here! The architects are here! I met them earlier today and they're definitely freaked out by all the demons. I can understand that, but they're still here, so that's a good sign! They're staying on the IEOP campus in one of the empty dorms. Abi has so many questions for them-some I'm not sure they can answer! She especially wants to know about airports and air traffic control. I mentioned it the other day, and she wants to know how it works. I hope that means she wants to be flying outside the Sector one day, sharing airspace with planes and jets._

 _Menomaru spoke to me again today. Inuyasha was even there, but he spoke anyway. He asked why I kept coming back. I wasn't sure what to tell him-I'm not sure why I keep going back myself. It reminds me of Kikyo taking care of Onigumo. That story didn't turn out too well… Inuyasha mentioned it as well, and asked me to stop going. I told him I can't and it made him angry, but he came with my anyway._

 _I told Menomaru that if I were in his position, I wouldn't want everyone to give up on me. I'm not sure that's true, because I've never been in his position, but it's just not right to give up on people when they do bad things. He can take responsibility and move on, I'm sure of it!_

 _September 3rd:_

 _We had the sports festival today. It didn't take long to organize, everyone was excited about it. We held it on the IOEP campus because of their practice spaces. There was an archery competition, swordplay tournament, hand to hand combat sparring, and we taught demons how to play soccer, basketball, and baseball. They really seemed to like baseball for some reason. Maybe it's because they got to hit something with a bat. Some of them hit it so hard it flew high up in the air-but we learned quickly that Bird Clan flyers make the best outfielders. They can catch it no matter high it goes._

 _I think I got a sunburn today. I forgot to put on sunscreen after lunch. But I won't let that get me down, today was too much fun! Inuyasha really seemed to enjoy himself as well. He hasn't gotten Tessaiga working yet, but he was able to spar Sesshomaru in the hand to hand combat-and he won! Sesshomaru says he let him win, but I don't think so._

 _September 6th:_

 _Today Menomaru told me about his mother. She died when he was young, and he says he can barely remember her face. She died way before photographs were invented, and so he doesn't even have that to remember her by like I have of my dad. I think I'm making progress with him._

 _Inuyasha was quiet after we left today. I think Menomaru's story reminded him of his own mom._

 _September 8th:_

 _The architects are making good progress on the Bird Clan neighborhood designs, and Menomaru stands before the council today to defend his actions. I hope their punishment won't be too harsh. I told Sesshomaru as much, but he just 'hmm'd. Classic Sesshomaru._

 _I feel hopeful today, and I want to spread that hope to as many people as possible. The healing process has started here, and I am proud to be a part of it. I hope one day we can heal the rift between human and demonkind as well. I want to show other humans the beautiful things I've learned about demons, and help them understand that we aren't that different. Then, one day, I may live in that world where love has overcome hate._

 _Thank you,_

 _Kagome Higurashi, The Shikon Priestess_


End file.
